The Merger
by noscruples
Summary: A merger between Corinthos/Morgan and Willamson Inc. brings together an unlikely couple. Will they be able to do what it takes to make the businesses thrive, or will everything backfire? This is an Evangeline (OLTL) & Jason fic.
1. Chapter 1

UPATED 9/6/18

A merger between Corinthos/Morgan and Willamson Inc. brings together an unlikely couple. Will they be able to do what it takes to make the businesses thrive, or will everything backfire? This is an Evangeline (OLTL) & Jason fic.

A/N - For now, I'm only posting this once or twice a week. Sorry. I know people have asked me for another one. I actually had one partially written and then this one came to mind and I went with it. Hopefully, you like it.

Chapter 1

Evangeline Williamson entered her father's office and left some papers on his already cluttered desk. It had been a long day and the last thing she wanted was to have dinner with him and another mobster. What she really wants is to soak in a tub and sip some wine, forgetting about all the work she still needs to do for a deadline ominously looming.

John poked his head in and she smiled. He is so sexy and she already wants him even though he hadn't uttered a single word.

"Hey gorgeous," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"Are we on tomorrow night?"

"Definitely."

Her father strode towards her. "Dinner is at 8:00, Evangeline, don't be late."

"I won't."

"And wear something pretty."

She rolled her eyes and left as John tried to sneak a look at her.

"I'm in the room," Clarence said.

"Sorry, boss."

The mobster is very much aware of their affair, but there will be no rings exchanged or promises spoken, because marriage with John is off the table. He has someone entirely different in mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Jason are in a stare down. "Why can't you just get a haircut?"

"Because it's my hair. If I want it long, it will be long."

"Fine. Wear a suit at least. We need to make a good impression and seal this deal."

Jason understands that they need a truce in order to secure their stronghold in the area, he just isn't sure what they will be agreeing too. Sonny had made him a partner in name only the prior year and while he benefited greatly monetarily, his former boss still is having problems wrapping his head around what the word equal means. The move had made them stronger and now, the fruits of their labor are about to pay off. With the Williamson shipping fleet and the Corinthos/Morgan docks, they stood to make a boatload of cash.

"What time again?"

"8:00."

Jason left in a huff and Sonny went online and started to make some plans to buy an island.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the Williamson family entered the room, you could have almost heard a pin drop. Evangeline looked gorgeous in a gold dress that hugged her figure and exposed her sexy back. Even Jason put his beer down and took her in.

"Her picture doesn't do her justice," Johnny said.

"You got that right," Jason added. He watched John pull out her chair before the couple exchanged a sexy look and he smirked. "He's so far gone over her, it's not even funny."

"I would be too."

Hannah sauntered up to Jason and slipped her arm around his waist. "Hey."

Jason turned to face her. "You look pretty."

"Thank you."

Hannah is a beautiful woman and Jason is enjoying her as of late. They are exclusive and she fits into his lifestyle. She gets along with Sonny's wife, Skye, which is also a bonus. "You ready?"

"Catch you later," he said to Johnny as he steered her away.

Evangeline's eyes shifted to Jason. He is a very handsome man but seems very serious too and she wonders if it is all a facade or is he as steely as his reputation suggests.

"Jason, this is Evangeline and Lisa. You've met Clarence."

"It's nice to meet you. This is Hannah."

They shook hands before getting situated.

Drinks were passed around and people started making small talk. Their room is separate from the main dining area for privacy.

"I'm John McBain."

Jason shook his hand. "Jason."

"You're a legend."

"I've heard some good things about you too."

John took a swig of his beer. "Tonight is a big night."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to hearing all the details. Clarence and Sonny insisted on meeting in private."

"That makes me a little nervous."

"Hopefully, we'll all benefit from the changes."

John couldn't get a read on Jason which didn't surprise him considering his lethal reputation.

Sonny stood and gazed around the room, silently demanding everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming. Tonight, we're celebrating the joining of two organizations. I know you've all been curious as to what that means."

Clarence got up and cleared his throat. "I'll take it from here. I'm happy to announce that after much consideration, the Corinthos/Morgan and Williamson empires will be bound together by marriage."

Evangeline's jaw dropped open and Jason almost spits out his beer.

"You're marrying Layla to someone?"

"No, Evangeline. You are going to marry Jason."

The future couple's eyes locked as they processed what had just been said.

"Are you crazy?" she asked before standing and throwing down her napkin. "I am not some merchandise that you just hand off to the highest bidder." She turned to her mother. "Did you know about this?"

"Evangeline, don't be so dramatic. You have always been willing to do what is best for the family. This will be no different and once an heir is produced—"

Her speech is interrupted by Jason's glass breaking in his hand. Everyone stared at him as Hannah stood and tried to stop the flow of liquid with her napkin.

He stood and stalked out of the room and Evangeline did the same, both ending up on the balcony.

"I can't believe this is happening."

His eyes are closed as tries to calm himself.

"I mean, I love John. I can't marry you. This is insanity."

Jason slowly inhaled. "I know, but I'm not sure we have a choice."

"There is always a choice. We can say no if we just stand together as a united front."

He perused her for a moment. Her skin is perfectly smooth and she has the most beautiful almond shaped eyes. He could do worse. "I don't think they care about what we want."

Hannah moved towards them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you got blindsided like that."

Evangeline watched them curiously. Jason had let down his guard a little and she realizes he probably isn't just a hunk of muscle.

"What are you going to do?" Hannah really didn't want to know the answer because she isn't ready to give him up.

Skye approached them. "Will you please come back into the room so we can finish the meeting? Please."

Jason sighed. "Fine."

Evangeline followed them and took her place next to John who is still in shock. Once everyone was settled, her father spoke again.

"Evangeline, you know what this means to our family." And she did. They are setting precedence. No other black crime family had achieved what her father is about to and he couldn't take the next step without marrying off one of his daughters. These types of opportunities weren't just handed out and it is typical to bind organizations by marriage.

Layla breezed into the room, late as usual and saw all the long faces. "What did I miss?" This is supposed to be a joyous occasion.

"Your sister is promised to Jason. They will marry soon and merge our families," Lisa said.

Layla plopped onto a chair as she gazed at her sister who looks like she is about to cry. "Holy—"

"Layla," her father said forcibly squelching the next word off her tongue.

She knew that she had dodged a bullet and now her sister will be forced to marry when she is in love with someone else. Layla is not in a committed relationship, so she is surprised that she wasn't chosen. Champagne is placed in front of everyone.

"A toast to Jason and Evangeline, may they live hard, love hard, and prosper."

Everyone waited anxiously as they watched the last four people, not holding up their glasses. Sonny's eyes locked with Jason's. This was it. If Jason didn't agree to this, they are screwed. They need that shipping fleet to edge out their competition. His enforcer's face is stone, but soon his jaw ticked and he slowly reached out and touched his glass and then lifted it. Tears sprang into Evangeline's eyes. If she doesn't do this, she will be letting down her family and she isn't sure that their relationship will recover. John held her hand under the table and squeezed. It is killing him, but he wants to support her if she needs to do this. With a shaky breath, she reached out to touch Jason's glass with hers and then John and Hannah reluctantly did the same. Sonny and Clarence breathed a sigh of relief when all the glasses created a joyous noise in their ears. It is now a done deal.

"Well, I think I need something stronger," Skye said.

A nervous chuckle sounded in response and Lisa ordered a bottle of Cognac.

Evangeline was barely holding it together.

"Evangeline, why don't you come with me to freshen up your makeup," Skye said breaking the silence again.

Eva stood and made her way around the table. Skye put her arm around her and they moved out of the room. When they finally made it, the dam broke and Evangeline burst into tears. She hated crying.

Skye rubbed her back and handed her some tissues. "You didn't by any chance wear waterproof makeup, did you?"

Eva shook her head no.

"I have a few things in my purse. We'll make it work."

Layla entered the room and immediately hugged her sister. "I'm sorry."

No words were spoken for a while until she calmed down.

Skye and Layla wiped at her face and then Layla pulled an eye pencil out of her purse and they put her back together.

"Thanks," Eva whispered.

"I know things seem overwhelming, but you'll grow to love him."

"Like you did with Sonny?" Evangeline asked. Skye and Sonny's marriage was arranged so he could run her father's business who had passed due to cancer. He had no sons and wanted it to be mob run. She made Sonny's life a living hell for a year before she finally realized it was doing more harm to her spirit than good. Her antics were legendary.

Skye moved Eva's hand and rested it on her slightly swollen belly. "You know I fought the good fight, but eventually I realized that I was breaking myself. I'm pregnant now and I can't wait to love on this baby. I love my husband and I never thought I'd ever say that."

Eva dropped her hand and sighed.

"I know Jason seems hard, but he can be very sweet and he has a big heart. It's just protected with very big walls. People have hurt him, thinking that he somehow felt less than everyone else because of the accident, but Jason loves as hard as anyone else. He'll be loyal and dote on you if you give him the chance."

"He is gorgeous," Layla said.

"I can't even go there right now. I need to say goodbye to John and I don't know how," Eva said tearfully.

Skye touched her face. "Rock his world one more night. Show him how you feel, so he has something to walk away with, knowing he has a piece of your heart and then gets to know Jason. He's a pretty fascinating subject, actually."

"Do you wish you had to marry him instead?"

"I never thought about it. I'm probably more suited for Sonny though. We need to get back out there, so put on your game face."

Evangeline let out a deep breath and then they went back into the other room. Everyone could tell the bride to be had been upset, but they ignored it, hoping that she would be okay.

Carly appeared and rushed to her side. "Evangeline, can you sing? Please?" Once a week they had live music in the main room and while the Williamson's were in town a few months prior, she sang when her family had encouraged her to.

"I don't know…"

"Please…"

She let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

Jason was surprised but followed everyone to the other room. Evangeline whispered to the pianist and he began to play.

She started singing, 'All is Fair in Love', and everyone stilled. John's eyes never left her as she poured her heart out. Her father looked down, of all the songs his daughter had to pick.

Halfway through, Skye, Hannah, and most of the females in the audience had tears in their eyes, seeing how deeply this was affecting Evangeline. Jason is mesmerized. Her voice is beautiful and the song is heartbreaking. By the end, tears were flowing down her face and then the music stopped and everyone jumped to their feet clapping and whistling. She wiped her face and tried to smile, the artist in her greatly appreciating the love, but her heart is broken, so she quickly got off the stage and went out to the balcony where John is already standing.

"That was outstanding," he whispered. "It felt like goodbye and God, I don't know how I'm going to let you go." His lips descended upon hers and his tongue filled her mouth as he took what he wanted. Her head is dizzy from his kisses and their faces are wet with tears. "I love you."

She gazed into his eyes. "I love you too. We're leaving."

"Okay." He wiped his face and so did she, but before they could take a step, Sonny, Clarence, Jason, and Hannah joined them.

"That was beautiful," Sonny said.

Clarence inhaled sharply. "There are two cars waiting for you downstairs. They'll take you to separate safe houses. Say goodbye, because, after tonight, everything changes."

Evangeline ran out with John following.

Jason glared at Clarence, finding him to be cruel, but what he didn't know is that Evangeline was breaking her father's heart. He loves her and it isn't just all about business. If he thought that Jason was wrong for his daughter, then he would have figured out some other way, but he felt quite the opposite. He had been around the former enforcer enough to know that he has layers. Jason is smart and formidable; a loyal person who is a leader and destined for something far greater than being a hired gun. Now, he just hopes that the soon to be couple can find a way to open their hearts to each other. It is going to be difficult at first because Evangeline is willful. He really wishes that Jason is up for the challenge. This is going to be out of his comfort zone because he is used to women coming to him and doing all the work. It will take some effort to win Evangeline's heart.

"Let's go," Jason said with his voice full of venom.

Sonny sighed once Jason was out of earshot. "That was rough."

"You're going to have to help him win her."

"Skye will help and Lila too."

Clarence smiled fondly. Lila Quartermaine is one of his favorite people. He gave to her charities and had lunch with her while he was in town prior. In fact, they have a date the next day because he wants to break the news about their families merging and hopes that she can help tame Jason's temper. Not many people could.

"Jason will do the right thing."

"Evangeline will too, in the end. It's the beginning I'm worried about."

"You have heard about Skye's antics, right?"

Clarence grinned. "Your wife was a hellion and it makes me respect her even more. She's a keeper. I hope you realize that."

Sonny nodded. "That she is…" God knows she made him work for it, but if he could go back, he'd do everything the same way because he never wanted to squelch her spirit.

A/N – Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments and follows! I really appreciate it. A lot of people can't handle reading Jason or Liz with other people, but honestly, it's a nice break for me and this is my dream couple. Lila can walk in this one.

Chapter 2

NC-17

John barely got Evangeline into the house before he quickly divulged her of her clothes. Taking a step back, he perused her nakedness like he was memorizing her every line and curve. His mouth found her again, crushing hers in a punishing kiss like he was trying to brand her. It was always like that; passionate, intense, and so very hot. She couldn't imagine it getting any better than this. And when he had laid her down and sucked and kissed every inch of her body, his hips finally surged into her wetness as Evangeline just about lost her mind. She had already come once and is well on her way again. When he finally cried out her name and his face contorted with bliss, her back arched as her body shook around him. How is she ever going to give him up?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Across town, Hannah had almost blacked out as Jason had his way with her. She had never met a man so good in bed. He knew where and how to touch her to make her scream his name the loudest. Her body shook with each thrust as he powered into her as if he couldn't get deep enough. This is their second round and he isn't even close to finishing. His stamina is otherworldly. She swore under her breath as he swiped against her G-spot, making her see stars and when she tried to move, his large hands held her down as he got to it. A half hour later, Hannah is screaming his name for the third time and Jason is barely breaking a sweat as his body crashed on top of her as he filled her. Afterward, as they lay sated, she finally spoke.

"I can't believe this is it."

"I'm sorry," he said as he brushed her hair off her face. "I never met to hurt you."

She lightly kissed him. "I know. She's a lucky woman."

"I don't know about that." He felt awkward talking about this with her and that is the last thing he wanted to feel.

"She's vulnerable. I could tell she tries to hide it. You have that in common."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Just—be patient. You're easy to fall in love with even if you don't already realize that."

He kissed her languidly, understanding the deeper meaning of her words. "Thank you for loving me."

"I think you'll always have a piece of my heart." When she had met Jason and then started to date him, she had never imagined she would be in so deep. He had a way of almost possessing you and she is crushed that it is ending. From the day they had met, she had always understood the business and that it had always been Jason's main priority. There were no delusions, but that didn't make the loss any lighter.

They cuddled for a long time, both lost in their thoughts of the future and wondering what happens next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline's eyes flickered open and then locked when she saw her man staring back at her. "Morning."

It is bittersweet because they wished that the night could go on forever.

"Morning."

She went to move and moaned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"My muscles are sore."

"I'll run you a bath."

She nodded and while he was gone, she reached for her purse and took her birth control pill like she did religiously. They bathed together and when they got out, they heard a voice call out, "Breakfast is ready."

She put on his shirt and he slipped on his pants and they went downstairs and ate.

A guard came into view. "We leave in an hour. There are clothes in the closet for you to wear."

John nodded and they were left alone again. "I'm going to Miami for a month. It's actually good timing."

He isn't supposed to leave for another week, but he thinks it's best to leave now to give them some time apart. Staying would be too hard. Just thinking about Jason touching Evangeline made him want to do murderous things.

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon."

"I understand."

"Your father purchased a house at Crimson Point and has been renovating it. It will be ready soon and then you'll move in."

Evangeline wiped her mouth. She just didn't care where she ended up because she couldn't have what she wanted anyway.

He noted the change in her demeanor. Gone was the softness and in its place, a wall is going up that she hopes nothing can penetrate. "You're going to have to try. And don't get me wrong, I know it's hard and I don't want to see you with anyone else, but it's what has to be."

She held up her hand. "Save it. I can't hear it right now."

"Okay."

She dropped her fork like she is going to go off, but then changed her mind. In a way, she wants him to fight to be with her, but he already seemed so resolved. "I'm going to get dressed."

He watched her leave and couldn't imagine loving anyone else the way he loves her. Letting her go will be the hardest thing he will ever have to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered his penthouse. "What are you doing here?" he asked Brenda.

"Face it, you need me."

"I'm just not in the mood."

Brenda had known him before his accident and always felt the need to latch herself onto Jason and make sure he wasn't killing himself. When she wouldn't go away, they evolved into an odd sort of friendship which usually included insults. She is crazy and does stupid things which she usually needs Jason to save her from. He thanked God that he had never slept with her, it would have resulted in a lot of gray hair.

"I'm trying to be a friend. I know this is hard."

His hand slammed down on his desk, making her jump. "Do you? Cause I don't think you do. I have given everything for Sonny, my time, my loyalty, my life even. I have always done what was best for the company even when it was to my own detriment. I'm tired. I know this kind of thing is done all the time, but did you hear her singing? She is going to hate me."

Brenda smirked. "There's a thin line…"

He rolled his eyes as his muscles ticked under his familiar black t-shirt. "I'm seeing Skye all over again and it's not a pretty picture."

"Well, at least Evangeline is beautiful and smart. You could have done worse."

Jason started to pace.

Brenda tried not to smile. Jason looked scared which really surprised her. "You can't let her know that you're scared."

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You look like you're afraid right now and she will eat you alive if she sees it. You need to bring the intensity. It's what she's used too and likes." John has the twisty thing going in spades. Brenda had studied up on the subjects.

He plopped onto a chair and shut his eyes. "This is a train wreck."

She stood. "It doesn't have to be. I think you're going to have to woo her though."

"What the hell does woo mean?"

Brenda is really enjoying the fact that he is way out of his element. "You need more help than I can give you because you're not used to fighting for a woman. This is going to be entertaining." She sauntered to the door. "Call me if you need to talk."

Thankfully, it shut behind her and he sat for a while, mulling his thoughts and then jumped to his feet. He needs to get to a meeting and then he'll go see Lila.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila grinned as she took a seat. "It's so good to see you, Clarence. How is your lovely wife?"

"She's mad at me. Maybe we can have another meal together soon?" Lisa knew about the nuptials beforehand but wasn't sure she approved now because they both had underestimated their daughter's response.

"Of course." She enjoyed Lisa's company. "Are you going to tell me what you did?"

He ordered two glasses of juice. "Well, our oldest daughter is now promised to your grandson."

Her eyes grew big. "Jason?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is unexpected." She took a moment to chew on that. "So, was Evangeline seeing someone when you blindsided her?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. She loves him and now probably hates me."

"Jason has been seeing Hannah." Her head tilted. "Now I understand why you wanted to meet so badly."

"You know I look for any excuse to see you."

Lila smiled. "How did Jason take it?" She knows he doesn't like to be cornered and that Sonny and Clarence took the coward way out by not letting them in on the plan.

"I don't think he's happy about it, but he's willing to do the right thing."

"As you see it…"

"Yes. My daughter will probably fight him and Jason isn't used to courting."

Lila sipped some orange juice. "That is quite the conundrum."

"You're going to make me pay for this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. I have a new program that I need funds for and needs some capital. However, helping Jason I will do because I want him to be happy. Evangeline is a lovely girl and I think they can make it work. While I liked Hannah, Evangeline has more gumption and will keep Jason on his toes."

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't think Jason could make her happy. I love my daughters. They are my heart and the best part of me."

"I will talk to him and help him sweep Evangeline off her feet, but they may need a little time to adjust."

Clarence smiled. "For that, you'll get extra."

She clapped her hands together. "Splendid."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sat on the balcony of her hotel room. She had been looking out at the orange glow of the horizon for a few hours.

Layla finally tossed her magazine aside and joined her. "Earth to Vangie…"

"I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm bored out of my mind."

"That's not my problem."

"Come on. Can we at least go out for a walk?"

Eva shut her eyes.

"Please?"

"You're not going to shut up until we do, are you?"

"Nope."

Eva stood. "Fine." She went into the bathroom and fussed with her hair and then put on a jean skirt and a tank top before slipping into some wedges.

Layla grabbed her phone. "Let's go."

A guard escorted them downstairs and then they walked to the docks and began their stroll.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

"How long are you staying?"

Layla shrugged. She is a free spirit. "I'll stay until I know that you're okay." She lives in Paris most of the time. It is a completely different scene and there is always something fun to do.

"I'll be fine. It's going to be hard at first. John is going away and there is—"

"—the six-foot-tall gorgeous blonde?"

Eva rolled her eyes and something came at her from the right and she lost her balance as a dog, being chased by its owner, tried to say hello. She let out a yelp and crashed to the docks as she grimaced.

"Are you alright?" a man asked.

"I just twisted my ankle a little."

"I'm so sorry."

He grabbed the dog and then his expression to turned to fear and he hurried away just before Jason approached them and knelt.

"What happened?"

He could practically feel her wall go up. It is thick, high, and impenetrable.

"Nothing, it was an accident. I'm fine."

Layla tried to help her up and Eva's ankle gave out.

"Let me help you."

Eva held her hand out. "No. We've got this."

A frustrated growl filled the air and Jason picked up a surprised Evangeline much to Layla's delight. Eva threw her arms around Jason's neck to steady herself.

"I guess he told you," Layla muttered.

"Shut it,"

Jason walked them over to the warehouse. "Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"That's what it looked like from afar."

"Well, then, you need to get some glasses."

Jason frowned. "My eyes are just fine."

She rolled hers as Layla opened the door for them. "It's not like the sky is falling. I didn't need to be rescued."

He glanced up and she frowned.

"Are you always so literal?"

"Yes."

He placed her down on a chair and then went to a refrigerator and put some ice in a rag.

Layla is already taking off Eva's sneaker.

Jason knelt on the floor and put the rag against her ankle, making her suck in her breath as the coldness of the ice crept into her skin.

"Sorry."

Eva glanced at her sister. "Can you have the guards bring a car? I won't be able to make it back to the hotel."

"I can carry you. It's not that far."

"The car is fine."

"I'll go talk to them. That man should have never gotten that close to you."

"I'm fine."

"That's beside the point. It could have been an enemy." With that, an annoyed Jason walked outside and Layla waited for her sister to speak.

"If he thinks he can win me over with chivalry, then he's sadly mistaken."

"He looks so hot when he's irked."

"Really…" Eva said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, it's true."

Jason had put the fear of God into the guards before going back to the girls. "There's a car near the loading docks. You ready?"

Eva nodded and she is quickly scooped up and carried across the warehouse. Layla moved ahead of them and got in first and then Jason put Eva on the seat and shut the door and to her amazement, he got in the front passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you get back to your room in one piece."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest as her sister smirked.

Jason focused ahead of them, making sure he paid attention to the area and that no one was following them. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and then right in front of the elevators. A guard is there to meet them and he opened the door and Jason got out and retrieved Eva.

"You're really bossy," she said before they got into the elevator.

"I do what needs to be done and I expect excellence."

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to jump when you say how high."

"The only thing I demand is that when it comes to security, you listen and obey without hesitation."

She started to protest because of his tone, but he cut her off. "I'm not trying to be a dick. Look, you know the violence is real. The thing I'm best at is protection. I will never ask you to do something unless the situation warrants it and then I need you to trust me and do what I ask. It could mean your life or mine."

"Fine," she muttered.

Layla almost didn't want to go back to Paris. It is going to be an interesting few months watching her sister and Jason bond.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks so much for commenting! I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. I'm on vacation starting tomorrow night until next Thursday. I'll update if I can, but no promises. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 3

The doors to the elevator slid open and they strode to the penthouse suite. A guard let them in and Lisa gasped when she saw her daughter.

"What happened?"

"Rogue dog. I lost my balance and twisted my ankle a little. It's nothing. Jason is overreacting."

Lisa's eyes locked with Jason's whose face is totally unreadable.

"We put some ice on it, but she'll need more. She couldn't put weight on it."

"I'll handle it. Thank you for taking care of her."

Jason nodded and left.

Lisa fussed around her daughter and Clarence got some ice and put it in a towel. He lifted her ankle and propped it up on a pillow.

"It's swollen," he said before laying the ice on it, making her body jerk.

Her mother handed her some aspirin and then threw a small blanket over her.

"Did you even thank him?" Lisa asked.

Eva sighed. "No."

"Now, I didn't raise you to be rude. He totally went out of the way for you. The least you can do is be grateful."

"No one asked him to. A guard would have done the same." She knew she sounded petty and that she normally wouldn't behave like this, but she is too angry with them to care.

Her father cleared her throat. "It isn't in Jason's nature to walk away, especially when he thinks the guards didn't do their job which I suspect is the case. You're going to call him and thank him right now."

Eva's mouth dropped open, but she recognizes the scowl on her father's eyes and that it is only right that she did. "Fine."

He dialed and then handed her the phone.

Jason picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"It's Evangeline."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just realized I didn't thank you, so thanks."

He could hear the tension in her voice making him grin. "They made you call me, didn't they?"

She didn't respond as she heard the amusement in his voice.

"None the less, you're welcome."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Evangeline."

Sonny watched him chuckle. "What was that all about?" He listened as Jason told the story. "She is going to be Skye 2.0."

Jason groaned. "I really hope not." He is closer with Skye now, but in the beginning, he just wanted to strangle her.

"Good luck with that, my friend."

Jason shook his head and got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason made his way over to the mansion.

"Hello dear," Lila said sweetly.

"Hi," Jason said before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She patted at his face and then he sat next to her. "I heard about the arrangement. How are you doing?"

Jason's shoulders dropped. "It's just—she's in love with someone else and I hate hurting Hannah. She's been good to me."

"Feelings can change. I'm more concerned about how you are going to get her to change them."

He shrugged. "You can't force someone to love another person."

"I agree, but she knows that she can't be with John. That doesn't make it any easier, but you can't sit back and do nothing."

He got up and started to pace. "I'm not good with this stuff."

Lila giggled, making him stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"You've never had to be. Girls always came to you and laid at your feet. Evangeline is not going to do that. Maybe if you had met under other circumstances, it would be different."

"I'm not all warm and fuzzy. I'm grumpy, quiet, and unromantic."

"You're romantic in your own way. Jason, you offer unconditional love and acceptance and the intensity works for you, not to mention the fact that you have a very big heart. Grand overtures are not always necessary. It's the little things that count the most. Be attentive and just be the real you. I don't even think you know what that means."

He plopped back onto the chair.

"You spend so much time hiding behind the mask you created to distance yourself from people, that I think you forget that underneath all of that you have a sense of humor and a sparkle in your eye. I saw it after the accident. You protect that aspect of you because you have been hurt. We all do that. If you decide that you want a true relationship with her, you are going to have to show her your vulnerability at some point."

He let out a long sigh. "And suppose she still doesn't want me?"

"Then the two of you will have to find a way to compromise. What I do know is that Evangeline is an extraordinary woman and you…" She closed her eyes for a second. "You are like my pride and joy. You built a life for yourself when it had almost been extinguished and proved to those doctors that you can feel and that you are intelligent, loyal, and loving. I've never seen you back away from a challenge before. I'm sorry that you lost Hannah, but what if she wasn't the woman for you? What if you could have someone that could take your life to another level? Give her some time to process and be respectful of her space and then you bring it."

A smirk slowly graced his handsome face. "Bring it?"

She giggled. "You heard me."

Reaching over, he swallowed up her small hand in his. "I love you. Thank you for thinking so highly of me."

"Always. I love you too and I'm looking forward to watching you fall in love."

He isn't sure what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

"Now, tell me how Skye is doing."

"She's good, but some of her cravings are really disgusting."

Lila laughed. "It will probably get worse."

He made a face. "Sometimes, I can't even look at her eat."

"Trust me, it's best to keep her happy."

"I know that." He stood. "Thank you for the talk. I heard everything you said."

"I'm glad you came to visit."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Evangeline tentatively stood on her ankle, it was sore but felt much better.

Her mother handed her some juice. "We need to go dress shopping."

"I know."

"Are you going with your sister?"

"Where is she?"

Lisa made a face. "She's flirting with Johnny in the hallway."

"Dear Lord, help us all."

Lisa grinned. "He is a good-looking man."

"Mom!"

"What? I have eyes."

"Is Johnny my new guard?"

"I think Jason just wanted him to check up on you and make sure the building was secure. We'll be moving into the house tomorrow and I'm sure that will make them all feel better." The new house was like a fortress.

The door flew open. "Vangie."

"Good morning."

"Johnny wanted to see you with his own two eyes."

He flashed her a smile and Eva returned it.

"See. I told you that she was fine," Layla said.

"Jason wanted to make sure that you were okay. He would have checked on you himself, but we had a little emergency at the warehouse. Have a nice day."

Eva gave him a little wave and he disappeared into the hallway.

"He is so dreamy," Layla said before plopping onto the couch.

"Will you go shopping with me later?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"We'll go to the boutique downstairs and if that doesn't work, then we'll venture elsewhere."

"Sounds good to me."

Lisa and Layla chatted while Evangeline pretended to read the paper. Her heart still aches for John and she is trying to let him go, but so many things reminded her of him. It won't be an easy task.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly noticed that Evangeline and Layla had entered the store. Normally, she doesn't work there, but she is covering for a friend. "Good afternoon. Can I help you find something?"

"Yes, I need a dress that is sexy, but not sleazy." She told Carly her size.

"Have a seat right there. I'll be back."

Layla's brow quirked. "Sexy?"

"I might as well have some fun showing him what he'll never have."

"Or, you might make it worse. Suppose he does end up wanting you? Maybe you should go the opposite way and dress dowdy."

Eva chuckled. "Would you believe that?"

"No. I don't think you've ever been called that."

Carly breezed by with five dresses in her hand and put them in a dressing room. "Alright, you're all set. If you need help, let me know."

Eva disappeared into the room.

"Does she have a hot date?"

"Yup."

"It's not like this town is swimming with hot men. Who is it?"

Layla didn't see any harm in saying it. The newspaper had already reported that the pair are an item and have been for a while, alluding that Hannah was a cover. "Jason Morgan."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? I thought he was with Hannah?"

"Nope. Don't you read the paper?"

"I've been working like crazy."

"Oh. Do you know Jason?"

"Not personally. I just lust over him like most single women in Port Charles."

Eva stepped out in a red dress and spun around.

"No," both women said as they scrunched up their faces.

"Moving on."

They went back to their conversation.

"Is she your sister or friend?"

"Sister."

"She's very pretty. Do you mind me asking what she and Jason have in common?"

"Business and they are both smart and stay to themselves most of the time."

Carly shrugged. "In bed, only their chemistry matters."

"True that."

Eva stepped out again in a dress with one strap that seemed like it was strategically wrapped around her body with extra material at the back that flowed down to the floor and created a slight train. There is a hint of cleavage where two bands of material didn't meet creating a sexy illusion.

"It's gorgeous on you, but maybe a little much for a normal dinner," Carly said. "Try on the green one."

"Okay."

She returned a few minutes later and Layla smiled. The dress has paper thin straps and reveals a little cleavage. It is a wrap dress that ended above her knees and accentuated all her curves.

"Very nice," Carly said. It is sexy and flirty without being crass.

"Take that one and the yellow one for the next big meeting."

"I agree," Eva said with a smile.

"Do you need shoes?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'm on it. What size?"

"Eight and a half."

"I'll come with you," Layla said.

They went to find some shoes that would complement both dresses while Evangeline got changed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared out of the window of the warehouse. His life had taken an abrupt change and he is struggling to make sense of it. Going through with this marriage will be stressful, but he knows it's best for both businesses. What he is unsure of is his role. If he's going to make this sacrifice, then Sonny is going to have to let go a little.

"Do I want to know what is making you look so intense?" Sonny asked.

"Probably not."

"Why don't we get some coffee and have a talk?" It was long overdue.

Jason followed him to the restaurant and then sat at a table. Sonny was gone for a few minutes, but then reappeared with two mugs and sat them down.

They got comfortable and then Jason spoke.

"Since you made me a partner, I feel like I'm in limbo. I need to know that things will change and that you'll trust me with bigger responsibilities."

Sonny sighed. "I know I've been holding back. Honestly, I wasn't sure you'd like the new role and that maybe you'd change your mind and want to go back to being an enforcer."

"I won't say it never crossed my mind, but that was because I was bored. After I marry Evangeline, then what happens?"

"We were thinking of you being the liaison between the two companies. You're good at organizing and seeing where things could go wrong."

"So, you want me to do strategic planning?"

"Basically, does that even sound interesting to you? There would some travel involved since we both have overseas offices which I know you'll like. Of course, there are security matters that you'd have to deal with too."

Jason sat back in the chair. "I guess that sounds good." It will certainly keep him busy.

"You'll have to have some meetings with Evangeline and our legal staff to make sure that we adhere to most laws and don't come under any agency scrutiny."

"She might have a problem with that, but I don't."

"Good."

"I never asked, but when is this wedding taking place?"

"Well, it's March. I was thinking June or July. That will give you and Evangeline a few months to date and get to know each other. You're going to have to make it believable in public. There will be a lot of people watching."

"Everyone in the business knows that this deal is business related."

"But, it's also about public perception. You know that."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"You're bringing her to the dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Supposedly."

"You haven't asked?"

"No. Don't act like it wasn't just expected; like we had a choice."

Sonny smirked. "What I'm saying is that I think you should at least call her and ask her if she'll accompany you. It's the respectful thing to do."

Jason muttered under her breath and dialed Eva's number.

She is in the car and let it ring a few times before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jason. Listen, I just wanted to ask if you'll accompany me to the meeting tomorrow night."

"Do I have a choice?" She was met with silence. "Fine. What time will you pick me up?"

"6:30."

"I'll be ready. You're wearing a suit, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you then."

Layla smiled. "Was that Jason?"

"Yes. I'm surprised he asked. I thought it was a done deal."

"He was trying to be a gentleman."

"Whatever."

"Evangeline…"

Eva growled. "Why are you acting as though I'm being unreasonable?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are and frankly, that hurts. You know what John meant to me."

Layla grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm not your enemy."

Eva let out a harsh breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed by all of this."

"I know, but somehow, you're going to have to find a healthy way to deal with it."

"Whatever."

Layla smirked. "Killing Jason with your curves might not be the way to do it."

Eva fought a smile and then started laughing and Layla joined her.

"You are supposed to be team Vangie."

"I am."

"You sound like you're team, Jason."

"He is really hot." She received a light smack from her sister. "Ow. I didn't lie. Those eyes are to die for."

"Get your head out of the gutter. Should I wear my hair down or up?"

"I like it down."

"Okay."

Layla leaned her head against her sister's shoulder. "I love you, Vangie. You can do this."

Instead of replying, Eva laid her cheek against Layla's hair. God, she hopes Layla is right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After taking one last look in the mirror, Eva smoothed down her dress and strode into the living room.

Clarence smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy."

Lisa appeared and went by her husband's side. "Are you ready?"

Layla looked up from her phone and smiled. "You all look very nice. Have fun."

"Don't think I don't know that Johnny will be stopping by while we're gone," Lisa said.

Layla's mouth dropped open, making her sister laugh.

"You can drop the innocent act. We're on to you," she said as Jason knocked on the door.

Layla smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should get that."

Eva scowled and then moved towards the door. When she pulled it open, Jason is standing in front of her clad in a suit that was made to fit his body. "Hi."

He handed her some flowers; one she had never seen before.

"What are they?"

"They are from Hawaii. I thought you deserved something unique." He had called Lila in a panic and she had talked him down and gave her opinion and then he went to a flower shop himself to find something that was different.

Evangeline was impressed, totally forgetting to censor herself. "Thank you."

Lisa flashed Jason a smile, showing him how impressed she was his choice.

Layla got up and grabbed a vase and put some water in it. "They are beautiful."

Jason started to shift, obviously not sure how to react to the praise.

"Are we ready?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Eva said before grabbing her purse.

"You look beautiful," Jason whispered as she walked by.

Eva nodded and then went out into the hallway. Layla gave Jason a reassuring smile before they left and then she let Johnny know the coast was almost clear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Will try to update again on Tuesday.

Chapter 4

The ride to the Italian restaurant was mostly quiet. When they got there, Jason dutifully held the door open and then offered his hand to assist her.

They went inside and joined Sonny, Skye, Dominic and Vicky Taglianni, and Vinny and DanyaScalero.

"Clarence, it's good to see you," Dominic said.

Jason held out Eva's chair and she sat, ignoring her frostiness as he took a seat beside her.

"Jason, you are looking well. Does that have anything to do with your beautiful girlfriend?"

Jason politely smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "I'll give her the credit."

Vicky stole a few glances at the couple, wondering if they are indeed okay or not. They are all aware of the arrangements, but Danya and Vicky had no idea about Hannah and John and the drama surrounding them.

Skye kissed the air on either side of Danya's face. "You look hot."

Danya grinned. "This old thing?"

Once all the pleasantries were exchanged, drinks were bought to the table and everyone started to chat.

Evangeline tried not to flinch when Jason put his arm around her, leaning it on the back of her chair, his fingertips resting on her shoulder. They hadn't talked about public shows of affection, but it certainly is going to be on the top of her list once they can steal a moment alone.

Danya and Vicky didn't miss the way she had tensed and gave each other a knowing look.

"Would you like some water?" Jason asked.

"Please."

He poured her some, placing the glass next to her and then leaned in closer to whisper. "Relax. I won't do anything you won't approve of."

Her gaze snapped to his and they stared for a moment and then Eva crossed her legs, exposing a little more of them to him and Jason couldn't help but steal a glance as he wondered what she was up to when she smirked.

Skye bit her lip, trying not to grin. It a move she would have made. She had driven Sonny crazy until she finally submitted.

The men moved to the bar so they could talk shop.

"So, Evangeline, how do you like Port Charles?" Vicky asked.

"I can't wait until we move into our new house. Living out of a hotel is tedious."

"When do you move?" Danya asked.

"It should be ready in a few days. They will start to unload boxes tomorrow."

Lisa smiled. "Packing was bad enough. I'm glad that I don't have to unpack too."

"Why did you pack yourself?" Vicky asked.

"Because she's anal," Eva said, making her mom gasp.

Everyone chuckled.

Jason walked towards the table with a fresh glass of wine, much to Eva's surprise.

"I noticed you were low."

Eva, realizing everyone is watching, smiled and took it from him. "Thanks."

Jason made his way back to the men and Vicky pretended to fan herself.

"He's gorgeous and a gentleman. That's quite a score," Danya said.

Eva, feigning shyness, nodding in agreement. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Vicky said.

They went to the ladies room and as they were checking their makeup, Vicky's eyes settled on Eva.

"It will get easier the more time you spend around him."

Eva's head jerked up.

"I know that your relationship was arranged, but you could have done far worse. My sister had to marry Sal. You've met him, right?"

Eva made a face and nodded.

"Yeah… She wasn't happy at all, but she took one for the team. While he isn't most women's dream, she has three kids now that she adores."

Eva didn't say anything because she didn't want to offend, but there were rumors galore that the kids weren't Sal's.

"Anyway, Jason might be a little intense, but he seems like an okay guy."

Eva rubbed her lips together, spreading the color around. "I'm just not ready to commit."

"Why?"

She put her lipstick back in her purse. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry. Are you really going to be able to go through with this?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Well, you can always call me. Give me your phone."

Eva fished it out of her small purse and Vicky programmed her number in.

"I promise whatever you tell me stays with me. I won't tell Danya or my husband."

"Thanks."

Vicky lightly touched Eva's chin. "Just a small suggestion, when you're in public, you're going to have to learn to look at Jason like he is your world. When you are in the mafia, there are people out there just looking to take you down at any sign of weakness or division. If they see a way to use you against your husband, they will. The FBI lives for that shit and you don't want to be put into that position. Despite what a good actress you are, I saw you flinch when he touched you. Somehow, you're going to have to get used to his energy."

Eva shut her eyes as Vicky's hand fell away. "I'll try to do better."

"If you must, then pretend that he is the man you're in love with. Do what you have to do."

The statement made her wince. "I need some fresh air."

"Okay."

They went back out into the room and Eva made her way out to the terrace. After a few minutes, Jason suddenly appeared.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes flared with anger. "Why are you being so attentive?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"No—yes, I mean you're driving me crazy. I just needed a few minutes."

His jaw clenched as he rocked slightly and shifted his weight. "I'm trying. I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want—" She paused, spinning around on her heel as she stopped the name John from pouring from her lips.

Jason moved closer and slid his hands down her arms making her jerk away.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to get used to me or this isn't going to work."

She turned to face him, defiance lighting up her eyes. "All of you just expect me to swallow my feelings and act like a Stepford wife—fine. You want a robot, you got one."

He watched her determined gait as she strode back into the room and he blew out the breath he was holding. When he went back inside, Evangeline was laughing at something Danya said and their eyes met and she gave him a soft smile, immediately throwing him. Recovering quickly, he returned it and sat down. He reached for his beer and almost shuddered when her hand found the nape of his neck and started to play with his hair. Vicky had to cover her mouth with her hands. Evangeline was talking to Skye like she was oblivious to the response she elicited from her future husband.

Jason swallowed languidly and then placed his hand on her knee where he started to make a little circle with his thumb, making Evangeline's body tingle since, unbeknownst to him, that was one of her erogenous zones.

She nonchalantly put her left hand on top of his and pressed her thumb against his to stop it.

Lisa tried not to even look their way. She had a feeling she knew what game they were playing. Her only hope is that it will end up taking them both by surprise and they'd eventually have genuine feelings for one another.

Clarence and Sonny were too busy chatting to notice, but Skye gave Vicky a knowing look.

Eva slipped her hand off Jason's and then placed it on his leg as she leaned over to look at a picture of Danya's little girl, purposely moving her thumb back and forth only stopping when she heard him slightly hiss.

A waiter came out of the kitchen with a tray and while everyone's attention was diverted, Jason leaned over and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What everyone wants me to do. Aren't you happy?"

He held her gaze for a long moment. "No." He jerked his hand away from her knee and took a swig of his beer, wishing he could get up and walk away.

Evangeline tried not to let it get to her and spent the rest of the night chatting with the other ladies. When it was time to go, Lisa let them know that they were going over to Sonny's for a while, so Jason took Eva's hand and led her outside. Once they were in the car, he turned his head and stared out of the window.

"What? Now you're mad at me?"

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

His eyes snapped to hers and neither spoke for a long moment. "Have I ever asked you to be someone you're not?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Maybe you didn't ask directly, but you're expecting me to play a role that isn't me, to pretend that all of this okay when it's not."

"You agreed to it and punishing me isn't going to give you what you want. I've only tried to respect you and if you think I'm going to act like Sonny did with Skye and put up with you disrespecting me, then you have another thing coming," he snarled.

Her mouth opened and shut a few times before she crossed her arms in front of her as tears crept into her eyes. "I can't just shut my feelings off."

"I know." He is painfully aware of that. "When it's time to walk down that aisle if you don't want this then don't do it." He hadn't been in love with Hannah, so he had an advantage, but he understands why she is upset.

Her jaw fell open as she turned to meet his stare. "You know I can't do that."

"If this is how it's going to be with you forever, then I'm not okay with that and I'm not going to sleep with you when you hate me to produce some…heir. That is not me. You have three months to decide if we can make this work. The longer you fight, the further we'll be from each other. It's your call."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were blindsided just as much as me. Why don't you get a choice? Are you just going to do whatever I want?"

He isn't sure how to answer that. After taking a minute to pour through his thoughts, he let out a long sigh. "I don't know you very well, but my grandmother is a big fan and I consider her a great judge of character. I trust her more than anyone on this earth. She thinks we can do this and that if we both give in, it could be extraordinary. Honestly, relationships haven't been very good to me, so I don't have very high expectations, but she does. If she thinks that I should give it a chance, then I think I would be stupid not too."

"She sounds like an incurable romantic."

"Probably. So, there are going to be times that I'm going to have to put my arm around you and hold your hand. Can you learn to be okay with that?"

"I'll try. Sometimes, you just catch me by surprise."

"Well, I can't announce it. How about if I lightly squeeze your arm once before I do it."

"Okay."

Jason felt like maybe they had taken a step forward. The car stopped and he got out and held out his hand. She slipped her fingers into his warm embrace and they walked towards the door hand in hand. The doorman opened it and they strode towards the elevators.

"Ms. Williamson, is it true that you and Mr. Morgan are engaged? We don't see a ring."

Eva was only thrown for a minute. "My relationship with Mr. Morgan is none of your business."

He let go of her hand and slightly squeezed her arm before putting his around her. They got to the elevator, which a guard is holding open for them. The woman is still shouting out questions as the door closes.

When they got out on her floor, they walked towards her door and Eva turned around to look at him.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Can you give me a couple of more days. Please."

"Okay."

Just when he felt like he was making a little progress, she pulled away.

"I'll text you in a few days. Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Evangeline."

She went inside and he made his way to the elevator, undoing the top button on his shirt as he wonders how they are ever going to have some common ground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

True to her word, she had called two days later and agreed to meet him at a diner on the outskirts of town.

He watched her approach, clad in jeans, a blouse, and wedges. She slipped into the booth and the waitress put a glass of iced tea in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you have any questions about the menu."

Eva smiled and then turned her attention to Jason.

"I'm glad that you agreed to come."

"This is hard for me, but I'm trying."

"Thanks. You know, it's not easy for me either."

She glanced up from the menu. "Go on."

"I have this thing about letting people make their own choices. My family tried to take mine away after I got out of the coma and that made me feel stuck and like I didn't get a say in my life. They couldn't force me to remember or be who I wasn't, and in the end, their determination to control me almost ruined our relationship for good."

She is aware of Jason's past. "What was it like when you woke up?"

The waitress interrupted and they both rattled off their orders.

"Well, it was confusing and I was really angry. You have nothing on me."

She smirked.

"I was, what Johnny calls, a hot mess. I struggled to just navigate through life. There was a huge chip on my shoulder and everyone was telling me how to think and feel. I don't want you to like me because you have too. Life is hard enough."

"You make it sound so simple."

"I know where your heart lies and I honestly don't know how to compete with that."

"Why do you want to?"

Jason sighed. "This business became my life. Maybe I hid behind it, but I also want it to be successful. That I'm good at. Relationships…not so much."

"Why? Is it because of the accident?"

"I excel at shutting my emotions down and not showing vulnerability. It's hard to turn that off."

"Do you think people will hurt you?"

"Yes, and I can't afford to be distracted like that. It could mean my life."

She understood and was surprised that he was confiding in her. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I just thought you should know where my head is at."

She took a long sip. "Before I ask you my next question, how did you know I like iced tea?" Her mouth fell open when she noticed the slight red tint to his cheeks, but she quickly recovered.

"I kind of flirted with the waitress at the Metro Court and got her to tell me what you like."

Her head tilted. "You flirt?"

Out of what he said, his flirting skills was the last thing he thought she'd bring up. "Yeah."

She frowned, making him do so as well.

"What? You don't think I have game?"

She grinned. "It just sounds so wrong coming from your mouth. You don't seem like the type that would admit that."

"I may not flirt like the average person, but I can."

Now her curiosity was piqued. "Show me."

His left brow rose. "You want me to flirt with you?"

"Yes, for professional purposes of course."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the delay. I was way busier over the holidays then I had anticipated. *Beachgirl25 – lol cat.

Chapter 5

Jason tried to hide his amusement with a blank stare, but she could tell from his eyes that he is enjoying the conversation. She curiously watched as he licked his lips and his baby blues seemed to come alive. He stood and held out his hand. They are at a booth in the corner and no one else is around. She let him pull her into a standing position and then waited.

"Hey."

She fought a smile. "Hey."

He leaned closer with his eyes slightly hooded. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure."

His head dipped closer and she sucked in a breath, thinking that he was going to kiss her, but instead, he slid his cheek against hers as he grabbed her hand. The smoothness of his skin felt good against hers and his aftershave filled her nostrils along with his own unique smell which is quite nice. His breath fanned across her ear, making her heart beat faster. "I need some information about what one of your guests eats." His voice was soft and slightly raspy, a killer combination. He slowly retreated, making her sharply inhale, and then looked her up and down before gazing into her eyes. "You think you can help with that?" he asked as he stared at her lips.

She bit her lower one momentarily and then grinned. "That was smooth, Morgan."

He smirked and then sat in the booth.

The waitress, who had been watching, fanned herself. Her day was always made when any of the Corinthos/Morgan men stopped by. She thought they were downright delectable.

"What? I'm sure in your line of business that kind of skill is necessary."

"Usually, I'm trying to get information from men and use far more persuasive means."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"I would never hurt you, Evangeline."

She had to admit, she liked how her name sounded coming off his lips. "Good to know."

The waitress put their plates down and Jason scooted out of the booth and fished out his phone.

"I'll be right back. I have to take this."

Eva nodded and the waitress fanned herself.

"Your man is absolutely yummy.

Eva chuckled. "He's something else alright."

She left and Jason returned and they mostly ate in silence.

Once they were done and he had paid the bill, he motioned for her to stand.

"Now what?"

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No."

"Want to?"

She smiled. "I guess."

She told her driver that Jason would take her home and then glanced up at her future husband who was unfastening a helmet. "Wait. You want me to mess up my hair?"

He frowned. "Uh, I would think you would worry more about protection."

She took it from him. "Jason, black women have a thing about their hair. You need to study up."

He paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing and then hoped to God that Stan could fill him in later. Reaching out, he helped her fasten the strap and then gave her a few directions before climbing onto the bike. She got on behind him and held on, squealing when he revved the motor and it jolted forward. For a half hour, he drove around, making sure not to go too fast and Eva loved it. Finally, he pulled onto a dirt road and they drove for several minutes before he parked the bike. She slipped off the back and took her helmet off and then shook out her hair.

"Do I look like a hot mess?"

He smirked and then reached out and fixed her hair, noting how soft it was. "You look fine. Come on."

She followed him to the edge of a hill and smiled when she looked out over the town which was now in the distance. "It's beautiful here."

"I like coming here to think. I need to ask you something."

She turned to look at him and realized that he had a box in his hand. "Jason…"

"It's necessary and I wasn't sure if I should spring it on you or let you pick. If you don't like it, we'll go the second route."

She nodded as he opened it and then gasped. "Wow."

"Is it too much?"

She shook her head, emotion starting to well up. "I'm sorry."

"I get it. Will you marry me?" He shifted nervously.

Relieved that he hadn't gotten on one knee, she pushed past her wish that John was asking the question and nodded. "Yes."

He slowly slipped the three-carat pear-shaped ring onto her finger and then she turned away from him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Why don't I get you home?" He hated that she is so conflicted.

She nodded and then followed him back to the bike and got on.

The whole way home Jason fretted that he had pushed things too far by giving her the ring. When they pulled up to the house at Crimson point, she got off quickly and handed him the helmet before running inside.

Lisa started to greet her, but saw the tears and let her be. She walked outside where a despondent Jason sat on the bike.

"What happened?"

Jason couldn't even look at her. "We were getting along well, so I thought I'd give her the ring."

"Oh." Lisa hadn't noticed it. "She'll be okay. Just give her a day or so. Okay?"

Jason nodded.

Lisa touched his arm. "You didn't do anything wrong. That ring just made it real and she needs time to process it."

"Okay."

She watched him start the bike and pull away and then went to find her daughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sat on her bed, staring at her hand. She picked up her cell phone and dialed John and then threw it across the bed when he didn't answer.

"Cookie…"

"Not now mom."

"Baby, you need to talk and I will listen. I promise I won't judge you."

After a long moment, she spoke. "I—this ring just makes it so real and I'm freaking out a little."

Lisa said next to her and took her hand. "It's beautiful."

"I think I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to. It just took me by surprise."

Lisa bit her tongue and took a deep breath. "Go on."

"He's a nice guy. I can tell that from our conversations. He's been through a lot and I don't want to torture him over this."

"You just need time."

Eva stared at her hand. "The one thing that I don't have."

"Do you think you can love him someday?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"But, there's a part of you that feels rebellious?"

Eva nodded.

"Do you want me to send out the invitations? Layla, Skye, and I can handle the details."

Eva stood and then started to pace.

"Of course, you can pick the dress and the cake and any other detail you want. You're really stressed out right now and we can handle most of it."

"Thank you." Her heart just wasn't totally into it.

"We'll plan everything and then run things by you. I don't want to leave you out of the process, but you don't need to be bogged down with all the research."

"Two words—Wedding Planner."

Lisa grinned. "And take all my fun away?"

Eva hugged her mother. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the mansion through the back door and found Lila sitting in the living room.

"Jason. How lovely to see you."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better." She studied him for a moment. "How are you?"

"I think I messed up."

"Evangeline?"

Jason nodded. "We were fine. She was being nice and teasing me at lunch. I took her for a ride on the bike."

"Did she like it?"

"Yes."

Her eyes danced with amusement, making him smirk. "Then what happened?"

"I took her to a place I go to when I want to think and I gave her a ring."

"Oh."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Did her demeanor change?"

"Yes. I thought she was going to cry."

"This is all very emotional for her."

"I know. It's not easy for me either." He felt like he was walking on eggshells and he hated it.

Lila reached out and touched his arm. "Jason, you are a doer and your instinct is to fix things. You can't fix this. It's something you can't control. Just give her the space she needs and I truly think she'll come around. You said she was engaging with you at lunch which is a step forward."

"I guess."

"Do you want to end all of this?" If he does, she will talk to Clarence.

"No."

"Okay. I don't think she does either. Let her reach out to you okay?"

He nodded.

"Now, when are you going to buy a little side cart so you can take me on a ride?"

"Over my dead body," Edward said as he walked into the room.

Jason clenched his jaw so that he didn't laugh at the scowl on Lila's perfect face.

"Edward dear, the last I checked, I don't need your permission."

Tracy grinned as she stopped behind her father who had frozen in his tracks, not knowing what to say. "I guess she told you."

Edward turned to look at his daughter. "Do not make me put you on a time out."

Jason kissed Lila on the cheek and slipped out as their voices rose. Some things never changed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stepped out of the shadows and approached Evangeline who is sitting on a porch swing. "You look like you're cold."

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

He slipped into the house and came back with a throw and draped it over her.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"I guess. Don't you get cold?"

"Not really. The cold feels good."

She patted the space next to her.

"I really shouldn't."

"I insist."

He sat next to her. "Jason is a good guy."

"I know."

"He's trying."

"I know that too."

"John is coming back tomorrow."

"Oh?" She certainly was not expecting that.

Johnny cleared his throat. "It's only for a few days. We have a big meeting."

"I guess this is my big test then."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm going to avoid him. I have to." She didn't trust herself and she is trying to move on. Seeing him will just set her back.

"I need to make my rounds and then I'm leaving. If you want me to give Jason a message, I could."

"Tell him to meet me at my office for lunch."

Johnny stood. "Don't stay out here too long."

"I won't."

She watched him leave. John coming back had thrown her a little bit, but she just had to put him out of her mind and she knew the only way to do that was to spend more time with Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stan picked up his phone. "Jason?"

"Hey. I need to ask you something. It's not about business."

He is surprised. It's not like they never had casual conversations, but Jason is his boss. "Shoot, well not literally?"

"Evangeline said that I need to learn about black women and hair."

Stan busted out laughing as Jason pulled the phone away and stared at it momentarily. "Mom, Jason's soon to be wife told him he needed to learn about black women and hair."

Epiphany grinned. "This is priceless. Give me the phone."

Stan handed it over. Jason would probably make him pay for that later, but he didn't care.

"Jason?"

He groaned. "Hi, Epiphany."

She loved that he is probably squirming. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know—everything?"

She chuckled. "Your girl has very beautiful hair."

"I'm aware of that."

"And you'd probably just love to tug on it."

Jason felt ill. He did not want to have this conversation with her. "Probably."

"Well don't. Resist the urge and grab something else."

'Why? It's just hair."

Epiphany sputtered and Stan couldn't contain his laughter. "It's not just hair. We spend a lot of money to make it look good and your hands have oils in it and could make it revert."

"Revert?" He felt like she was talking another language.

"And don't put water on it unless you get her permission. Water is like our kryptonite."

This was the most bizarre conversation he had ever had. "Anything else?" God, he hopes he doesn't regret asking that.

"She has straight hair, so she'll probably wrap it at night."

"In what?"

Stan is leaning on his mother's arm so he can hear more of the conversation and can't stop grinning. It's rare that Jason is not confident about something.

"A satin cap so it will look pretty the next day."

"She doesn't wash her hair every day?"

"Hell no! That would strip all the nutrients out and you don't want to blow dry your hair every day because you'll have breakage. You have a lot to learn, my friend."

Jason shook his head. How could there be that much to learn about hair? He either left his long or chopped it off. A sad thought filtered through his head. Shower sex is probably out. "Guess so. Well, thanks Epiphany."

"You're very welcome."

"And tell Stan that he's fired."

Epiphany chuckled at the look on her son's face. "He said that he'll see you later."

Jason mumbled as he ended the call and Epiphany broke out into a full laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Eva decided to go for a jog on the docks. She had one of her father's guards with her along with Max who is not known for liking to run anywhere. She took it easy at first and then went faster for a while before slowing again. It is a technique called intervals and doing them made her workout go faster.

Her guard stopped when Max stumbled and made sure he was okay and then sprinted towards Eva. Out the corner of her eye, she saw an old man drop something and then struggle to pick it up, so she darted towards the water. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you, young lady," the seemingly older man said.

After she handed him the glasses she turned to continue running and she was grabbed and pulled backward, making her lose her balance as the man put a gun to her head.

Jason and Sonny were coming out of the warehouse when they saw several guards running towards a bench and they followed.

"Stay back!" he yelled. "I swear I'll kill her."

Max held his hands up. "I'd advise you to let her go, now."

"That's not happening."

"What do you want?"

"Money, lots of it."

Jason slipped next to Max. "Do you know who I am?"

The man smiled. "Doesn't everyone?"

Evangeline's eyes are wide as she grips the man's hand which is tightening around her throat. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jason's gaze never left the man who is starting to get unnerved. "Let her go."

His voice was so cold and lethal that Max thought sure the man was going to do just that, but he didn't.

"You destroyed my father. I know you killed him and now, you get to lose someone that you love."

Sonny stepped forward. "Wait. Who is your father?"

"Marcus Girelli."

Sonny recognizes the name, but they hadn't touched him. "I have no beef with your dad and I'm willing to help you find him."

"You must think that I'm stupid."

His eyes are menacing and Eva starts clawing at his hand because she can't get enough air.

"You're hurting her!" Sonny said.

"So be it."

He put his free arm under her chin as she struggled to remain conscious. "Evangeline, look at me."She met Jason's tender yet intense gaze and he watched a tear flow down her cheek as she fought to breathe. His worried blue eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this one. Thank you for embracing my dream couple. *Beachgirl25 – lol you crack me up.

Chapter 6

A red dot darted over Eva's face as their gunman tried to find an opening to take the man out. Then to their horror, the man took a step backward and they dropped into the water. The start of an engine sounded and a boat took off, but they are scared to shoot because Evangeline could be on it. John froze, unable to process that she is gone, but Jason tossed his phone to Sonny and ran forward before jumping into the cold water as bullets whizzed around him, but he didn't care because his gut told him that Eva wasn't on that boat. He kicked his feet hard, as the darkness of the water enveloped him and then his hand glanced against her fingertips, prompting him to dive down further until he grabbed her lifeless body and hauled her to the surface, lungs burning. He burst through the surface, spitting out water and gulping some air as held her head above the water. John and Johnny ran forward, with their guns raised. They grabbed Eva's cold body and hoisted her onto the docks and then a few other guards fished Jason out.

John did CPR and to all their relief, soon Eva was coughing up water. She was starting to panic, so John whispered softly in her ear that she was safe. As everything started to come into focus, she heard someone breathing heavily to her right and her head lopped towards the sound until her eyes locked with Jason's and she realizes he saved her too. "Thank you."

He tries to push himself up and that is when she sees the blood and her eyes fill with fear.

Lisa and Clarence, who had been at Kelly's, rush forward and she notices that Jason doesn't look good and kneels in front of him, grabbing his face. "Jason, focus on my voice."

He tries, but his eyelids are so heavy that he can't keep them open.

"He's bleeding," Eva says as all eyes go to Jason.

Johnny curses under his breath right before Jason collapses back onto the deck.

The guards push the crowd back as the EMT's arrive. They start to work on the couple and get them both onto gurneys.

"I'll go with Jason," Sonny said.

Lisa grabs her daughter's hand. "Johnny, you go with Eva and protect her with your life."

"I will."

They were quickly put into separate ambulances.

"She could have died," Lisa said.

"Jason saved her. She'll be fine," Clarence said. He needed someone to tell him how this all went down. This is unacceptable. Even though they all took risks on a daily basis being in this business, that bastard went after his family, and there is no way he'll let him get away with it.

"We need to find out who did this and they need to die," she said coldly.

"I'll make sure that it happens," John said before walking away. He didn't buy the guy's story. Something else is going on.

"He's beating himself up," Lisa said softly.

Clarence sighed. "He should be."

"Don't be hard on him Clarence." She loves her daughter and probably under any other circumstance, she would agree that John needed to punished for not trying to save her at first, but considering what had happened to take him off his game, he had already lost so much and she knew that he would never forgive himself for hesitating. John behaved like most of them would have even though he was paid to do otherwise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline was stabilized and they were warming up her body. Luckily, Jason didn't need surgery, but he did need a transfusion.

Lisa held her daughter's hand. "You and Layla are my best achievements. I don't know what I'd do if either one of you died."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest. Any word on Jason?" She needs to know that he is okay before she can totally relax.

"He's stable. I'm sure someone will come in once they know more."

"I invited him for lunch, looks like that isn't going to happen."

Lisa pulled her daughter's other hand towards her so she could admire the ring. "It is beautiful."

"I'm glad it wasn't lost."

Lisa's brow quirked. "Really?"

"I might be rebellious, but I'm not stupid. It's a gorgeous ring."

Her mom smiled as Skye strode into the room.

"How is the patient?"

"Drying out."

Skye chuckled. "Very funny…"

"Do you know how Jason is?"

"He's in a room down the hall. They are giving him a transfusion and getting his body temperature up."

'Is he awake?"

"Yes."

"Good." Eva was already feeling guilty that he had to come to her rescue. She shouldn't have stopped and it wouldn't happen again.

Skye patted her leg. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You had no way of knowing."

"He could have died because of me."

"But he didn't and he will be just fine."

"He'll need someone to help him. Do you think he'll stay with his family?"

Skye grinned. "Hell no! He can stay with us if he needs too."

Eva bit her lip before turning to her mother. "Maybe he should stay with us. We have plenty of room and the house is secure."

Skye jumped right back in. "Really, it's no trouble."

"Skye, while the offer is lovely, I think it will be good to let Eva help him. Maybe you could go see if Jason will be agreeable to that."

"Sure." A pleased Skye left the room and Lisa gave her daughter a funny look.

"What?" Eva asked.

"You're trying."

"I said I would. Besides, if I hadn't of made such a dumb move, he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

Lisa knew that her daughter wouldn't let it go, so she let the statement pass and hoped that Jason would agree to be their guest. The more time the couple spent together, the better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye joined Sonny who is sitting by the bed. He stood so they could switch places and Skye gripped Jason's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. How is Evangeline?"

"She's doing well actually and asked about you."

He is too tired to look too surprised, but Skye caught his expression.

"In fact, she wants you to recover at Crimson Point."

Jason made a face. "Did she hit her head?"

They chuckled.

"No. Frankly, I think she's feeling a little guilty."

"She shouldn't."

"I'm sure she knows that on some level, but right now, she feels bad about what happened. Will you consider it? I think you two could use the bonding time."

Jason groaned. "Fine." He hated people fawning all over him though.

"I will let her know. Feel better."

She left and Sonny grinned.

"Shut it."

"She's thawing towards you."

"We'll see."

"Are you in pain?"

Jason shook his head. "No meds."

"You're ridiculous."

"I need to stay sharp. We don't know what that was all about."

"I know, but I have guards everywhere. The guy was wearing a disguise, so we don't who it really was."

"Have the guys ask around. Someone will slip, they always do."

"I agree. You rest and I'll go check with Johnny."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye entered Eva's room.

"What did he say?"

"That he'll come, but I'll warn you. He'll be grumpy and he hates people hovering."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "Well, he'll just have to suck it up because I don't agree to that term."

Skye chuckled. "Maybe I could stay too. Jason's expressions will be priceless."

Eva finally cracked a smile.

"There's my beautiful girl," Clarence said. "Layla is on her way."

"I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Thank God for Jason," Clarence said before kissing her forehead.

"Honey, Jason is going to recover at our house," Lisa said.

"Really? Does he know?"

Skye chuckled. "I'm going to go back to his room. I'll stop by later."

"Thank you, Skye," Eva said.

"Was this your idea?" Clarence asked.

"Yes."

He couldn't wait to tell Lila about the new developments. On cue, the patriarch entered the room.

"Evangeline, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm so relieved. You gave us quite a scare."

"I think I have some more gray hairs to cover," Lisa quipped.

Lila grinned.

"Jason is going to recover at our home," Clarence said.

Lila tried to hide her utter glee. "Well, that is very nice of you. I know he's in good hands."

"You guys are so transparent," Eva said before yawning.

Lila giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you need anything, you let me know."

Eva couldn't help but smile. Lila is so cute. "Thank you."

"Don't let him push you away. He gets cranky when he's hurt."

"I won't."

"Clarence, may I speak with you in the hallway?"

He smiled and followed her out.

"Do you need to worry about those two?" Eva asked.

Lisa grinned. "Lila loves her some Edward. I don't mind the flirting because I know that your father isn't going anywhere and she is too classy to cheat."

"She's pretty cute…"

"I will have to agree with that, but the one thing we all have in common is our love of family. I admire her because she understands what is important. Besides, I'm never the subject of their scheming, thank God. So, you're on your own."

"What happened to the love of family?"

"Oh, I still love you, but with those two against you, I don't think you stand a chance."

Eva shook her head and then closed her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will since I heard Evangeline will be taking care of you."

Jason smirked. "Word travels fast."

"Well, I'm a little put out that you didn't choose us, but I will find some way to get over it."

Sonny grinned.

"I asked if I could come too. I didn't want to miss anything," Skye said.

Lila chuckled. "And how is the pregnancy going?"

"I am getting big and so is my appetite."

"You eat whatever you want. Pregnancy agrees with you."

"Thank you, Lila."

Sonny stood. "Alright, I'm going to go feed my wife. If you need anything, let Milo know."

"Later," Jason said.

Lila moved closer to the bed and looked at Jason's bandaged arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too badly."

"I stopped to check on Evangeline. She is doing well."

"Good."

"I don't like you taking crazy risks like that, but I know why you did it."

There was no way in hell Jason was going to let Eva drown.

"Just please do whatever the doctors tell you to do. It's important that you heal."

"I will."

"I love you, Jason." She kissed his cheek. "You need to rest. I'll check on you later."

He watched her leave and then finally closed his eyes as exhaustion set in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Eva showed up and with her hair pulled back, but given his talk with Epiphany, he noted the texture.

"I'm having a bad hair day."

"You look fine, but I'm sure I'm not faring any better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm sore, but I'll live."

"Thank you so much for jumping in to get me. I shouldn't have stopped to help him."

Jason opened his hand and she placed hers in it. "Did he say anything at all to you?"

"No."

He perused her neck which looks a little bruised.

"It will go away."

"Did you have any nightmares?"

She squirmed a little as he patiently waited for her response. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It was my fault. For now on, I'll make sure my guards are closer."

"Maybe I should make Max work out with you every morning."

She slightly smiled. "Yeah, he was a little out of shape."

"He thinks as long as his trigger finger is limber, then he's good."

He is glad to see her laugh.

"Is there anything you like to eat? I can have our cook shop for you."

"I like steak and hamburgers."

"Okay."

They both had forgotten they were holding hands.

"What about vegetables?"

Jason looked at her warily.

"Seriously? A big guy like you is scared of veggies?"

"I would never call them veggies."

"You wait until you taste my mom's cooking. I think she'll change your mind."

"She can try."

"Those are fighting words," Lisa said entering the room.

Jason smiled.

"But I am up for the challenge." She noticed that they are holding hands, but she ignored it. "Leo is going to come in and talk to you and then I think they are letting you go home."

"Great."

On cue, Leo strode towards them. "Jason. How are you feeling?"

Evangeline stood and moved aside.

"I'm okay. It's not painful."

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

Leo did some tests. "Well, your blood pressure is good and your wound looks okay. I'm going to send you home with some antibiotics just in case. You do have someone to look after you, right?"

"We are," Lisa said.

"Good. No lifting with that arm, or doing anything strenuous for a while."

"Got it."

"Alright, I already signed your papers, so a nurse will be in shortly with a chair."

"Thanks."

Lisa went into the hallway to let the guards know they are going to be on the move.

"I'm going to have them put you in the bedroom next to me. I thought it would be easier to look in on you."

"That's fine."

"I know you probably think we're being over cautious."

"I'll deal."

John walked into the room. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eva swallowed hard. "We're both fine. Thanks for bringing me back."

"I'm glad I could help."

Lisa called for her daughter and Evangeline joined her.

John sighed. She wouldn't even look at him and it just killed him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm getting out of here in a few."

"Good. Look, I don't know what happened out there. I froze."

"I understand."

"But you didn't."

"Beating yourself up isn't going to change anything. She's alive, partly because of your actions," Jason said.

"I'm going to help find out who did this. I'll let you know when I get something."

"Thanks."

John left and fifteen minutes later, a nurse came in to help Jason get ready to leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got to Crimson Point, Evangeline led the way upstairs and directed him to his room.

"I hope this is okay."

Jason looked around. It was decorated tastefully and has a king-sized bed. "It's fine."

"Sit," she said firmly.

He did as he was told and Eva took off his shoes and socks.

"Should you really be doing this?" Her body had been through a lot.

"I'm fine."

He scooted back against the pillows and she sat next to him.

"Johnny packed you a bag and your clothes are in the dresser. There's some water right there and if you need anything else, just grab that walkie. My mom has the other one."

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

He patted the bed next to him. "Why don't you get comfortable so we can talk?"

She tentatively walked around the bed, grabbing the blanket at the bottom and laid down, throwing it over her body. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

She shook her head. "No. At one point, I just wanted to be Layla's boss."

Jason smiled. "Something tells me that she shot you down."

"Definitely. For a while, I wanted to be a singer."

"That's because you're really good at it."

"Thanks. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I know that before the accident, I was going to be a doctor."

Her brow lifted.

"I know. It's hard for me to see that now. I would have been happy fixing bikes as long as I got to ride them."

"Do you have a leather jacket?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. We'll have to get you a matching one."

She smiled as her eyelids grew heavy. "Sounds nice."

He gazed at her for a while longer and then shut his too.

Lisa and Layla stood in the hallway with big smiles on their faces. Things are progressing nicely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several hours later, Lisa carried a tray into the room as Jason's eyes flickered open.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Thanks."

He moved, forgetting about his arm and hissed.

"Take it slowly, Jason."

She made sure he got to the bathroom safely and then approached her daughter. "Evangeline."

When she didn't move she shook her. "Evangeline."

Lisa felt the panic build. "Baby?"

Jason moved to her side. "What's wrong?"

"She's not waking up."

"Is she usually hard to wake up?"

"Sometimes."

"Allow me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me!

Chapter 7

Lisa stepped back and Jason leaned onto the bed with his good arm so he could speak into her ear. "Evangeline."

She murmured something under her breath, making him smile.

He tried again a little louder. "Evangeline."

Her eyes sprang open in a panic as she tried to sit up, knocking into Jason and then bouncing back onto the bed. "Sorry."

Jason smirked and then stood upright. Lisa got him settled and then put a tray on each of their laps before sitting a plate on top of it.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you," Jason said.

"Yeah, thanks, mom."

Jason took a bite of the meatloaf and slowly chewed. "That's really good."

Eva just nodded as she shoved a fork full into her mouth.

They ate mostly in silence.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," she finally said.

"Your mom is a great cook. Can you make this?"

Eva slightly smiled. "Yes. I can't make everything she does, but I'm pretty good in the kitchen. How about you?"

"I make good breakfast foods and I can barbecue."

"I'll have to test out your skills."

"I'll bring it."

She grinned just as her sister walked into the room.

"What's the joke?"

"It wasn't a joke. Jason says he can cook breakfast."

Layla smiled as she picked up a tray. "What is your specialty?"

"Probably omelets or pancakes and bacon."

"Bacon makes anything taste better."

"I'll second that," Eva said.

"Be right back," Layla said before leaving the room.

A few minutes later she returned with something in her hand and crawled between them.

"You didn't!" Eva said.

"Oh, I did."

Eva went to grab the photo album, so Layla quickly handed it to Jason. He laid it on his leg and opened it.

"Wow, that's some hairstyle," he said as he smiled.

Eva leaned over and groaned. "My mom loved those puffs."

Layla chuckled. "You looked so cute though."

"You probably wrap it at night now," Jason said.

Layla and Eva's mouth fell open as they stared at each other.

"What do you know about wrapping hair?" Layla asked.

Jason shrugged. "I know stuff. What's up with that outfit?"

Eva's slight smile because she realized that he was doing some research on her quickly faded. "This is mortifying."

"That was her favorite shirt."

His brow quirked.

"It was just colorful," Eva said.

Layla shot her a look. "It's like a rainbow threw up on you."

"That's just disgusting."

Jason smiled and went to the next page.

"Ha! You have no room to talk. Look at that outfit."

Layla made a face. "I looked fly. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who told you that?"

"Josh did."

"And you believed him? Guys will say anything."

"If I tell you that you look nice or whatever, I mean it," Jason said.

Layla smiled. They continued to look through the album and Jason chuckled at the sister's antics. Once they were done, Layla slid to the end of the bed. "I have a date."

"Poor Johnny," Eva said.

"Who says it's Johnny?"

"I'm gonna tell him you said that," Jason said.

"Don't you dare! Later."

Evangeline shook her head. "Johnny has no idea what he is in for."

Jason smiled.

"Don't smile yet. When we go over to your family's house, I'm sure I'll be looking at some photo albums too."

"I don't remember, so it can't be held against me."

"Have you ever looked at them?"

"Right after the accident, I did."

"Does it bother you?"

He sighed. "I have a little bit of chip on my shoulder about my old persona."

"Why?"

"I think I just grew to hate him because I felt like that is who they wanted back and they never totally accepted me."

"That's pretty deep. I can't imagine if that happened to my child. It would be horrible."

"Yeah. They had a hard time with it."

"Well, I'm glad that you are okay and still speak with them."

"It took a while. I usually keep my distance because they are not in the business."

She rolled her eyes. "Your grandmother has lunch with my father every time he's in town."

"I know that kind of defeats the purpose."

"Then why do you shy away?"

"I think it got to be a habit. They are loud and Edward calls me a thug and a reprobate."

Her eyes danced devilishly. "Are you scared of your family?"

"I wouldn't say I'm scared. Well, maybe a little."

Her laughter filled the room. "I'll protect you."

"You will?"

"Well, if we're going to be friends then you have to know that I'll back you up."

A friendship is a good place to a start.

"Do you normally sleep in the same bed as your friends?"

Her brows raised and lowered a few times as she spoke. "Depends on the friend."

A man stood in the doorway and then turned to answer Layla's question.

"Is that a friend too?"

"Yeah."

"Did you—" His attempt to find out if they had dated is squelched when the man approached them.

"Hey RJ,"

He smiled and as he gave her a hug. "How's the patient?"

"I'm good. This is Jason."

"I hear you saved the day."

"Partially."

They shook hands.

"Are you here on business?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with your father in a half hour, but I thought that I'd check up on you and it seems like you're fine."

"Just getting some rest."

RJ smirked. When he had heard about the engagement he initially couldn't see how it would work, but after briefly witnessing them together, he thought they may have a chance. "Well, I don't want to be late. Take care." They embraced.

"Thanks."

After he left, Jason waited a few minutes before asking a question. "Did you date him?"

"Who RJ? No."

"I think he would have if you had let him."

"Nah, he's just being nice."

"Evangeline, usually that whole "being friends" with the opposite sex thing doesn't work."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually there is an attraction there that is at least one-sided. You are oblivious and RJ is— well, he wants you."

Her eyes narrowed. "He doesn't want me."

"You do realize how beautiful you are, right?"

She swallowed languidly. "RJ is just friendly."

"I know what a man who wants a woman looks like."

"Well, even if he does, he knows better than to go there."

He decided to let it drop, but there are things that the families won't like and if they sense that RJ is crossing the line, they'll expect Jason to handle it.

Evangeline isn't sure why he is making such a big deal about it. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you, Jason. Sometimes I don't quite understand you, but it doesn't make me angry. Trust me, you'll know when I am."

He smirked. "I could say the same."

"When I looked over and saw you on the docks—I don't know—something changed."

He held her gaze to show her he is listening.

"I didn't like that someone else got hurt because of me and I still can't believe you did what you did. Maybe I'm just trying to wrap my mind around how your brain works."

"I'm not that difficult to figure out."

"I don't know. I think you show people what you want them to see and tuck the rest away. I'm more out there with my emotions and telling it like it is. You talk more with your eyes and body language. It's just something I have to get used to."

"All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Are you the jealous type?"

"Most of the time, no, but then there are times when I'm possessive."

"Is that what the RJ thing was really about?"

"No. That was something else."

Her forehead wrinkled.

"Everything in this business is about perception. If RJ inadvertently flirts with you, then the families are going to take that as a sign of disrespect. You can't be oblivious to anything because it could cost you. I can tell you're not into him, but most people don't read between the lines like I do."

"What did I do to make you think that I wasn't into him?"

"Your body language and there was a lack of eye contact and your vocal resonance changed. I would say you were being cordial."

"Wow. You're good."

"I was trained well."

"Apparently…" She thought for a moment and then turned her head towards him again. "And what is your read on me regarding you?"

He certainly stepped into that one. "Well, I think you're thawing, but still cautious."

"You make me sound like an iceberg."

"If the shoe fits…"

She gave him a playful glare. "How is your arm feeling?"

"It's fine. I don't feel pain like other people do."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I can just tolerate more. It's like shutting my brain off or something."

"Something tells me that you don't do anything like other people do."

He slightly smiled. "That's probably the truth. People usually think I'm difficult."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just think that you are different. What do you think your best attribute is?"

"Probably it's that I'm a good listener. I pay attention."

"Like when I told you that you need to learn about my hair?"

"Exactly."

"I do appreciate that you went out of your way to educate yourself."

"I'm not sure I completely understand though."

Her head tilted as she pursed her lips. "Who did you ask?" She swore she saw red in his cheeks.

"Stan, but his mom got on the phone."

"Epiphany?"

"You know her?"

"Not really, but I do my homework too. What don't you understand?"

"Everything."

He had a cute expression on his face that made her laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just need to know that the natural texture of our hair is different so we take care of it differently. You'll learn."

"She told me that I shouldn't touch it."

"Do you want to?"

He nodded.

"Well, my hair is pressed right now, so it's not in its natural state. You can touch it if you want."

She slid closer and then looked down as his hand skirted against her tresses.

"It's really soft."

She smiled. "I condition it very well."

He dropped his hand and she sat back. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

Without asking permission, he pulled her against him. "Rest."

After a long moment, she started to relax and shut her eyes and he did as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason finally woke up, he was alone. He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom where he decided to take a shower. Afterward, he towel dried his hair the best he could and cinched a towel around his waist. Just as he stepped into the other room, he heard a gasp. His eyes locked with Eva's and he could have sworn she gulped. "Hey. I just—I needed a shower."

"It's okay." She had to turn away because his body is absolutely incredible and she isn't prepared to feel the lust that had momentarily rendered her speechless. Quickly, she went over to the dresser and grabbed him some clothes and then approached him.

"Thanks."

"Did you get your bandage wet?"

"Not too much."

She pointed to the bathroom and he followed her inside where she got retrieved a bag the nurse had given her. Gently, she pulled off the existing bandage and then cleaned up the wound and redressed it.

He noticed that she is a little shaky and honestly, so was he. She had a very nice touch. "Thanks."

"I'll wait out there."

The door shut behind her and he smirked. Maybe his morning workouts would end up really paying off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline paced back and forth, trying to make sense of her reaction to seeing Jason wrapped only in a towel. It was normal, right? Anyone who saw that would drool. It was natural. He is a nice guy and she is starting to enjoy their friendship, but her mind had not gone beyond that. She continued with her frazzled inner dialogue, not realizing he is standing in the middle of the room watching her.

"Now I understand why everyone tells me not to burn a hole in the carpet."

She stopped and stammered before finally getting a sentence out. "What do you mean?"

"You must be thinking about something serious."

"Um—yeah, you could say that. Do you want to go downstairs?"

"I need to get some shoes on."

She shook her head and grabbed some socks and then knelt in front of him and slid them on. "This is good enough. No one else is home. Mom and Layla went shopping and dad is at the office."

Where he should be, Jason thought. He is well enough to leave, but he knew that would lead to an argument, so he is saving that conversation for the next day. He followed her downstairs and she motioned for him to sit in a recliner and moved the handle so his feet were raised.

She turned on the television. "What do you like to watch?"

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't usually watch television."

She thought that was a little odd, but Jason is different. "I guess it's my pick then."

He wondered what she would choose. First, it was some game show, and then she flipped to another station where some obnoxious guy was in another country sampling food.

"Have you ever been there?"

Jason tore her eyes from her and followed her gaze. "Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

She glanced at him momentarily and then focused back on the television. "Did you like it?"

"It's okay."

"Could you live there?"

"Maybe away from the city. Would you try what he's eating?"

"Hell no."

Jason chuckled.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

They watched in silence until he ate something truly disgusting and Eva gagged.

"I've had that before."

Her horrified eyes locked with his. "Ewwww."

"It had hot sauce on it, so it wasn't so bad."

Her face contorted. "I don't know if I can ever kiss you now."

He grinned. "I think I've brushed my teeth and gargled a million times since then."

Her skeptical look just made him laugh.

Jason glanced at the television and frowned. "Now that is disgusting."

Her head jerked around and she made a funny noise and covered her eyes.

"What in the world are you two watching?" Layla asked before handing her a bag.

"Ask your sister."

Layla handed him one too. "It's kettle corn."

He opened it and popped one into his mouth. "Thanks." He noticed that Evangeline's looked different and watched her eat one and groan.

Layla shook her head. "Hers has some chocolate concoction on it."

"You have to try one."

"No thanks."

Eva stood and moved it closer to his mouth. "It's good."

"No way. I don't think I can ever kiss you now that you ate that."

Layla laughed.

"No, you did not just compare that disgusting intestine thingy to this divinely good popcorn."

"I did."

She could tell he is messing with her so she deviously licked her lips and then placed a piece between them before leaning forward like she is going to kiss him.

Jason's hand gripped the arms of the recliner and right before the piece of popcorn touched his lips she sucked it into her mouth and moaned as she quickly retreated. "I wouldn't want to traumatize you by making you eat that."

Layla was cracking up. "Nice one, sis."

Jason smirked. She is definitely going to regret that.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments. They are always appreciated! I know this couple isn't really on people's radar, so it's nice to see people giving it a chance. And by the way, I always envision Johnny as the model named Jason Morgan if you need a vision (google).

Chapter 8

Layla waited until Jason had left the room. "So what was the kissing comment about?"

"You don't miss anything."

"Nope—spill."

"Nothing, I just told him that since he had tasted some disgusting appetizer that I couldn't kiss him—ever."

"So you've been thinking about kissing him?"

Eva shot her a look.

"What? He's gorgeous."

"I know what he looks like especially since I have now seen him in a towel."

Layla's eyes grew big. "Tell me everything."

"There is nothing to tell. I drooled and then changed his bandage and he got dressed."

"You make it sound so officious when you and I both know that you wanted to rip that towel off."

"Whatever."

"It's okay to lust after your future husband."

Evangeline is still very uncomfortable about it. "I'm not even close to being ready to go there." Joking around was easy, but she knew she couldn't take it too far.

"I think he certainly is lusting after you."

"Of course he is because he's a man and that is what they are good at."

"Well, my advice is to kiss him so you get it out of the way."

"No."

"Come on sis, stop being a wuss."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "You're not going to bully me into kissing Jason."

"I shouldn't have to. Anyone in their right mind would already have him naked and doing the dirty."

"You just aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope. And if he kisses anything like O'Brien, you're in for a real treat."

"Is that why you have a hickey on your neck?"

Layla gasped and scrambled off the bed, running for the mirror on the opposite wall.

Eva chuckled. "Gotcha."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason closed his eyes, trying not to think about how close he had come to finally tasting her lips. There is only so much a man could take after being around such a gorgeous woman. It is making him grumpy. His door started to push open and the light from the hallway revealed Evangeline who was muttering to herself like a crazy person which made her even hotter.

"What are you doing?"

She froze and their eyes locked. "I can't sleep by myself and Layla locked her door. Unless you feel like picking a lock, you're stuck with me because I'm not sleeping in my parent's room.

Jason smirked. "Should I put on my shirt?"

For once, she is glad it is dark in the room.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said trying not to act affected. Now she probably wasn't going to sleep for a different reason.

She pulled back the covers and slipped under them. "Much better."

"What are you going to do when I leave tomorrow?"

Her eyes snapped open. "You're leaving?"

"I have to go home at some point. I'm fine."

She sighed. "I guess I'll sleep with Layla then."

"Talk to me."

He extended his hand and after considering it, she put her hand into it.

"I think it's the darkness. It reminds of me passing out and everything else."

"I understand. If you need me to stay another night—"

"I'm just being silly. I'll be fine."

Jason wasn't so sure. "Promise me that if it's too much that you'll talk to someone about it."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep. I'm right here."

"Thanks."

He squeezed her hand one last time and then she pulled back and got comfortable. It is going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched her sleeping. He had been up for about an hour. Eva had only woken up once and he had pulled her closer and held her until she fell back asleep. It was pure torture. He had tried to think of anything else except for his beautiful fiancé who seemed to have no problems falling back asleep at all. Women…

Her eyes fluttered open and when she realized she is in his arms she suddenly sits up. "I'm so sorry."

"It was fine."

"I probably drooled on you."

He tried not to smile, but his eyes couldn't hide his amusement. "You didn't slime me."

She laughed. "Nice way to put it."

"I'll blame it on my cousin, Dillon."

She walked into the bathroom and he got up and stretched.

"Nice abs," Layla said, making him jump.

"Hey."

"I was looking for my sister."

"She's in the bathroom."

Layla grinned. "So, she slept in here?"

He shrugged. "Yes. She's having nightmares. I'm supposed to go home today, so maybe you can camp out tonight?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for her."

Eva came out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. "Layla?"

"I couldn't find you, so I figured you were with him."

Jason brushed by her and then the bathroom door shut.

Layla grinned.

"Shut it."

"Does he work out all the time?"

Eva pushed her into the hallway. "This living with the family thing is wearing thin."

"Well, you'll be moving in with your husband soon enough." She ducked into her sister's room and moved towards the bed.

Eva groaned. "Don't you have to go back to Paris?"

"Nope. You are stuck with me and the hottie." A pillow smacked her in the head. "Oh, it's like that?"

Eva ran to the other side of the bed and Layla picked up a weapon.

"It's on."

The two met in the middle of the bed and when Jason heard Eva squeal, he pulled on his shirt and ran into the room and grinned when he saw them.

"I guess they are too old to ground," Lisa said.

"Yeah."

"I could withhold my mac and cheese," she said loudly.

"You wouldn't!" they yelled.

"You two are ridiculous."

Jason chuckled as she walked away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Need any help? She's available," Layla yelled.

The next thing he heard was the pillow hitting Layla as he laughed on the way back to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned as he turned his back from the dance floor at Jake's. For the last two weeks, he and Eva had gone on dates and talked, but nothing physical had happened and now she is dancing with her sister and every sway of her hips is like a dagger in his gut.

Johnny grinned.

"Who the hell suggested a double date anyway?"

"Layla."

"Figures."

"Don't knock my girl."

Jason's brow rose. "Your girl? Is this serious?"

Johnny grinned. "I hope so. I think I've met my match."

"Evangeline is driving me crazy."

"You like her, don't you?"

Jason took a sip of his beer and then glanced at the door. "Shit."

Johnny followed his gaze. "She's looking hot."

Hannah had on tight jeans and a low cut blouse with high heels, the ones he liked when she left them on and his mouth suddenly went dry as he ripped his eyes away from her.

"Son of a bitch."

Eva looked his way and saw Hannah approaching him and felt a flutter of jealousy which totally took her by surprise.

"Look at him. I think he just had a stroke."

Jason is pale and tense as he greets his ex.

"I think he's going to puke."

"Layla!" Eva growled. "He probably still has feelings for her. I can't blame him. She's beautiful."

"Not as pretty as you."

"You're biased."

Johnny approached them. "Let's play pool."

Eva shrugged.

Johnny set everything up. "Jason will be here in a second."

"Are you sure he wants to?"

"He hasn't stopped looking at you all night. You have nothing to worry about."

Eva ignored his comments and tried to concentrate on the game. "Are you going to teach us how to play?"

"Sure." He started explaining when Jason finally sauntered towards them. Hannah didn't keep him long and just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"We're playing teams. You get Eva."

Jason nodded. "You ready?"

"I guess. I'm not sure what I'm doing."

"I'll help you."

Johnny broke so it ended up being Eva's turn.

Jason explained some things and then helped her line up the shot.

She couldn't help but be affected as Jason leaned over her, giving her pointers. Of course, she missed because she got a little hot and bothered, but Jason told her not to worry. Layla missed too and then Jason made four shots before it was Johnny's turn and he made three.

Jason explained Eva's options.

"Relax Evangeline," he said softly.

"I'm trying. Maybe I should have drunk more first."

He smiled. "You can do this." After helping her again, he watched as she closed her eyes and hit the ball as he chuckled.

"Oh my God! I made it."

She turned and gave him a hug, taking his breath away.

Johnny laughed at the look on his face. His friend is already a goner and probably doesn't even know it.

After realizing that her body is pressed up against him, Eva let him go.

"Sorry about that."

"It was fine."

Eva sunk one more and then missed and her sister did the same.

"Time to put this to bed," Jason said before sinking the remaining balls.

Johnny groaned, but then a kiss from Layla had him smiling.

"Dance with me?" Eva asked.

Jason let her lead him to an empty space and then pulled her into his arms. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Is Hannah okay?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't have to leave."

"She kind of did."

"Are you still in love with her?"

Jason averted his gaze. "I—I wasn't in love with her."

"Oh. I have to meet with Sonny tomorrow maybe we can take a walk afterward." She hadn't been back to the docks since she had fallen in and needed to face it.

"That's fine."

"I'll be there around 3:00."

"I'll make sure I'm there."

After another minute, she pressed her cheek against his chest and Jason tightened his grip.

"They look good together," Layla said.

"Yeah. I wasn't so sure they could make it work, but now I think they can." She likes Jason and thinks Eva will soften him a little.

"Me too." His friend is really starting to feel something for Eva and he just hopes that she won't break Jason's heart in the end.

The music stopped and the couple walked back to the pool table. After a few more drinks and everyone is more relaxed, the flirting began. It was girls against guys, very lopsided, but the guys weren't taking it seriously anyway.

Eva shook her hips before leaning over the table, making Johnny laugh. "You're laughing now, but you won't be in a minute."

"Those are fighting words."

Eva winked at Jason and then calmly made the shot, leaving him with a quizzical look. Had she played them?

Layla laughed. Her sister had played pool plenty of times. She wasn't a pro, but she could hold her own. She sunk a few more balls before she missed.

Jason grabbed his stick. Unfortunately, she hadn't left him with much and right before he went to take the shot, Eva licked her lips and leaned forward a little, giving him an eyeful of cleavage and he scratched. "Son of a…"

Johnny's eyes are red from laughing.

Layla sunk a few more balls and then it was Johnny's turn and she couldn't resist. A good song was playing and she began to gyrate her hips and Johnny growled, put the stick down, and then grabbed her, pulling her into a corner where he kissed the hell out of her.

"Well…," Evangeline said as she watched Jason's eyes go from light blue to dark.

God, he wanted to do the same thing. She totally had him frustrated as hell.

She turned abruptly. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the bathroom.

For a few minutes, she paced back and forth. Why was it so difficult to give into the attraction? She couldn't pine after John forever.

Johnny had let Layla come up for air so they rejoined Jason.

"Bathroom," he said.

Layla smiled and headed that way, leaving the two men to talk.

"God, she is so hot."

Jason smirked. "She has you so twisted."

"Like Evangeline doesn't have you balled up in a knot? I wouldn't talk, my friend, you've got it bad."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't want to push her against the wall and—"

"Johnny!"

The warning in his friend's voice wasn't lost on him.

"Just kiss her. You know you want to."

"It's not that simple."

"If you wait for her to make the first move, it's going to take forever. Man up."

Johnny sunk a few balls.

"I don't want to push her."

"The only way you're going to know if this is heading where you want to go is to take a chance."

Jason really wants to, but he doesn't want to ruin their progress.

In the bathroom, Layla put on some lip gloss.

"That was some kiss."

Layla grinned. "My man is so damn, hot."

"I'm happy for you."

"Why don't you show Jason that you're willing to try? Kiss him. You know you want to."

"Layla!"

"Come on Vangie. At some point, you have to put yourself out there. You're going to be married in a few months."

She sighed. "Don't you think I know that? Just—it will happen when it happens."

Layla pulled her out of the bathroom. "I swear, you're going to make me lose my mind."

They rejoined the guys.

Jason handed her a drink. "You okay?"

She nodded as she sipped. "Yeah."

They played another raucous game, this time Johnny and Vangie were partners and she teased Jason endlessly, almost completely testing his patience. There is only so much a guy can take.

At the end of the night, Johnny and Layla left and Jason escorted her back to her house. They held hands as they walked towards the door.

"I hope you had fun," Jason said softly.

"I did. Thanks for the lessons."

He grinned. "Like you needed them…"

She laughed and then they stood as their gazes locked. Everything around them seemed to have stilled and she just knows that he is going to kiss her and unconsciously took a step backward and almost lost her balance before quickly finding herself pressed against his hard chest as he steadied her.

"Sorry. Goodnight."

He stroked the side of her face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Lisa rolled her eyes from her perch on the bay window seat. They are driving her crazy and just needed to give in.

"Are you spying on our child again?"

"She is going to give me more gray hair."

He pulled her up and hugged her as he chuckled. "You know she is stubborn."

The door closed and they heard her run up the steps.

"She is being ridiculous. Jason is probably going crazy right now."

They peeked through the curtains and Jason is still standing there with his eyes closed, blowing out a long breath.

Pulling back, Lisa looked at her husband and shook her head as he laughed. He almost felt sorry for Jason but is secretly glad his daughter is making him work hard. "Let's go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I think. HJM – If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't expect people to like everything I write. It doesn't bother me, but feel free to write comments on things you do like. Sometimes, I only hear from people when they hate something.

Regarding the pace, she was in love with someone else. Of course, I have to build a relationship first and create some tension. Why rush things?

Chapter 9

The next day, Evangeline met Jason at the docks.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit."

He took her hand. "No one is going to come near you." There are guards posted everywhere, making her feel very safe.

She loved how good the wind felt against her skin, feeling comfortable as she strolled over the wood planks. As they came up to the area where she had been grabbed, a ship caught her eye, distracting her from any angst and she smiled realizing that there is no way she is going to let that man ruin everything that is special about this place.

Jason watched her intently, feeling her relax as he followed her gaze. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is."

"And you had fun last night?"

"Very much so. Thanks for all the lessons."

Her teasing laughter filled the air as she remembered all the flirting. His phone rang and he changed their direction as he moved towards the alley that led to the car.

"I take it that you have someplace you have to be?"

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"Too bad…"

An amused Jason shook his head and when they came to the walkway, he stopped abruptly.

"Regretting leaving me already?" she asked with a smirk.

A growl rose from Jason's lips a second before she found herself pressed up against a wall. The fire in his eyes almost singed her as she bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, his mouth is freeing it from her teeth's evil clutches and his tongue plunged inside, mating with her own as he took what he wanted, slowly melting her façade. There is nothing on either of their minds except for the lust building in their bodies. Barely letting her come up for air, he yanked her into his chest, stealing her breath away as he fisted her hair and angled her head the way he wanted to, trying to tame her. At first, her hands were balled up in his shirt, but they had since unraveled and were now raking through his hair. His hand found her ass and squeezed, making her lightly moan before he softened his movements and gently kissed her before withdrawing. Their gazed locked and for a moment, he just couldn't read her. When confusion, then tears started to gather in her eyes, he didn't know what to do. Had he pushed her too far? Her lip quivered and before he could witness a tear creeping down her apple cheeks, she ran away as quickly as she could, wishing the wind would wipe her face clean of the evidence that he had gotten to her and made her feel anything at all.

Jason cursed and called Johnny who was at Kelly's.

"Boss?"

"She's on the run and almost to you. Don't let her out of your sight."

Johnny jumped up from a chair and ran outside, almost colliding with her. "Woah…"

She is balling by now, not even understanding why, but needing to get away. "Please. I need to get out of here."

His fingers gripped her arms. "Okay. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her through an alley towards his car and they got in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet where I can think."

He started to drive as he made a call. "Francis?"

"Yeah."

"Are you at home?"

"No."

"Can I borrow your place for a few hours?"

Francis frowned. "You're not having sex in my house."

Johnny grinned. "It's not for that. I have Evangeline with me and she needs to think."

That certainly took him off guard. "Okay."

"Thanks."

Johnny drove as his passenger stared out the window and he wondered what the hell had happened. About a half hour later, he pulled the car into a driveway and parked. He opened her door and escorted her inside the house.

She perused it briefly and then sat on the couch. "You must think I'm ridiculous?"

"I wouldn't think that. Do you want to talk about it?"

She made a strangled noise and then put her face in her hands.

"That bad? Did Jason do something wrong?" Knowing his friend, he probably is driving everyone around him crazy with his worrying.

"No. I just—this is so hard and out of the blue, he kissed me."

"Did it suck?" He couldn't help wishing it did so that he could tease Jason forever.

"No. He just caught me off guard and mentally, I wasn't ready."

"And physically?"

She blew out a breath and then rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs.

When she didn't answer he said, "I'll take that as you liked it."

She groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You're going to marry him. Is this about John? Do you feel like you're cheating?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, you have to jump in and just go for it or it will never work out."

She stood and started to pace. "I know. I've been really trying to get to know Jason better and spend more time with him, but part of me feels like I'm betraying John."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I think a part of me will always love him."

"The question is, what will it take for you to let Jason in?"

"I don't know."

Johnny sighed. This situation sucked. "Can I be bluntly honest?"

"I think so."

He smiled. "Look, I see how you are with him when you don't think and just go with the flow. You laugh and poke fun at him. It seems like you genuinely like being around him."

"I do."

"Before I continue, can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Sure."

"Did your relationship with John start off as mainly sexual?"

Eva made a face. "That is some question."

"I'm not trying to disrespect you or anything."

"I know. Yes." She wasn't ashamed of the fact. In the beginning, there was an attraction and a lot of sneaking around. It was thrilling and passionate which turned to love much later.

"Well, the way I see it is that you're starting out being friends with Jason and getting to know the man before anything happens. You might even find that it will make your relationship even deeper because of it. Does that scare you?"

"In some ways it does."

Johnny patted the seat next to him and she plopped down next to him. "John understands your choice. He might hate it, but he gets it, just like Hannah does. You are the one that is back peddling."

"It's just happening so fast. Everyone knows I was in love with John. What does that say about me that I can just hop to another man like he was nothing?"

"I think what you need to understand is that it's nobody else's business what you do or who you choose to fall in love with. If you only want a business deal, then you need to be honest with Jason because I think he's starting to have feelings for you and I really don't want to see him get hurt."

"You're right." Hurting Jason is the last thing that she wants to do.

The front door opened, making her jump.

"Hey, guys. I bought some pizza."Francis knew something else was is coming and he really hopes it isn't a mistake.

"Damn that smells good," Johnny said.

"Hi, Francis."

He smiled. "Hello. It's good to see you."

"Guess you never thought you'd see me in your living room."

"You are the best thing that has walked into this house in a long time."

She smiled.

He retrieved some plates and napkins and they started to eat.

"This is really good," Eva said.

"The best," Johnny said.

Once they finished, Francis found a deck of cards and held them up.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Well, if you are going to be married to Jason, you need to learn how to play poker."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I want you to be able to kick his ass."

She chuckled. "Alright, what do I do?"

They explained and then Francis dealt the cards.

Her eyes got big as she studied hers.

"Nope. Right there, you just lost."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because you need to have a poker face. Jason is good because he's stone cold. If you don't show what you have with your eyes or body language, then you have a good chance of unnerving your opponent," Francis explained.

"What if I make weird faces?"

"Then Jason will have you committed," Johnny quipped.

She rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath and stared at her hand again. "You know, as a lawyer, not only am I a great actress, but I'm also very good at making people sweat. I think I'm going to like this game."

Half an hour later

"This game sucks," she said throwing down her cards.

Johnny laughed. "Good thing this isn't strip poker."

"You're right because Jason would kick your ass if you saw her in her underwear," Francis said.

"That is true."

There was a knock on the door. Francis looked through the peephole. "Jason?"

Eva's eyes went to the door as she watched him tentatively walk in.

"Hi," he said softly. His gaze locked with Eva's and he shifts uncomfortably, unsure where he stands when she averts her eyes.

"You want a beer?" Johnny asked.

"Sure."

Francis followed him to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?"

Evangeline could tell he is nervous. "I'm fine. Johnny and I had a good talk."

He made a face and she smiled.

"Seriously, he gave me some good advice."

"And what was that?"

"Well, in not so many words, he told me to shit or get off the pot."

Jason's brow crinkled up.

"Woah, are you trying to get my face rearranged?" Johnny asked before handing Jason a bottle.

"No. It was great advice," Eva said.

"I thought you're supposed to be good at spin," Jason said.

"Whatever," Johnny said as he rolled his eyes.

Jason took a long swig of his beer, happy to see her relaxing in front of him. Maybe Johnny deserves a raise. "And what did you decide?"

"I have some things that I need to let go of so that I can move forward and then I'm willing to do it"

"Thank you."

"By the way, she said you can't kiss to save your life," Johnny said as he shuffled the cards.

"I did not!" she said before playfully shoving him.

Raise canceled. "Can't I hit him just once?"

She reached up and brushed her hand against Jason's cheek. "No, but you can help me kick his ass in poker."

"Now that I can do."

They played together and she was so excited when she finally won a hand. Suddenly, she looked up at the clock. "Oh my God. I didn't realize how late it is." She has to be up early.

"It's okay. I can take you back," Jason said. "Enzo is outside."

"Why didn't you have him come in for pizza?"

"He already ate." Usually, Jason drove himself, but he was distracted.

She decided to let it go and stood. "Francis, thank you so much for letting me hang out here."

He smiled as she gave him a hug. "Any time."

"And even though you are big trouble and God help me that I have you and Layla to deal with, I'm very grateful for the advice."

He grinned as he hugged her, making sure he winked at Jason. "I'm glad that I could help." He mouthed, "You owe me," before pulling back.

"Bye guys."

Jason led her out to the town car and they got inside.

"I was surprised that you came to get me."

"I didn't think it was wise to not go after you. I tried to wait a while and finally, Sonny told me to leave before he put a hit out on me."

She chuckled.

"I feel like I keep overstepping with you and I'm not sure what to do."

"It's not you, it's me."

"Was it that bad?"

She met his gaze. "No. That wasn't it at all. You made me feel more than I was prepared for." Tentatively, she reached over and touched his hand and Jason took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers, noting how well they fit.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you. It's something that I've wanted to do for a while."

After taking a long deep breath, she threw caution to the wind. "If I were being honest, I've wanted to kiss you too."

Her phone buzzed while he chewed on that and she gasped when she saw the photo Layla had texted. Tears sprang into her eyes when she clicked on the accompanying link which showed John kissing a famous model.

Jason glanced over at it when she pulled her hand from his. "Evangeline…"

"And here I was feeling guilty for kissing you."

"He's trying to get over you."

"Yeah, well, he certainly picked a high-profile way to do it."

Jason's phone buzzed and he is surprised to see a text from John saying, "Take care of her." Immediately, he understood that John had done this on purpose to force Eva to move forward.

Too soon, the car came to a stop. He got out and then opened her door. As they walked, she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm glad that we could be honest with each other."

"Me too."

He pressed his lips against her forehead and then rubbed her back. "Goodnight."

Her eyes held his gaze for a long moment. "Goodnight, Jason."

After she was safely inside, he returned to the confines of the car, realizing that he already missed her and wondering how much of a setback this is going to be even though she tried to recover at the end. John had unselfishly stepped up and did something he wasn't sure he would have ever done and he had a new-found respect for his rival. Now, he just hoped that the act will push Eva closer to him instead of further away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla climbed onto her sister's bed. "What happened?"

Eva wiped a tear away. "Well, Jason kissed me."

Layla smiled. "How was it?"

"Phenomenal. God, he's so intense and I ran like a coward. Johnny took me to Francis's house and we talked. He made me realize that I need to either move forward or let Jason go. Then you sent me that text."

"Sorry."

"I needed to see it, the final nail in the coffin."

"I knew it would be hard on you, but I didn't want to hide it from you either."

"You did the right thing. It's just overwhelming."

Layla sighed. "And Jason?"

"He was so sweet afterward. He's a good guy and he certainly knows how to kiss a girl."

Layla smiled, glad that her sister couldn't get it out of her mind. "Don't let it stop your progress."

Eva had no intention of hiding from her fiance. "I won't. John is gone and I have to do what I need to in order to make things work with Jason."

"So, does that mean that you'll call him tomorrow?"

"I was thinking that maybe I'll bring him some lunch."

"I'm sure he'll like that."

"How's it going with Johnny?"

Layla grinned. "He has a very talented mouth."

"Have you done it yet?"

"Not all the way, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out."

She had enjoyed spending time with Johnny. "He's a good man. I don't think he wants to use you."

"I agree. He's a lot of fun."

"Is it enough to make you forget about Paris?"

Layla smirked. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Who knows, maybe we'll both end up married."

"Bite your tongue."

Eva laughed. For as long as she could remember, Layla had said she'll never marry, but things could change in a blink of an eye, and she firmly understood that now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thank you for the comments! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Jason looked up from a stack of papers when he felt someone was standing in the doorway. "Hey."

Eva smiled. "I thought you might be hungry."

A soft smile lit up his face. "I'm starving." He didn't make it a habit to eat breakfast and lunchtime had snuck up on him before he realized it.

"Can you take a break?"

"Are you eating with me?"

She nodded and sat the bag from Kelly's on the table. He cleared a space and then opened it and started taking items out. "How did you know?"

"You aren't the only one who can do research."

"Good to know." He handed her a salad.

"Thanks."

They ate for a few minutes before conversing. "I'm glad you came by."

She wiped her mouth. "I thought it was necessary."

He understood. The whole morning, he had felt cagey, wondering if he should initiate contact or not and he couldn't help but feel good that she had. "What kind of salad is that?"

"Cobb."

He started taking smaller bites of his burger, hoping that it would draw their time together out.

"I have a case I'm working on, so I'll probably be up late tonight."

"Are you working out of the house?"

"Yeah."

He is glad because that means she'll be safer.

"Do you like sports?" she asked.

"I don't watch a lot, but I like football and baseball. What about you?"

"I don't have a lot of time to watch, but John took me to a football game. It was fun. Would you go to the ballet?"

Jason winced and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I would if you wanted too."

She smiled. "You would submit yourself to torture for me?"

"Yes."

He is so short and to the point sometimes that it always catches her off guard. "What about the opera?"

When he slightly choked on his burger, she laughed loudly.

"Hmmm, I guess I know what to do if you mess up."

"In that case, I will try harder not to."

She sealed up her container and put it back into the bag and Jason gathered up the trash. "I don't want to take up too much of your time," she said before sipping some water.

"I don't mind."

"Good to know."

He followed her to the door and started to open it, changing his mind at the last minute, opting instead to push her against it as her eyes grew wide. His hand snaked against her neck before settling towards her nape as his eyes searched hers, making sure she wanted this too. When her tongue slipped out to lick her lips he almost growled. Eva is mesmerized as his eyes seem to darken as he stares at her with lust.

"Eva," he whispered,

Her eyelids fluttered as his lips drew closer and her hand reached up to draw him closer.

"Say you want it," he said with a raspy voice. He needed her to submit.

A shiver ran through her body. "Kiss me, Jason."

Before she could even take another breath, he was sucking it from her as Jason roughly took what he wanted, willing her to rise to the occasion and she did, equally matching his ferocity. Boldly, his lips broke from hers, causing her to whimper before they blazed a trail to her neck, finally tasting more of her. Right before their lips met again, he paused to admire his handiwork as he gazed at her slightly swollen lips. Gently, he licked and then sucked the lower one into his mouth before he reverently kissed her again, showing Eva that he could be gentle too. Finally, he rested his forehead against hers as her hands slipped around his waist.

After a long moment, she opened her eyes only to find a sea of blue staring back at her. "That was really…"

"You inspire me."

She blew out a harsh breath. "I probably should go."

"Yeah." If she didn't, he wasn't sure if he could hold back.

She slipped to the side and then eased the door open when he took a step backward.

"You think that we could go out sometime this week?"

"I'll check my schedule and let you know which night." She isn't sure how she is going to fit it in, but she will.

"Bye," Jason said softly.

"Bye."

He shut his door and then leaned up against it as a smile graced his face and his lips still tingled. Yeah, he is definitely into his future wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few weeks are filled with lots of stolen kisses, making Jason want more, but today he hadn't been looking forward too, even though they'd get to spend time together. They walked into the sitting room at the Quartermaine mansion and Lila stood.

"It's about time you brought her over here," she said before embracing her. "Let me see the ring."

Eva held out her hand.

"Oh Jason, it's beautiful."

He smiled, happy that she approved.

"Have a seat." She is even more pleased when Eva grabbed Jason's hand. "So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"My mother is handling them."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Evangeline has been busy at work," Jason said.

"I have a big case, so it's nice that my mom can help out. She runs any major decision by me."

"It must be hard for you to balance your schedule."

"She works too hard," Jason said.

Lila grinned as Edward entered the room.

"Jason, my boy, I think introductions are in order."

Jason did the honors and Edward clasped her hands between his. "It is so nice to meet you."

Lila chuckled when Jason rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. You're always welcome here."

They chatted as Jason moved next to Lila.

"He's making me gag."

She laughed. "He's trying and she is just lovely. I take it things are going well?"

"We turned a corner."

"That must be a relief."

Eva caught his gaze for a second and smiled before returning her attention back to Edward.

"It is."

"Do you have feelings for her, Jason?"

He sighed. "She's easy to like when she's not running from me."

"Well let's hope that you're truly on track now."

"Agreed."

Alan and Monica joined them and before Jason knew it, Evangeline was being handed a photo album.

He watched as she smiled and pointed at something he just didn't remember. "I'll be back."

Lila nodded, understanding it is hard on him. When Eva looked up again and saw that he was gone, her eyes snapped to Lila.

"He probably went upstairs to his old room. Why don't you go make sure he's okay? It's the third door on the right."

She handed the album back and then hurried from the room.

Edward scoffed. "Why does he have to be so sensitive?"

"Father, you know that it's hard on him. He doesn't remember."

Edward rolled his eyes. He just didn't understand why Jason insisted that they accept him as he is now, but couldn't accept his own past.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva pushed the door open. "Jason?"

He spun on his heel. "Why are you up here?"

"Lila was worried about you. I'm sorry if looking at the album upset you."

His hands clenched and unclenched. "I'm fine. Sometimes, it's just overwhelming."

She tentatively moved closer. "Is it hard being in this room?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I just have bad memories, but I usually don't think about it."

Without even realizing she's moving forward and ends up standing right in front him and he just can't hold back. His jaw ticked against her hand that she had slid against his face.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

When she made no move to back away, his lips pressed against hers and his tongue swiped across her them as he anxiously waited for them to part. Finally, her head tilted and she opened herself to him, reeling when he kissed her passionately, as only he could.

Her eyes flickered open and she got caught up in the intensity. "Jason…"

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting you."

"I don't want you too."

"Good." He softly brushed his lips against hers and laid several gentle kisses on her before deepening it.

The way he switched between gentle and rough was so uniquely Jason. He is pulling her in, seducing her with his mouth and he wished that he didn't have to stop, but he doesn't want to push her.

Evangeline allowed herself to just accept his advances without judgment. The man could certainly kiss and she couldn't help but wonder what else he is good at. She is used to rough, but something told her that she probably isn't prepared for what Jason brought to the table. He is different than most people in every way, but she likes that because it makes him unique and she finds herself wanting to know everything about him.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. It would disappoint Lila."

"Should I go back downstairs?"

He shook his head. "You're right where I need you to be." He hugged her tightly, liking the feel of her body pressed against his.

"At the risk of you getting mad at me, can I ask you a question?"

He pulled back, not sure if he wanted to acquiesce, but realizes he needs to show her that he trusts her. "Go ahead."

"Are you scared that if you look at those pictures, it's giving them some kind of weird hope?"

He let out the breath he was holding. "Like I said, there's a lot of bad memories where Jason Quartermaine is concerned. Part of me doesn't see the point of looking at a person that is gone."

"Well, when my mom eventually passes away, I'll still look at her pictures as a reminder. Even though you don't remember, from the pictures I saw you were happy and loved. Now, you know what you looked like so that one day when you look at your child you'll see how much they favor you at that age."

He hadn't really thought of it that way.

"But it's your choice. I like seeing you before and after the accident, so I can accept all of you. Does that bother you?"

"No. Look, I know that they have given up on me being him, but maybe I have a hard time with forgiveness."

"Good to know."

He let out a frustrated sigh, feeling like his words were all wrong.

Her hand stilled him. "Jason, it's okay. You get to feel however you want and you'll get no judgment from me. I'm just trying to understand where your head is out. I can't have your back if I don't."

It means a lot that she wants to. "Thank you. Sometimes, I'm not good at expressing myself. I guess I grew to hate the man I was before because I couldn't be him. He was the perfect son and then he was replaced by an angry, brain-damaged man who would never live up to the hype."

She gripped him tighter. "I think your hype is pretty strong."

Her words started to calm him and he took a deeper breath.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't like him as much as you?"

"No."

"I'm not really into golden boys. I'm sure he was nice enough, but I prefer the man standing in front of me, who has risen above everything when there wasn't a lot of hope left. You fought for everything you have. My parents didn't pay for my law school. I refused their money and it took me years to pay off my loans, but I did. We weren't always rich and privileged. My dad and mom worked hard to get where they are now. Maybe we have more in common than we realize."

He pulled back so he could see her face. "Thank you for being you."

A smile crept onto her face. "You know, those footie pajamas looked really cute on you."

He shook his head seeing already that he is going to get teased a lot.

"I even took a picture of it with my phone."

His jaw dropped.

"Gotcha."

His head dipped and his mouth smothered her next statement as she melted in his arms. "Go away with me."

"What?" she stammered.

"This weekend, can you get away?"

She sighed, knowing she shouldn't because of work, but she didn't want to turn him down. "One night."

He smiled. "I'll make the plans."

She pulled him to the door. "Come on before they think we're doing something tawdry."

He laughed as they made their way downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline gnawed on a pencil. "Damn him," she muttered, unable to keep anything on her mind but the fact that she was having a sleepover with Jason Morgan in a few days.

The shrill tone of her phone ringing broke her out of her reverie. "Hello?"

"How was your swim?"

Her stomach dropped. "Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm sure you remember me, Ms. Williamson, we've spent time together in the past. We go way back."

She stood as she tried to get her things together, her hands shaking at the thought that he could be in the building. "Why don't you tell me how I know you?" It wasn't like she had some crazy ex that stalked her. He made it sound personal.

"So that you can ruin the game? I don't think so. Just know that I will get my revenge one way or another and you'll finally pay."

The line went dead and she scrambled towards the door and flung it open, startling her guard in the process.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I need to see Jason. Can you take me?"

He nodded as he steadied her when she dropped her keys and wondered why she looks like she is about to fall apart. "Do you have anything you need to take with you?"

"Just my bag. Is there another guard outside?"

He picked up the computer bag and they moved further into the hallway. "Johnny might still be here. He stopped by to check on you and was going to go around the perimeter of the building."

"Call him, please."

She waited, nervously twisting the strap to her purse as he paused to place the call.

"He's down the block and turning around."

He led her to the elevator, staying on the line as Johnny had instructed and they rushed inside as he pondered whether he should draw his gun before the doors opened. Cautiously, he placed his hand behind him and pulled it out, dangling it at his side so she didn't see it. When the doors started to open on the first floor he caught a movement and raised his arm just as Johnny came into view.

The other man frowned, surprised by the aggression and then shifted his gaze to Eva. "What happened?"

"I got a call. It was from the person who grabbed me."

Johnny's jaw ticked as he grabbed her arm and took out his gun. "Lead the way," he said to the guard who took the point position. They hustled towards a large set of doors and then into the car and Johnny pressed on the pedal. "Where am I going?"

"Jason."

"Got it."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying this one.

Chapter 11

Jason put his beer down and stretched. It had been a really long day and he was glad to finally get a chance to relax. Looking at his watch, he realized it was almost time to call Evangeline and he slightly smiled, right before his door flew open. Her face is contorted and he knows something is very wrong, so he swallowed her up in his arms without question. "What's going on?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know much, just that she got a call from the guy from the docks."

He moved to the couch. "I need to know everything. Are you okay?"

She nodded, relieved to be in the safety of his arm. "I got a call, asking how was my swim."

His gaze swung to Johnny.

"He said that we went far back and had spent time together. He's enjoying the game and that is probably what scares me the most. I just can't think of who it could be."

"Could it be an ex?"

"I don't think so. I never dated any psychos."

"I need a list."

Her brow rose. "Of all my boyfriends?"

"Yes, and friends from when you were younger."

"I'll work on it."

Johnny stood. "I'll have Stan go over it and see if he can hunt them down."

"Thanks."

After Johnny left, Jason took a good look at Eva who is spooked. "What can I do?"

"I just need to feel safe."

He is glad she had chosen him. "I will do everything I can stop him."

"I know."

"You'll have to tell your dad?"

She nodded. "Not tonight. Can I just sit here with you for a while?"

"Of course."

He pulled her onto his lap and they got comfortable. Initially, anger flowed through him because someone was messing with her like this and then that was replaced with fear. What if he couldn't protect her?

She felt him tense and met his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lot of nothing."

"I just—I'm scared that he'll get to you again."

Her eyes are sad, but she tries not to cry. "You can't be everywhere. If he wants to get to me, he will."

"Don't say that." He knew it was true, but he didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to lie to myself. I mean, I trust that you will do your best, but we both know how these things go." There had been a few times where people had come after her family in the past.

He is silent for a long time as one bad scenario after another filter through his mind.

"I guess this weekend is off?"

"It's probably safer to postpone it."

She watched him curiously, wondering what his plan had been. "Okay."

"Stay with me tonight. Please."

She nodded and settled against his chest. Before long, she had fallen asleep and he carefully stood and carried her up to his room and when he laid her on his bed, her eyes shot open as she panicked.

"It's okay. You fell asleep."

She sighed. "Do you have something I can sleep in?"

He nodded and got a t-shirt from his drawer and handed it to her. "Will this do?"

"Thanks."

After she disappeared into the bathroom, he quickly changed into some sweatpants and got under the covers.

She opened the door and he sucked in his breath at the vision of her in his shirt and then she turned out the light and crawled in next to him, snuggling against him.

"Your feet are cold."

She moved. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I don't feel cold like everyone else."

She moved them back and pressed them against his leg, trying to suck his heat. "Thanks."

He smiled and rubbed her arm and then kissed the top of her head. "Rest."

A few minutes later, he heard her breathing even out and smiled. It just felt right having her in his bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Lisa panicked when Eva wasn't in her room.

Layla ran out into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Your sister isn't here."

Layla smirked and her mom shot her a look. "I'll call Johnny." His tired voice finally answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey. Evangeline didn't come home and I was wondering…"

"She's with Jason. She had a scare last night."

"What happened?"

"I think she wanted to tell you."

"Thanks."

Her mother waited for an explanation and when she got it, she is scared. There is always a risk that her family could get hurt and they had come very close to tragedy in the past. "We're going to Jason's," she announced, leaving Layla to scurry to get dressed. She needs to make sure that her daughter is okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The pounding on the door made Evangeline jump into a sitting position.

"I'll take care of it," Jason said sliding out of the bed. It had better be an emergency, or the person on the other side of the door is dead.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he moved down the stairs in his bare feet. The pounding continued, so he quickly closed the distance and jerked the door open.

"Where is she?" Lisa asked, moving past him.

Layla gave him an apologetic look and then smirked at his bed head.

"She's upstairs."

"What happened?"

Eva appeared, wrapped in a blanket and her mother hugged her tightly before pulling back.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and figured my guard would let you know."

Lisa led her to the couch as Jason stood frozen where he was.

"I was at my office and got a call from the man who grabbed me."

"Evangeline! You should have come home."

"I—I needed to feel safe."

Her eyes traveled until she met Jason's stare.

Lisa sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're a grown woman. I just worry about you." She is surprised that her daughter apparently was way more comfortable with Jason than she realized.

"Can—can I get you anything?" he asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No. I'm glad you were here for her."

There is pounding again and Layla opened the door to find her father on the other side. He had already spoken to the guard and knew what was going on.

Seeing the state Jason is in and then glancing at his daughter, he motions for Jason to follow him outside.

"How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Jason groaned. "It's not what you think. She just needed to feel safe." Then Jason's shoulders went back and he gave Clarence a look of disbelief. "We're getting married soon. What exactly did you expect would happen?"

Clarence made a noise and started to pace, muttering under his breath. Part of him wanted to deck Jason for being smug and the other wanted to hug him for being there for her. Suddenly, he paused. "How are we going to protect her?"

"Either she's moving here or I'm moving back in."

The older man's eyebrow rose and before he could utter another word, Lisa appeared.

"I thought I'd rescue you before Evangeline went into the kitchen and got a weapon."

She appeared behind her mom. "Is everything okay out here?"

"No, it's not okay. Is he taking advantage of you?"

Her mouth dropped open and she purposely dropped the blanket, making Layla snicker behind her. "No. He was a perfect gentleman." Grabbing Jason's hand, she pulled him into the apartment. "We'll call you later."

Layla grinned. "Nice outfit," she said before picking up the blanket and throwing it at her sister. "I'll give you the gossip later." She disappeared into the hallway as Eva groaned.

"Sometimes he just drives me crazy. He's the one that pushed us together in the first place."

Jason started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just—he was defending your honor."

"Just what did you say that made him so horrified before I walked up?"

"I told him that either you were moving in here with me or I was moving back in."

She chuckled. "You really don't value your life, do you?"

"He won't hurt me because Lila would kick his ass."

"True." She led him to the couch and he stretched out and she slipped in between his legs and laid on his chest. "You really want to stay with me?"

"I would feel better if you were near me."

"And I would definitely sleep better."

"Do you feel more comfortable there?"

"We just moved, so it doesn't matter to me." They would definitely have more privacy at the penthouse.

"I could work from here and we can get another desk for you.

She sighed. "Alright, you can have someone take me home and I'll get my things."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

There was another knock and Jason groaned. "Let's pretend that we didn't hear it."

She chuckled.

"Jason!" Sonny yelled.

"Shit."

The door opened and he and Skye walked in as Jason pulled the covers over them.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" she asked as she sat across from them.

Jason's eyes narrowed and Sonny sat next to his wife.

"Clarence just called. Did you have to piss him off?"

Jason smirked.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine."

"She's moving in here until we get this resolved."

Sonny's brow rose. "Does Clarence know?"

"Sort of."

Skye grinned. "Well, you two sure know how to shake things up. Sonny didn't even need coffee this morning."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." She is happy that the couple seems very close.

"Jason, I need to meet with you. We have to discuss coverage and everything else."

"I'm taking her back to her house and then we'll come back here and I'll call you."

Sonny started to object, but his wife touched his arm.

"I'll be working from home for the most part. I'm not leaving her."

Eva clenched her jaw to keep from smiling, but Skye caught the look in her eyes and grinned.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?"

Jason sighed. "Fine."

Stealthily, he pulled out from under her and she wrapped herself in the blanket and sat up. Once the men were out of earshot, Skye spoke.

"So, you looked cozy."

Eva blushed. "Yeah."

"I'm glad that you two are getting along better."

"We're good. We haven't—"

Skye held up her hand. "You don't have to explain and I won't pry. You both look happy and that is enough for me."

"Is Sonny really mad?"

"He'll get over it."

The baby moved and Skye grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The movement is hard to get used to."

"I can't even imagine."

"I won't trade the experience for anything though. Maybe someday, you'll know what I mean."

The door swung open.

"Is my husband ready to go?"

Jason nodded and as she passed him he said, "Good luck with that."

She smirked. "I know how to handle it."

He watched her get onto the elevator and then shut the door as Eva stood.

"I guess we should get dressed."

"I'm sorry if I caused problems for you."

She shook her head. "You didn't. I can handle my father. Is Sonny going to be okay?"

"He'll live."

They went upstairs and he showed her where the bathroom is in the guestroom and she gathered her outfit from the previous day and disappeared inside the room.

Jason smiled as he walked into his room, noticing that he had been doing that a lot lately—smiling, and it felt good. Getting the opportunity to get to know his future wife even better is one he wouldn't waste.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline threw some things into a suitcase as her sister walked into the room.

"Moving out?"

"For a while…"

Layla plopped onto the bed. "So, did you have fun last night?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm having déjà vu."

"You look happy."

She stopped and looked up. "I am."

"Good. Then I won't tell you that John is—" Her voice was cut off when someone else joined them.

"Hey."

Eva swallowed hard. "Hi." She averted her eyes and continued packing and Layla refused to leave them alone when John moved closer.

"Going somewhere?"

Eva threw the top into her suitcase. "Why do you care?"

"Don't be like that."

"And just how am I supposed to be?"

He froze. While he understood why she had the tone, he just needed to see for himself that she is moving on or maybe he's just a sucker for punishment.

Jason moved behind him. "Is everything okay?"

Her eyes softened as she met his gaze. "It's fine. John was just leaving and then we can go."

"I heard about the call and I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Jason is taking good care of me. You can go."

He nodded and then left and Layla took that as her cue to escape.

Roughly, she continued to slam things into her suitcase until Jason's hand stopped her and his strong arms pulled her into his chest.

She gripped the back of his shirt. "I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be."

"He just pissed me off."

"Because you're mad about the picture?"

She grimaced. "I know it's hypocritical, but it hurt. I honestly have no right to complain since I've kissed you—several times."

He pulled her chin up. "I'll never complain about that."

A soft smile graced her face. "Me either."

"I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. Now, if you're finished abusing your clothes…"

She pushed him playfully. "I'm almost done. I just have to pack my toiletries and grab my garment bag."

He nodded. "Just load me up. I'll take them to the car."

She began to hurry so they could get back to the penthouse.

After she was done, they went back downstairs and her guard advised her that he had dropped off her laptop and a box of casework at the Towers.

"Thanks."

Clarence stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Take care of my daughter." It is hard leaving her safety to someone else, but he's going to have to do that soon anyway.

She kissed her mom and gave her sister a hug. "You guys look pathetic. It's not like I'll be far away."

"We know," Lisa said.

Jason followed her outside and they slipped into the car, both breathing a sigh of relief.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Living with Jason is interesting. He is very quiet while he works, but she, on the other hand, likes to sing from time to time or hum—even talk to herself. Not once had he complained of the distraction, so she continued just being herself.

A few times, she had to leave the room because one of the guys came over to discuss business, something she was used to in her own home, but they coexisted peacefully. He didn't seem to mind if she stole a couple of sips of his beer at night and she didn't mind that he liked touching her in some way whenever they were close together. They slept side by side, but Jason never pushed it further.

Saturday morning came before they knew it and as Jason tried but failed to concentrate on a contract he was reviewing, he really wished that he could whisk her away.

There were several knocks on the door and he quickly answered it.

Brenda threw herself into his arms as she sobbed.

From across the room, Eva's head tilted, wondering who the hell she was.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks, Guys! Glad you like it. * Guest – Yes, I have written a few Brazen fics. You can find them under my name. I actually have another partially written, but I have no idea when I'll get around to posting it.

NC-17

Chapter 12

Jason looked at Eva apologetically as he stroked Brenda's hair. "Bren?"

"I need you to hurt him—badly."

"Who?"

"Jax! He's driving me crazy and that Carly bitch is always climbing all over him. He knows she drives me crazy."

"You don't want me to hurt him."

Eva smirked and Jason smiled.

Stepping backward, she threw up hands. "Are you even listening to me?"

She followed his gaze and gasped and then abruptly turned away. "Why didn't you tell me that she was here?" she growled before running upstairs to fix her face.

"Sorry, that is Brenda. She—ugh—thinks she's my best friend."

Eva chuckled. "I guess I'll cancel the hit."

He smirked.

Brenda reappeared. "I'm sorry for that."

Eva stood. "It's okay. I'm Evangeline."

"Brenda."

"Are you a model?"

Brenda nodded. "You recognize me?"

"Yes."

Brenda smiled and grabbed Eva's hand and pulled her over to the couch as Jason groaned.

"So, tell me everything. Lila told me you're getting married soon."

"We are."

"Have you picked out a dress?"

"No, but I'm getting—I'm going shopping soon."

Jason started to move closer and Brenda waved him away, so he sat at his desk.

"You know, Jason and I were almost married."

A tortured moan broke from Jason's lips. "Brenda!"

"What? It wasn't romantic. I thought I was dying."

Eva's brow rose.

"It was a misdiagnosis."

"Why would you marry him?"

"Because I know he'd have no problem pulling the plug."

Jason smirked as Evangeline shook her head, trying not to laugh. She could tell Brenda is a handful and is surprised that Jason put up with it.

Brenda's phone rang and she jumped up. "Jax?" She listened for a second. "I'll be right there." After shoving the phone in her pocket, she turned back to face Evangeline. "I have to go so he can grovel. Making up is really fun."

Eva chuckled. "It was nice meeting you." She is quickly embraced and then the tornado left the room.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Do you have any other crazy friends?"

"Besides Johnny? No."

"She seems nice."

He rolled his eyes and then sat next to her. "She was friends with Jason Quartermaine and at first, I hated her, but she was always getting in trouble and for some ungodly reason, I saved her. Before I knew it, she was just a fixture in my life, kind of like a fungus."

"Jason!"

"What? It's incurable too. There is no medication to help me get rid of her. I looked."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Her brow rose. "Uh—yes."

"I know that's probably expected, but I wanted it to be special since this was the night we were supposed to go away."

"Okay."

He smiled. "I'll take care of everything."

"Jason, I do need to go to the bridal shop on Tuesday and you can't be there."

He frowned. "Fine, I'll send Johnny and Francis with you."

"Thanks."

She smiled, excited that he wanted to do something special for her. It was a big change from how she felt about it before. They had definitely progressed and she knew that she was safe with him.

Aside from a few bouquets of flowers that were delivered that the guards had confiscated, it had been a quiet week.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The evening came, and Evangeline decided, that maybe she should push their intimacy further along because he is too much of gentleman.

The dinner was nice and Jason had even dressed up and lit some candles. It made her feel special.

He pulled her to her feet and they swayed to the light music she had turned on. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the weekend, but it would have to do for now.

Her head rested against his chest and they both relaxed against each other until the music stopped. When she looked up, he kissed her gently. "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled. "I have to say, you look really nice too."

He rolled his eyes. "Brenda bought it." The light blue shirt really accentuated his eyes.

"Brenda buys you clothes?"

"She got mad and threw my clothes out and took my credit card and went shopping for me. I almost killed her."

Eva chuckled.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask you to come along on Tuesday."

"She texted me."

He stopped moving. "How the hell did she get your number?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure she asked a guard."

He tensed and her hand slipped higher, easily diverting his attention. She had more power over him than she knew. He pulled her into a drugging kiss as he ravished her mouth, making her moan as his hand slipped up her arm.

Yeah, she definitely wanted more and when it came time to turn in, she put on a very sexy piece of lingerie and stood in the doorway of the bathroom a few seconds longer than usual.

When her hand searched for the light switch, his voice called out. "Leave it on."

She swallowed hard as she noted a tone that was previously missing in his voice. Slowly, she made her way to the bed and climbed on as his eyes tracked her every movement. When she was close enough, she quickly found herself flat on her back as he hovered over her. "What do you want, Evangeline?"

"More."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he is willing to comply. Up until now, they had only made out, keeping all their clothes on. His eyes raked down her body and reached out and touched her through the thin material, making her suck in a breath as his thumb caressed her nipple. Her hands clenched the sheet as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"That's not going to work for me."

"What?"

"I need to hear you."

He looked so damn sexy that she could feel herself getting wetter. Quickly, he was pulled down and her lips crashed against him, tongues colliding as she passionately kissed him and when her hand wandered too low, his mouth tore from hers and she found herself pinned down again.

He shook his head no and her eyes narrowed as his hand lightly skimmed up her leg. One by one, he untied the strings that held the negligee together as his fingers brushed against her skin, making her burn with anticipation. "Beautiful," he said softly as he gazed at her sexy body. Starting at her belly button, he laid a path of soft, wet kisses until he reached her breast. When he paused as his lips hovered over her already hard nipple, she fisted his hair and pulled him closer, must to Jason's amusement. He was grinning as his tongue flicked over it and Eva moaned. "That's it, baby," he muttered before sucking it into his mouth. Her back arched as he lavished attention to one and then the other as she writhed beneath him. Pulling back, he admired her beauty again before capturing her hands and holding them above her. "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head.

"Say it," his hips thrust against her and she swore under her breath. "Now!"

"Take me."

His tongue sensuously moved into her mouth as he began to grind against her. "I want to taste you," he said huskily as she moaned her approval. "Watch me."

He kissed his way to her panties as she watched with hooded eyes. Slowly, he removed her underwear as he kissed down her legs. "You're so wet," he said as he slid a finger over her mound, making her gasp.

"This is mine, Evangeline. Only mine."

"Yes," she said as she ached for him to touch her. "I'm yours."

With that, he dove into her center with his tongue, making her yell his name, holding her firmly so she couldn't squirm too far. He alternated between his fingers and his tongue, whipping her into a frenzy as she gripped the sheets. "Jason!"

"Come for me, Eva."

He began to hum as he pushed two crooked fingers into her and her thighs started to shake and then her whole body jerked as she panted loudly. The orgasm slammed through her and then faded into bliss. Jason continued to tease her for another minute and then climbed up her body and kissed the hell out of her.

"Please," she muttered against his lips.

"Please what?"

He was frustrating her. "Fuck me, Jason! Now!"

"You could have asked nicely."

She growled, immediately feeling the loss when an amused Jason slipped away from her. When he stepped out of his sweatpants and she saw him in all his glory, she just about came again. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and took out a condom and put it on.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he spread her legs apart more and then slipped between them, kissing the inside of her thigh before settling over her.

"Open your eyes."

His cock slid against her folds, making her cry out.

"Look at me," he said almost menacingly.

She returned his stare and then gasped as he pushed inside of her.

"Eva," he groaned as he slowly entered her to the hilt. She was impossibly tight and wet. "Damn," he muttered before he felt her heel dig into his ass so she started to move.

Her hips raised to meet his as Jason starts to drill into her and she eagerly matched his rhythm.

He pushed off her body and started to hammer inside of her body as Eva screamed his name. "Do you like how that feels? Do you want it harder?"

She could barely think a coherent thought. "Yes! Harder. Make me come."

Whatever resolve he had left was gone and his thrusts shook her to her core as he reached for what he knew would set her off. As soon as his callused fingertip brushed against her bud, Eva was done. Her body tensed and she yelled his name and Jason gave in and followed shortly thereafter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They laid together for some time before speaking, enjoying the closeness.

"You okay?"

"Very."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good." If she is happy, he is too. He loves watching a smile light up her face and when she teased him.

She hadn't expected their union to be so intense or that Jason would be so giving.

"What are you thinking about?"

She bit her lip, stalling for time. "You."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. I just—it was more than I expected."

"Did you always have such low expectations of me?"

Pushing against him, she partially lifted up so she could look into his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what?"

His eyes were half closed and he looked so sexy.

"I didn't expect to feel anything for you." It felt like such a weird omission considering they will be married very soon.

"And now you do?"

"I have been. I was missing you and…"

He brushed the back of his fingertips over her arm. "And?"

"Before I answer that, can you answer something for me?"

"Anything."

"When you think about the future, am I person you see it with?"

After taking a languid breath he licked his lips. "Yes. I'm not saying that because of the business. You—there's something about you that makes me want to be around you all the time."

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that I don't look at people the way I look at you, right?"

She smirked. "I don't think Johnny would appreciate it as much as I do, besides, he's not as flexible."

Jason grinned at the memory.

"You scare me."

"Is it the glare?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Really?"

She shook her head and settled against his chest. "I'm not afraid of you. With John, it was something I knew would never end in marriage, so it was safe in a way, but with you, I thought it would be safe because it was a business deal. I never expected it to be more."

"I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know that, but if I'm going to go all in, I need to know you're right there with me."

"I am—I want this." He knows he can get addicted to her. There weren't a lot of meaningful relationships littered in this past because of his job. It was always his main focus and after his relationship with Robin ended, he pretty much gave up on happily ever after, figuring that it just wasn't in the cards. It is a hard life and unfortunately for Eva, her family is neck deep in it. It was a choice made for her, so he didn't have to worry about her running from the danger. Lying next to him is a gorgeous, smart, and sexy woman who wouldn't take his shit, but has no problem believing in him. It made him feel like he wants to do better for her in every way. At the same time, it makes him a little sad that he didn't realize what he had been missing before.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I feel lucky that you want me. I spend a lot of time alone."

"By choice."

"Yes. It's easier to keep people safe that way." His relationship with Hannah had been steady, but he didn't open up to her like this and it was more on the physical side, something he knew she accepted but was willing to change. It just wasn't something he had wanted for many reasons, but mainly he knew that Hannah was being something she wasn't in order to keep him. That never ended well.

She sighed. "Now, you're not alone. I'm here—for you."

He slightly smiled, realizing she is almost asleep.

As complex as Jason is in other ways, he is simplistic regarding his needs and she knows he will always be able to break through the clutter in her mind. She understands how he thinks and can work with it. With John, it had taken quite a while for him to say the words to her because of his twisted past. Jason didn't seem to have a problem saying what he felt, although she couldn't help but wonder if asking how she looked in an outfit was the right thing to do. She wearily giggled.

"What?"

"If I ask you if my ass looks fat in an outfit, will you tell me the truth?"

"I can't ever imagine your ass looking bad in anything."

"It happens."

"I doubt it."

"Fine, I'll ask Sonny then."

He started to talk twice and then stopped, making her laugh.

"Sonny better not look at your ass."

"You're crazy."

"Only for you."

His soft admission made her shiver and she cuddled into him more, thinking that she couldn't get any closer to him if she tried, their bodies were so molded together.

"What about Johnny?"

Jason growled and she cracked up. Fifteen minutes later, they had both nodded off feeling better than they had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like their hotness.

Chapter 13

The next night, there is an impromptu business dinner which is much dressier than normal. Evangeline slipped into the yellow dress she had previously brought and when Jason walked into the bedroom, he froze in his tracks as his eyes raked up and down, taking in her sexy curves.

"You like?"

"I love."

She blushed. "Can you zip me up?" Her man looks devastatingly handsome.

He slowly stepped behind her. Her back is exquisite and he couldn't resist leaning over to kiss it.

"Jason…"

"I know." They are running late. Whatever she had been doing in the bathroom paid off because she looks stunning. "You're just so beautiful."

Eva smiled and turned. "You're biased."

"Anyone who doesn't think so is blind. Come on."

She grabbed her purse and they quickly made their way to the car. "So, who are we meeting with again?"

"The Santi's."

"From Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah."

She had never met them, but they had a reputation of being very dangerous. "Are you sure you want to do business with them?"

"Not really, but if you don't at least entertain them, they'll turn on you."

"They still might."

He held her hand. "I'll protect you."

"And who is going to protect you?"

Their eyes met and he could tell she is concerned. He had done his homework and knew the family and what they are capable of. "I'll be fine. I'm really good at what I do."

"I know. I'm just—"

"—worried?"

"Yeah."

They pulled up to the Metro Court and headed into a small ballroom. Everyone is dressed to the nines. Layla hurried towards them. "You look fabulous."

"Thanks. So do you."

Jason is pulled to the side by Skye and Eva plotted with her sister to mess with her fiancé. When he returned, she told him she'd be right back and went to say hello to her mom.

"You look handsome," Layla said. Jason in a tux is very hot.

"Thanks. You look very nice too."

She frowned and slightly turned. "I don't know. How does my ass look in this?"

Jason's eyes almost popped out and his jaw fell open.

Evangeline cracked up and his eyes snapped to her, realizing that they were playing a joke.

"Your face was priceless," Layla said before walking away.

Jason shook his head.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"You don't even want to know."

"You've got your hands full with those two."

"Don't I know it."

Johnny approached them. "Why were you looking at my girl's ass?"

Jason choked on his drink and Sonny laughed.

Evangeline had to wipe a tear away.

Vicky sat next to her. "Well, you look happy."

"Just playing a joke on Jason."

Her head tilted. "And he didn't shoot you? That's progress."

Lisa chuckled. "Incoming…"

Jason held out his hand.

"Hi Jason," Vicky said.

"Hello. It's good to see you. Mind if I steal my fiancé away?"

"Not at all."

He pulled her off to the side. "You are in trouble."

She laughed. "You can punish me later."

His eyes narrowed and then he leaned forward as he turned her so that her back faced the wall and then brushed his hand against it, making her shudder. "Oh, I plan on it, but now, I have to go ask your mom how my ass looks in these pants."

He started to walk away and her mouth snapped shut and she stopped him.

"What?"

She giggled. "Don't you dare."

Forgetting where they were, he kissed her passionately as he held her face.

"Dear Lord," Vicky said pretending to fan herself.

Danya sat next to her. "That was definitely hot."

Lisa followed their gaze and smirked. "They have been getting to know each other."

Vicky pursed her lips. "I don't think we have to worry about them getting along."

Jason came up for air and leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry."

She licked her lips. "Never apologize for kissing me senseless."

John watched as he sipped a drink, dying a little inside. His date slipped her hand around his waist.

"Who's that?"

"An old friend."

Clarence took it all in and then went back to the table because the Santi's had arrived.

"Tico."

"Clarence, it's good to see you. This is my wife, Aviella and my brother Manny and his wife Veronica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He introduced them to everyone at the table and as they were seated, Tico's eyes fell on Eva and Jason.

"That's Jason Morgan and my daughter Evangeline."

"He looks smaller than I imagined."

Clarence ignored the slight. "Regardless, he's a dangerous man."

Tico stared at Eva a little too long for Clarence's liking.

"Would you like to accompany me to the bar?"

"Sure."

Eva sat next to Vicky while Jason joined the guys. She greeted the new women and they chatted about fashion.

Jason was handed a drink and then introduced.

"It's an honor to finally meet the legend," Tico said.

"You have quite the reputation too," Sonny said as he watched them shake hands.

Most of the conversation, Jason didn't say a word and just listened. One thing he learned, was that Tico was quite full of himself. Manny seemed more normal, but he had a reputation for going off the handle. Tico also had a great poker face. He knew he was being studied and reacted accordingly. There was something about him that Jason didn't like which said a lot since he was pretty good at sizing people up.

"Jason."

Eva's voice snapped him back into the present. She realized he hadn't heard her and leaned closer. "You have a call."

He nodded and grabbed his phone, following her out onto the balcony. His cell rang and he answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, darling, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner. I just wanted to tell you some news before you heard it elsewhere."

"What happened?" Lila's voice seemed strained, immediately putting him on guard.

"Your grandfather is in the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

Lila closed her eyes. "I don't know yet. We think he had a heart attack."

"Are you—Do you need me?"

"I'm fine. Monica and Tracy are here. Alan is with Edward."

"That's not what I asked."

Eva started to rub his back, trying to calm him.

"I would love it if you swung by the hospital after your dinner is finished."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"You don't have to rush."

"Yes, I do. I love you."

A tear flowed down her face as the fear tugged at her heart. "I love you too."

The call ended and Jason closed his eyes as Eva hugged him.

"I'm going with you."

"I know. Thank you."

Lisa approached them. "Is everything alright?" She had seen them exit abruptly.

"It's Edward. They think that he had a heart attack."

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry. Please send Lila our love."

"I will. I'm going to go tell Sonny that I'll be leaving in an hour."

He left and Lisa held her daughter's hand. "I don't think you should stay. He'll never forgive himself if something happens."

"I'll go speak to Sonny."

She found him with Skye near the bathroom. "Hey, have you spoken to Jason?"

"No. Is there a problem?"

"Edward was taken to the hospital and Lila is very upset."

"Oh no," Skye said.

"They think it's a heart attack and she didn't ask him to leave now, but to stop by later."

Sonny sighed. "And you think he should go now?"

Eva nodded. "Do you think it would be a problem?"

"No. Clarence and I can hold down the fort. Take a guard with you for backup."

"Okay."

Jason is talking to Johnny, so she headed over there.

"Sonny said we can go now."

Jason is surprised she had spoken to him. He had looked for him, but couldn't find him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I think we should. Lila—if something happens she is going to need you."

"Alright, we'll say goodbye."

They walked towards the table. Jason is quiet and Eva is scared that he's mad that she had interfered.

"We're going to go."

Lisa stood and gave him a hug. "I hope he's okay."

"Thanks."

Tico stood. "It was nice to meet you and your lovely fiancé."

Eva smiled. "It was nice to meet you too."

"Perhaps you'll have dinner with me and my wife before we leave town."

Jason is surprised. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Aviella shook his hand. "We'll look forward to it."

Jason took a hold of Eva's arm and lead her to the elevator. He couldn't help but wonder what game Tico is playing. It would make more sense if he had requested the dinner with Clarence and Sonny.

Eva cleared her throat and stepped away from him so she could face him. "If you're mad at me, well—too bad. Nothing in that room is more important than your family and—" She was cut off by his mouth as he kissed the hell out of her.

The elevator dinged and he released her so abruptly that she lost her balance and he had to steady her. She blankly stared at him, making him smirk and then they strode across the lobby and slipped into the back of the car. Milo jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'm not mad at you. In fact, I should thank you. Parties aren't my scene."

"Then why did you seem so intense?"

"Tico. I don't trust him or like him."

"Oh. I actually agree. He kept staring at me."

He pulled her closer. "Well, you are hot."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Always."

"You are pretty hot yourself. That tux really does you justice."

He averted his eyes and she realized he was a little embarrassed.

"Wait until I'm sick and my nose is runny and my hair is all over the place."

He shot her a look. "That's really disgusting. I'll wear gloves and a mask."

She smacked his leg. "Meanie."

"I'm not a fan of snot."

Milo chuckled. It was nice hearing his boss joke around. It is a rare occurrence in front of his men.

"Well, you can't shoot it to get rid of it so you'll just have to feed me soup and buy lots of tissues."

"Soup?" he made a face. "I couldn't poison you in good conscience."

"Soup is good."

Milo slightly turned. "Soup is Jason's kryptonite."

Eva shook her head. "You haven't had mama's soup. It's really good."

"I think I need a drink. Milo, make sure that I'm never hurt or germed, please."

"I'll try my best."

They pulled up to the hospital and got onto the elevator.

"I think we're a little overdressed."

"Slightly. Can I take off my bow tie?"

"Not until Lila sees you."

He made a face.

"Trust me, you are a sight to behold."

He shrugged.

"You were the hottest man in the room tonight."

"I think your sister would disagree."

"We dropped her on her head a lot."

Jason grinned and then they moved into the room. He could see his family talking to a doctor and they quickly made their way over there. "By the way, Milo is wrong. You're my kryptonite."

Her head jerked towards him and when she saw no smile, she bit her lip to contain hers.

Lila turned and greeted them. "You both look so gorgeous. Leo and Alan were about to give us an update."

Leo cleared his throat. "We're going to have to operate. He has a clogged artery. They are prepping him now."

Lila looked pale. "May I see him?"

Alan took hold of her arm and walked her back.

"Is he conscious?" Jason asked.

Monica nodded. "Yes. They are trying to keep him comfortable. It was so scary. I'm sorry your dinner was interrupted."

"It's okay. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Emily hurried towards them. "Jason!"

He hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Leaning back, she took in his appearance. "You look so handsome. I was already on the way here from London." She is studying abroad. "How is he?"

"Stable," Monica said as they hugged.

"Emily, this is my fiancé, Evangeline." She gave her a big hug. "I've heard so much about you."

Evangeline couldn't say the same and wondered why. "We'll have to do lunch."

"Definitely."

"How long are you staying?"

"A week and then I have class. I'll be home for the wedding."

"Good."

Jason watched as a very pale Lila made her way back to them. "Shit," he muttered and then took off. Right before she hit the floor, Jason caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Help me!"

Monica was right there taking her pulse as Epiphany grabbed a gurney.

"Can you lift her?"

Jason pulled her up and gently laid her onto the bed before stepping back. He is breathing hard and Emily started to cry.

Eva stepped in front of him. "Look at me."

Lila had disappeared from view so he gave her his attention.

"She's probably stressed out and," she looked over at Monica, "has she eaten?"

"We hadn't eaten dinner yet."

"I'll go to the cafeteria and get her a sandwich and some juice."

Emily wiped her face. "I'll come with you."

Jason met Milo's gaze and was satisfied when he followed the women. Monica led him to a chair and he loosened his bow tie and took it off and then unfastened a button. "I can't…"

"She's going to be fine. She has to be."

After a few minutes, Epiphany approached them.

"She's fine. I think she was just overwhelmed. He stopped breathing while she was there, but we got him back."

Monica leaned against Jason and he put his arm around her. "She hasn't eaten since this morning. They went to get her something."

"She's in bay two. You can bring it back. Patrick wants to monitor her for a little while."

Evangeline handed Tracy a bag.

"Thank you. I'll take it to her."

"You should go too," Eva said.

She squeezed Jason's hand and he hugged her before walking away.

"They are so close," Emily said. Lila thought Jason hung the moon and he adored her.

"I know."

The women walked to the chapel and sat reverently in a row.

"She saved me. I didn't think I would make it when Nikolas died. I had lost everything."

Monica slipped her arm around her. "She hated sending you away."

"It was for the best. I was drowning."

Eva felt like she was intruding, but then Monica grabbed her hand.

"We have to be strong for Lila."

Emily nodded.

Eva stood and sat at a little piano in the corner and began to play and sing Amazing Grace as they prayed.

Tracy sunk into the back row, openly crying. Her parents are her world.

During the second verse, Jason and Lila joined them. She had insisted she was fine and didn't want to be hooked up to machines. He had at least gotten her to eat half the sandwich.

She closed her eyes, listening to Eva's gorgeous voice, and when she was finished and stood, Lila was right there, hugging her.

"Thank you. That was so beautiful."

"Why don't you sit."

Lila nodded and sat in the front row. "Edward isn't very religious, but he has been known to say a prayer when necessary. I can't even bear the thought of him leaving me."

Jason sat next to her. "He's stubborn and will fight."

"I hope you're right."

They stayed there until Epiphany slipped into the room.

"Is he—"

"He made it. He's in the ICU as a precaution, but he's stable."

Lila began to cry and Jason held her. "Thank you so much."

"Leo will be in shortly."

Monica hugged Tracy as she wept.

Skye entered the room carrying a bag. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in these," she said handing it to Eva.

"Thank you. These heels are starting to hurt."

Skye hugged Lila. "He's in our prayers."

"Thank you. Why don't you take Eva to get changed?"

"Where's my outfit?" Jason muttered.

Skye grinned. "We rarely get to see you all dolled up, so you're not escaping until you get home."

He rolled his eyes. "Be careful."

"I'll go with her."

They left and Lila touched his arm. "You don't have to stay. I know you hate hospitals."

"I do, but I love you and I'm not leaving yet."

Monica slightly smiled. For the next hour, Jason doted on his grandmother until it was time for her to go see her husband. They had set up a bed, knowing she wouldn't leave and that was fine with her. There was no way she was leaving his side.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them!

Chapter 14

NC-17

A half hour later, Eva collapsed onto the bed. "I can't feel my feet."

Jason crawled in next to her and started to rub them.

"Oh my God," she moaned as she closed her eyes and his strong hands soothed her aching muscles.

Jason watched her as he rubbed and kneaded, and a few minutes after he switched, he couldn't stand it anymore when her contented moan filled the room and he was on her."Hi."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

His hips surged and she hissed. "Is that specific enough?"

"Um, I think it was a bad connection."

His brow rose. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Jason took her mouth as he began to grind into her, and then she surprised him and flipped them over.

Slowly, she pulled her top over her head, exposing her breasts which he eagerly massaged.

She grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

"No?"

"No."

He dropped his hands and watched as she scooted down and removed his clothes. Eying his erection, she moved forward and her tongue swiped against his mushroom head, making him groan. "Baby…"

"Tell me you want it."

"You don't have to."

"That's not what I said."

Jason stared her down as she moved her mouth closer and then froze.

"Now!"

He licked his lips as his pulse quickened. "Put me in your mouth."

Her mouth hitched up as she lowered her head and slid him inside. Jason groaned as her hot mouth sucked and her hand pumped. When she drew him into her throat he saw stars. "Evangeline," he moaned. She made a noise and the vibration made his hips buck, pressing him in further. "Fuck," he muttered. "You need to stop."

She continued her ministrations as Jason pounded his fist against the bed, trying to maintain control. Growling, he grabbed her head and made her look at him. "Please…not like this."

She pulled back and he slipped from her mouth. "I don't mind."

He yanked her on top of him and fisted her hair as he torridly kissed her. She moaned as she straddled him and before Jason could stop her, she impaled herself on his hard cock and they both groaned.

"Jesus, you feel so good."

She started to move, going slow as she leaned forward onto her hands and rolled her hips and then bounced, eliciting another cry from her man.

The way she was moving made him want to explode. She did it again, bouncing a little harder and Jason started to pant and then curse. His thumb found her clit, begging it to explode so he could come. Evangeline pushed herself up and Jason began to thrust his hips up, drilling into her, making her head fall back as she yelled his name and her body shook; gripping him tightly and throwing him off the edge. "Eva!" he groaned as he continued to pump. She stilled and he pulled her down and hugged her. "I think you killed me."

"You're still talking."

"Barely."

She giggled.

"I don't know where you learned that bouncy move, but I think it's my new favorite thing."

"Good to know."

"Is it a family secret. Should I warn Johnny?"

She laughed. "You're so silly. Don't warn him, it would ruin all the fun." Her head popped up. "Do you guys talk about stuff like this?"

"Hell no. Well, maybe some of the guys do, but I tend to be very private." He stroked her back. "By the way, I kind of messed up your hair."

She groaned. "I thought you did research."

"I did, but you got me so excited that I forgot."

"I have a flat iron."

"I've only used a tire iron."

She cracked up. "You're just full of jokes tonight."

"I was thinking of going on tour."

She pretended to make a drum noise.

He quieted and she let him be for a few minutes and then spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to make you scream next go round."

She grinned. "Bring it."

"Oh, I will."

"I think you're my new favorite thing."

Her words greatly affected him and he pulled her up higher and then kissed her gently at first before stealing her breath as he plundered her mouth. "Mine," he growled before his lips smashed down again. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him stir and for the next hour, Jason's stamina is beyond words and they made love until they both passed out from exhaustion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline woke up with an exquisite ache between her legs. She slightly smiled when she thought about Jason's lovemaking skills. She had never had that many orgasms in one night and even though she is going to pay for it, she has no regrets.

"Good morning."

"Hey. How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

She rolled onto her back and groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just sore."

"Be right back."

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the Jacuzzi tub and found some bubble bath under the sink that Brenda had left and then brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom. After it was filled high enough, he retrieved her and then gave her a minute to go before returning. She had on a shower cap and looked really cute.

"I know this isn't very sexy."

"If you think that would deter me…"

She grinned.

"I'm going to go make you some breakfast."

She moaned as the water soothed her. "I can get used to this service."

He disappeared and once he was finished in the kitchen, he returned upstairs with an omelet and some toast with juice and Eva was in heaven eating it.

"So good… Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

She finished and handed the plate back. "Get in with me."

He gave her a look. "I don't do baths."

"Even if I'm in it?"

He glared at the bubbles and she laughed.

"I don't think you're intimidating them. They don't bite."

He thought for a long moment and then couldn't resist and tore off his sweatpants and sunk into the heat of the water and sighed as the jets massaged his body.

"See. Don't knock it until you try it."

"Have you ever had sex in a bathtub?"

"You have a one-track mind and no. I've only done it in the shower."

"When you're not so sore, we'll have to try it."

"I'm game."

He sized her up for a moment. "Is there anything you won't do?"

She thought for a moment, "I probably wouldn't deny you anything. Did you have something in mind?"

He grinned. "Not yet, but the possibilities…"

She chuckled. "Have you done it on the pool table?

"Um, not the actual act, but on the old one I did make out with someone, just not on the new one."

"Why did you upgrade?"

"I uh, kind of got pissed off and tore up the place."

Her brow rose. "I see. Was it over a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Who was she?"

"Her name is Robin Scorpio. She's a research doctor now and my most serious relationship to date."

"It was a bad breakup?"

"Yeah. She couldn't handle my lifestyle and I didn't handle it very well when she walked out."

"Do you still see her?"

"When she's in town, we're cordial. Her boyfriend had HIV and gave it to her. She thought her life was over and I convinced her it wasn't. I loved her regardless and luckily, she's very healthy because she's on a good protocol and it's practically non-existent."

"You weren't scared?"

"Not much scares me."

"I'm sorry that she hurt you."

"It's my fault. I never thought I deserved to be happy because of what I do and she certainly didn't deserve to be exposed to it."

"Do I?"

"No, but you didn't have a choice."

"I could have gone away when I was older."

"But then you would have to leave your family, who you are very close to and you'd still have guards. It makes it easier for me to rationalize being selfish."

She understood. "And having kids?"

"I wouldn't deny you anything."

"But?"

"It's kind of frightening to think about. What if I can't protect them?"

"There were a couple of times we were in danger and it did throw my dad for a loop. So, you would be okay with it someday?"

"If it makes you happy, then I'll do anything I can to protect them."

"What about what you want?"

"I'm not used to thinking about that."

"If we're going to be in a serious relationship, then it matters to me. Our life cannot revolve around me."

"I'm not seeing a problem with that."

"You wouldn't because it defers attention away from you."

He closed his eyes. "I like taking care of you."

"And I would like to do the same for you. It's just who I am. I want you to be happy."

"When you're happy so am."

"Good, then it's settled. We both agree to spoil each other rotten."

He smiled. "I definitely am going to have to get used to that."

She watched as he stood and then turned around and sat so that his back was up against her. One hand found its way to his chest and lightly rubbed it while the other scratched his scalp.

His moan filled the room. "I think I like getting spoiled so far."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He turned his head and they kissed before he settled against her again.

"Wait, sit up."

He pushed his body so he could comply and then she grabbed some soap and started to rub his back and then scratch it.

"Nice. Do I get a turn?"

"I already did it while you were downstairs."

"You could have missed a spot."

She grinned. "Well, if you're going to be OCD about it."

He turned on his side and grabbed the soap rubbed it over her chest. "I think you missed a spot right there," he said as he tweaked her nipples.

"I think you're right." She bit her lip as he teased her.

He groaned when his phone started ringing in the other room and then muttered a few curse words. "I'll pretend I don't hear it."

She grinned. "While I appreciate the attention, it could be something important.

He smirked and then moved closer and kissed her as his hand found her clit and she gasped. It took him two minutes to make her come. "I think I can do better next time."

Her eyes fluttered open as she came down from the high. "I think that was really good actually."

He got up and she admired his toned body as he quickly toweled off and wrapped it around his waist. A few minutes later, he came back. "It was Monica. Edward is stable and should pull through."

She smiled. "We can check on them later if you want."

"Okay. Sonny left a message to and I have to go meet him."

"I understand."

"I'll miss you." He smiled and she couldn't help but return it. Her eyes raked up and down his body and then she licked her lips.

"I'll really miss you too."

His eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't tempt me."

"I can't help it."

"I need to go," he said before hurrying out of the room as her laughter rang in his ears. She is going to be the end of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla plopped onto the couch and handed Eva a bag. When she rolled her neck and tried to work out a kink, Eva's curiosity was piqued.

"Rough night?"

Layla groaned. "You could say that."

"Spill it," Eva said before sipping some iced tea.

"Let's just say that I know Johnny's body intimately."

Eva grinned. "How was it?"

"Phenomenal. He's so hot and loves to make me scream."

"I'm happy for you."

"How was Jason?"

Eva shuddered and her sister cracked up.

"That good?"

"There are no words."

"John who?"

Eva grimaced. "Pretty much."

"Damn." She knew how hot sex was with John, so if Jason topped that, he is good.

"Jason is…just everything."

"So you're falling in love with him?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Why?"

"When I heard about the nuptials, I was guilty and felt really bad."

"Because of John?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you and Jason would grow to love each other and from the looks of that, it's happening."

"He wants everything with me. I feel really lucky."

"I'll say. Johnny is great and I could easily fall in love with him too."

"But?"

"I have this whole other life in Paris and I'm not sure what to do about that."

"You know I'm selfish and would love for you to be around, but if you're thinking about bolting, I think you should have a talk with him. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I'm not thinking about it, but I can't just ignore the fact that I have an apartment there and friends."

"I know."

"Relationships don't usually work out for me."

"That is why you have to make sure if this one could that you put your heart into it."

"You're right. If we make it to your wedding, I'll take that as a sign and maybe go back and pack."

Eva smiled. "I might have to go to New Orleans and get some voodoo."

"You'd use black magic to keep me around?"

"Hell yeah."

Layla grinned. "I love you too. You're the best."

"I love you right back."

They ate and chatted while Jason took care of business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Eva threw her purse down on the coffee table, waiting for Jason to finish a call that had started in the car. Finally, he slipped it into his pocket.

"You okay?"

"That was the weirdest lunch."

Jason nodded. Tico and his wife were cordial, but there was something about the man that just didn't sit right.

"He just gives me the creeps."

"Well, they are heading back, so you won't have to see them anytime soon and we already let him know we won't be doing business."

"Then why the lunch?"

"I honestly don't know." He made a mental note to ask Johnny to make sure Tico is still being tracked.

"I'm meeting with everyone at the bridal salon tomorrow morning."

"I already have your guards prepped."

"I'm sure they were thrilled."

"They know better than to say otherwise."

"Well, it will be torturous and exhausting."

"You're going to look perfect in everything."

"I wish. Unfortunately, you won't be there to tell me if my ass looks big."

Jason grinned and then pulled her into a hug. He wasn't much of a shopper, but he didn't think he would mind watching her all afternoon. "You can text me a picture."

She chuckled. "Of my ass? Done!"

He kissed her reverently. "I know you're going to be distracted tomorrow, but I still need you to pay attention."

"Okay."

"I have some paperwork to do and then I'm going to check on Edward and Lila."

"I'll work on my case and then join you."

He stole one more kiss before going to his desk with a lingering smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad that you are enjoying them.

Chapter 15

Edward watched his grandson approach him. "Jason."

"How are you doing?"

"I've seen better days."

Edward's skin is pale and Jason felt almost claustrophobic as he eyed all the machines his grandfather is hooked up to. Ever since the accident, he absolutely hated being inside hospitals.

"Looks worse than it is."

Eva quickly made her way to his side. "Hello."

She was greeted with a smile.

"You are a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm just glad you're still around to see me."

"Me too."

"Where is Lila?" Jason asked.

"She went home to change. I think she should be back any minute."

"How long do you have to stay?"

"Another few days."

Alan cleared his throat. "Hello."

Eva smiled and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Not many people get excited to see me anymore."

She laughed. "I'm sure that most of your patients love to see you."

Edward groaned. "Not when he tells them they can't eat anything good."

Alan frowned. "I'm trying to save their lives."

"Poppycock!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "What's more important, greasy food or your life?"

Edward pretended to think.

"You are being ridiculous," Lila said as she brushed the top of his head. "You'll eat whatever Cook makes you and like it. Hello Jason and Evangeline."

They hugged and then Lila turned back to her husband. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine."

Alan checked his temperature. "It's within normal range."

"See."

Lila muttered under her breath, making Jason smirk.

"Lila, I'm trying on dresses tomorrow morning. Why don't you get out of here for a while and come?"

She smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I think it would be good for you and I'd love to hear your opinion." She had been cooped up in the hospital run for days.

"I would love too."

"I will have Jason text you the information and no matter how much he begs, you can't send him a picture."

Lila touched Jason's face. "You're not going to pout are you dear?"

"I can't guarantee that."

Alan grinned.

"You can't be around her all the time."

"I can try."

Lila chuckled. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you so happy."

Brenda entered the room. "I come bearing gifts."

Edward smiled when he saw the newspaper. "The Wall Street Journal?"

"Yes, but you can't get upset when you see how bad fashion week went."

"Were there any major catastrophes?" Lila asked.

"Unfortunately no, but there were lots of rumors and the gossip..."

"How scandalous…"

Eva chuckled.

"We're going to go. I just wanted to make sure that Edward was behaving," Jason said.

He scoffed. "Allegedly…"

Jason smiled, knowing Edward was using one his own typical response. "Just remember that Diane is on speed dial if Epiphany puts you in hospital jail."

Edward smirked. "Good to know."

"I'll see you in the morning, dear."

"Goodbye, Lila," Eva said. On the way out, she squeezed Brenda's arm. "See you tomorrow."

Jason took her hand and led her into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva grinned as she watched the attitude she was being thrown, even Lila looked absolutely disgusted by the dress she is wearing that looks like someone threw up tulle all over her.

"I never thought anything could make you look bad," Layla said.

"Hideous," Lila muttered.

Brenda finished gagging and flashed the lady who was helping Eva a look. "You should be fired for making me even look at that."

The lady smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing. You make them wear something bad so the good will look even better. "Let's try the next one on."

Eva practically dove off the platform to get the monstrosity off of her body. The next one is much better.

Lisa smiled. "Much better, but it's not the one."

"Agreed," Lila said.

Brenda waved her hand in the air. "Take it away."

"I think I'm going to need another mimosa," Layla muttered.

Eva changed and when she saw her reflection in the mirror her eyes filled with tears. It is beautiful. The v-neckline showed the right amount of cleavage and the lace and crystals that adorned her torso are gorgeous. Netted lace is visible from the side and in the back, and it formed a perfect white v exposing her mocha skin. The tulle and lightly beaded embroidered skirt is full, but not obnoxiously so and has a chapel train. Initially, she thought she would wear something form-fitting, but now she isn't sure.

Slowly, she made her way into the other room and heard the gasps.

Lisa's eyes filled with tears. "You look stunning."

Eva grinned. "I love it, but I still want to try on something more form fitting."

"It's beautiful," Lila said. Eva makes a gorgeous bride and she knows that Jason is going to appreciate her efforts.

"I love it," Brenda said.

"That's definitely a keeper," Layla added.

Max smiled. She looked incredible and he couldn't wait to see Jason's face when he saw her.

The lady put a veil on her and there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Eva turned to reveal the back of the dress.

"Wow!" Layla said. Her sister's back is completely exposed and the lace design is perfect.

"I honestly think that is the one," Lila said. It is feminine and romantic.

Eva smiled. "I think you may be right."

Layla took a picture so Eva could look at it later.

The lady fussed around her. "We don't have to make too many alterations if you stay the same weight."

"We'll find you the perfect shoes so that you're comfortable," Layla said.

Lisa grabbed a tissue. "Jason's tongue is going to fall out."

They laughed.

"Don't tell her how much it is," Lisa said. She is paying for it and doesn't care about the cost.

The lady nodded and then helped Eva back to the dressing room and unzipped her before leaving her alone.

Eva stepped out of the dress and hung it up and then started to get dressed. They were right. That is the dress and she doesn't need to put another one on, so she slipped on the dress she had worn there and then put on her shoes.

"You make a beautiful bride. Too bad you'll never see that day."

She froze as the coldness of the voice behind made her still. Slowly her eyes rose until she met a pair of black eyes. "Who are you?" His face is hidden behind a mask.

"You can either come with me willingly, or I'll kill everyone out there that you love. Your choice."

She let out a shaky breath and turned to face him. "Please, don't hurt them."

"Then come with me—now!"

She nodded and followed him into the hallway and then he led her unseen out the back and they got into a truck. Hopefully, someone will notice that she is missing soon since the guards were obviously incapacitated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa frowned. "Can you check on my daughter for me?" she asked the lady.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

It had been ten minutes since they had seen her.

Lila put a reassuring hand on her thigh.

The lady rushed back in. "She's gone."

Max ran to the dressing room and then made his way to the back door and found the guard shot in the head. "Fuck!" He whipped out his phone. "Jason!"

"What's wrong?"

"Eva is gone and Vinny is dead. I don't see Paulie, but he was back here." He heard a whimper and drew his gun as he approached the trashcan. "Shit. Someone ran Paulie over. He's barely conscious." He could actually see a tire mark.

Jason almost threw his phone. "I'll be right there. Call 911."

Max did and then walked around the building, meeting Francis, who was out front. A carload of extra guards pulled up and Johnny went inside with the women.

Layla threw herself into his arms. "I can't believe that she is gone."

"We'll find her. I need to make sure you get home safely, but the police will be here any minute and will want to take your statements."

Lisa nodded. "I have to give the lady my credit card." She needed to do something to take her mind off of things.

Lila and Brenda held hands.

"It will be alright. Jason will find her," Brenda said.

The police arrived and several officers moved into the room with their guns drawn, followed by Scott Baldwin.

"Alright, what happened?" he asked.

Lila told him everything and the officers went to search the building.

"Do they have to stay here?" Johnny asked.

"Just a little while longer," Mac said.

The bridal shop manager is mortified. Thankfully, there were very little people there. Lisa apologized and assured her that they would be compensated for the matter.

After understanding just how deep Lisa's pockets ran, the lady agreed to keep the dress and still work with them. Everyone could be bought.

Jason hurried inside.

"No one is safe around you, Morgan," Scott said which Jason ignored.

"Just find her."

"Maybe you could let us know who could have taken her."

"Things have been quiet."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Things are never that quiet. Didn't you just get shot up on the docks?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He shouldn't have come here. "I'm leaving."

"Not so fast…"

"What is your problem?"

"We need to know where you were at the time of the crime."

"Do you honestly think I kidnapped my own fiancé?"

Scott smirked. "I wouldn't put anything past you."

Diane, who Max had called, quickly went to Jason's side. "My client is not under arrest and has nothing more to say to you because you are being a total ass. You know he had nothing to do with this, but you are using your position to harass him."

Scott shook his head. "Doesn't it ever get tiring defending him?"

"I get paid really good money to have his back, and if I get to take you down in the process, then I might even do it for free—just don't tell him that. Now, can he go?"

"Yes, but don't go too far. I might have more questions."

Jason turned to leave.

"And Morgan, stay out of our way."

Jason rolled his eyes and then moved to Lisa's side. "I'll find her."

"I know." She just hopes that her daughter will be alive when he does.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A slow truck blocked their way and Eva figured it was the perfect time to make her escape. She unlocked the door and jumped out and took off running into the woods.

The man cursed and pulled the car over and then followed.

The nippy air easily penetrated her long-sleeved dress and she tried not to think about it but wished she had grabbed her jacket. Running—it was something she does well and now, she is counting on her legs to carry her. Usually, she wore heels, but today she went for a comfy pair of flats. They weren't the best for running, but she had enough grip that they wouldn't fall off. Turning right, she continued to make her way through the thick swatch of trees, praying that she could somehow escape.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stan rattled off some coordinates to Jason. Thankfully, there had been a picture at a light nearby and Jason quickly made his way to the area with Johnny and Francis.

"Pull over there," Johnny said.

They had located the truck, but there was no sign of Eva or her kidnapper.

"She ran," Jason said.

"I think you're right," Francis said pointing. "That way."

They spread out and ran, at one point, going in different directions.

The man who had been chasing her had given up after falling down a few times. His boss is going to be pissed, but he could hear men yelling her name and knew he needed to get out of there. Quickly, he made it back to the road and flagged down a trucker who took him back into town. The last thing the poor trucker saw was the barrel of a gun.

Evangeline's feet are screaming at her, but she kept going and then suddenly, it was like the earth fell open and she was falling. Her scream pierced the air and all the men stopped in their tracks and ran towards the direction they thought it came from.

She hit the ground with a sickening thud and lost consciousness.

Jason stopped and realizes he has one bar and dialed Sonny.

"Jason?"

"We're in the woods off of Old Mill Road. There's an SUV and Marco is there. I think I'm running South East, probably a mile or two from the car. She screamed and I can't find her. We need help."

"You want me to call in the cops?"

"We have too."

"I'll get it done just be careful."

The call dropped and Jason stood still, trying to listen for any sounds, but it was quiet—too quiet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The police search and rescue team swarmed the area. Night had fallen and there were helicopters with lights combing the area.

Jason was beside himself with worry. It is cold and she hadn't taken her coat. His body is screaming at him, but he pushed aside the fatigue and kept moving, knowing that they might be running out of time.

Evangeline groaned as her eyes flickered open. When she went to move, she yelped in pain. Her hip is definitely injured and she has no idea where she is, but occasionally, she saw the light from the helicopter as it searched overhead. Knowing it was a huge risk because the wrong person could find her, she decided that she had no choice but to make her presence known. Taking a deep breath, she screamed as loudly as she could. After several times, she knew there was no way she'd be able to keep that up for a long time and waited for the helicopter to go away. When it finally quieted, she screamed again.

Jason stopped in his tracks. "Did you hear that?"

Johnny nodded. "Over there."

The fireman they had with them made a call.

"Evangeline!" Jason yelled. They stilled their movement and then waited, but there wasn't a reply. They slightly changed direction and he yelled again.

"Help!" she yelled after recognizing his voice. "Jason!"

They took off and she screamed again and Jason rushed forward and Johnny had to pull him back when he almost fell into the hole.

Dropping to his knees, he shined a light inside. "Baby, is that you?"

"Jason?" Tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"I'm right here. Are you hurt?"

"I hurt my hip when I fell and I was unconscious for a while."

"Ma'am, I'm with the fire department. My team is bringing some rope and we'll climb down to you."

"Okay."

"Fuck that, I'll jump down there."

The man grabbed Jason's arm. "If you get hurt, it will just make things worse. Let me do my job."

"Jason, I'm okay." She is so tired and could barely keep her eyes open. "Tired."

"Don't fall asleep! Please. Just talk to me."

He is going to lose his mind if they didn't hurry up. If she has a head injury, falling asleep is the last thing she should do.

Several other men carrying equipment finally arrived and he watched as they lowered a guy down to her.

He quickly checked her out and stabilized her. "You're going to be fine. Does your head hurt?"

"I have a headache."

"Anything else besides your hip?"

"No."

"Alright, the fastest way would be to put you in a harness, but I'm not sure that your hip will like that. Can you hold on to me if I carry you?" The hole wasn't big enough to put her in a board or fit a basket.

"Yes."

"I'm going to pull you up into a standing position."

He put a neck brace on her first and then stood and grabbed her hands.

She whimpered and leaned against him.

"You okay?"

"I can handle it."

He gave her a minute. "I'm going to put this belt around us both and then I want you to hold onto my neck." It is the best he could do.

"Okay."

He yelled up to this team and they prepared to pull them out.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them and by the way, for newbie readers, I have written I think 3 other stories for this couple if you like them you can find them if you click on my profile.

Chapter 16

Eva is starting to get very nervous. Hopefully, going up won't be as painful as falling.

"Alright, my name is Frank. You just say my name or yell if it's too much."

She gripped his neck tightly and his arms encircled her and once they were in the air, he also used his legs to support her. He noted that she was trembling.

"Are you scared or cold?"

"Both, but mainly cold."

"We're almost there."

His head rose above the threshold of the hole and their movement stopped.

Jason held his breath, waiting to see her face and finally, her frightened gaze met his. There was chaos around them, but neither heard it as they silently communicated and then she was lifted up and placed on a transport carrier and medical personnel assessed her injuries.

"We need to get her out of here."

Jason tried to move closer, but a cop held him back. "That is my fiancé!"

"Sir, let them help."

"Jason!" Eva said wearily. "I need Jason."

The firefighter waved to him and he moved to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault."

They started to walk towards a clearing where a helicopter had landed.

"I promised to protect you."

"And I told you not to make that promise. I'll be fine."

Her eyes perused him and she could tell he is agitated as well as exhausted. "I found my dress."

"I bet you looked beautiful."

She smiled. "I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"Me too."

He got into the helicopter and then she was moved inside. The whole way to the hospital, he tried to quell his anger, but it was a losing battle because he needed to hurt someone, badly.

Once they got to the hospital, they were separated and he headed towards the waiting area where their families had gathered.

Lisa rushed towards him. "How is she?"

"She's cold and battered, but she's alive."

"What happened?" Clarence asked.

"When he slowed the truck down, she ran and didn't stop. Unfortunately, she fell into a pit."

Lisa's hand flew to her heart.

"She hurt her hip and might have a concussion. We were lucky."

"We have got to find who is responsible for this."

Scott cleared his throat. "I agree because this caused the taxpayers a lot of money today."

Clarence had to hold Lisa back.

"My daughter could have died and you're worried about money? We'll pay for the damn search."

An annoyed Mac pushed by him. "I'm sorry. We're glad that she's okay. Jason, can I please talk to you for a moment?"

He followed and they stopped near the stairwell.

"The car was reported stolen about a week ago. The plates didn't even belong to it. We dusted for prints, but only found Evangeline's. He was thorough."

That didn't surprise him. The man had big cojones to do what he did. "Anything else?"

"No. If Evangeline remembers anything else, please let us know."

Jason nodded and then rejoined his family. Lila watched him pace and finally, Brenda walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Jason, you're making everyone nervous. Can you please sit?" He is already worn out and is surviving on fumes.

"Sorry."

She took his hand and led him back to the chairs and then rubbed his back. "She's alive and doing well."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know, but I think you're scaring your grandmother."

His eyes landed on her and he noticed that her hand is shaking. "I'll go sit next to her."

Lila felt him brush against her and the next thing she knew; his arms were forming a protective barrier around her. She figured Jason probably needed the hug more than she did. Gently, she rubbed his back as she quietly made assurances. When his arms finally retreated, she grabbed his fingers. "She looked so beautiful today that I cried."

His eyes softened. "I knew she would."

"I don't know how you do it."

He understood what she meant. "I'm not sure either." When these situations came up, it always took a lot out of them.

"It could have been any of us."

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. This is personal." Someone wants revenge on Evangeline and is stopping at nothing to get it.

Epiphany approached them. "You can see her now, but only two at a time."

Jason's eyes connected with Lisa and he prayed he could see her first.

She saw the desperation in his eyes and turned to her husband who nodded. Jason is relieved when she approaches him and held out her hand. "Come on. We'll go first."

He gripped it and they walked to the room, swallowing hard when they finally moved inside.

"There's my girl," Lisa said walking ahead.

"Hi, momma."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Everyone is here including Jason's family. They are very worried about you."

Eva fought the onslaught of tears that were forming. "Tell them that I'm fine." Her eyes wandered to Jason who whose head was down as he waited his turn.

Lisa realizes that they need a moment and kisses her again before leaving.

"Jason. It's alright."

Hearing her voice almost made him break. His head lifted and the emotion in his eyes took her breath away. Fear was mixed with anger and something else she wasn't quite sure of. It seemed like it took forever for him to reach her. "You were hurt and I'm having a hard time dealing with that."

"Please touch me. I just need…"

He realizes he had been holding his breath and sucked in some air before he felt for her hand.

"I know that you're upset, so am I."

"Talk to me," he whispered.

Her eyes closed as she filtered through her memories. "I was so scared, but he threatened to hurt everyone, so I went with him. I saw Vinny." She wiped away a tear. "I think he wanted me to so I would behave. Anyway, he was driving erratically so I just held on until I thought I could make a move and finally we came upon a slow truck and I unlocked the door and made a run for it."

"Then what?"

"He chased me, but I didn't stop and tried to change directions. I was so scared and after I awhile, I fell into that hole and that is where you found me."

"I never stopped looking."

She pushed the button on the bed so she could sit up more. "I need to feel you."

He almost lost it when the tear rolled her cheek and she held out her arms and he quickly embraced her. Safe—she felt so protected and cherished as Jason lovingly rubbed her back. "I know this is crazy because it's so soon, but I thought I was losing my mind after Max called. Eva, I love you and that can't happen again. I don't care if I have to glue you too my side."

She grabbed his arms and pushed back and then watched as a single tear flowed down his cheek, realizing that this man is everything. "What did you say?"

He slightly gulped and then closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I love you. You don't have to say it back."

Her finger momentarily pressed against his lips. "There are degrees of love and I'm falling for you too. I love you and I know that over time, it will only get deeper and stronger. We are a team."

Clarence slightly smiled. He had always felt like they would make a great couple. Layla just about did a dance. Her sister is in love and even better, so is Jason.

Eva pulled him closer and they kissed. It was perfect until they were interrupted.

Clarence cleared his throat and moved forward. "Can you stop suffocating my daughter so I can get a look at her?"

Jason smiled against her lips before pulling back. "Our families and friends have the worst timing."

She chuckled. "You're coming back right?"

"I'll be right there in the hallway."

"Okay."

Her stomach flipped when he disappeared.

Recognizing her nervousness, Clarence grabbed her hand. "He won't go far. The man has been losing his mind over you."

She squeezed his hand. "Sorry I made you worry."

"I love you and I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Layla said.

Clarence stepped back and the sisters embraced.

"That is the last time we go anywhere and I let you out of my sight," Layla said.

"You'll have to fight Jason."

"Thank God that you at least have your dress."

"True."

"You have about a month before the wedding."

Eva gasped. "I can't believe how time is flying." Once they had set a date, it was like the days went by faster.

"I know. You need to pick out bridesmaid dresses. I thought that maybe we can look at some while you recover."

Eva knows she is trying to take her mind off what happened. "That's fine. Maybe you could spend the night." She needs to have people she loves around her.

"Of course I can."

Lila approached them. "This is illegal, but I need to go see my husband. He's terribly ornery when he's ill."

Eva smiled. Layla stepped out of the room and sat next to Jason while they chatted.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head and she slipped her hand between his arm and his body and then leaned against him.

"She's tough and she fought. I don't know if I could have done what she did. I would have been too scared."

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but it's different when you're in a bad situation." They knew some martial arts and take down moves.

Jason agreed. "I'm going to have Johnny show you some defensive moves and work with you on scenarios and how you can get out of them."

"I'm game. She wants me to stay the first night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. I think they are keeping her tonight."

"Okay, then I'll pack a bag. I think she just needs people around her that love her and I'm glad that she has you."

He smirked. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yup. No taking it back now. It's official."

Lisa approached them. "The doctor is about to come in. You should join us."

Lila gave her a hug. "I have to go check on my husband, but I'll call later."

"Thanks."

Brenda handed Jason some coffee. "I figured you'd probably need that."

"Thank you."

They went into the room and Patrick joined them.

"You have a mild concussion and your hip isn't fractured, but it's bruised and it will take a few weeks before the pain subsides completely. Other than that, you're doing fine and your tests came back good.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why can't she come home tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Due to the concussion, I want to observe her. She's been through a lot of trauma and I want to make sure we've caught everything. A nurse will have to wake you up every few hours in order to monitor your condition."

"Okay," Eva said.

"Do you have any questions?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, I'll check with you in the morning. If you need me, the nurse can page me."

He left and they noticed how on edge she is emotionally.

"We're going to let you get some rest," Clarence said. They showed her some love before leaving.

Sonny and Skye came in, but didn't stay long.

Jason could tell Eva is about to lose it and moved to her side. "I think you need to let it out."

He held her as she cried herself to sleep. The sound of her sobs were brutal and he wished he could do more to ease her wariness. Once he laid her against the pillows and lowered the bed, he motioned for Johnny to enter the room.

"What are you thinking?"

Johnny sighed and started to pace. "I'm wondering if the timing of this and Tico leaving is a coincidence.

"I know."

"I had Stan dig a little deeper. His records are too clean. I'm thinking we're missing something."

"I need everyone on this. If this is Tico, I'm not going to waste any time. He dies."

Johnny nodded. He understood. This wasn't just business; it was personal and Tico is too dangerous to be left dangling. "I'll check in with you later."

Evangeline started to stir and then her scream pierced the air and they quickly were at her side.

"Eva, open your eyes."

A nurse hurried into the room. "What happened?"

"She's having a nightmare."

Her eyes snapped opened and she clutched at the air and then realized she wasn't in the hole. When her face contorted, Jason kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the other side of the bed and pulled her against him.

She yelped momentarily from the pain and then adjusted her body so she was more comfortable.

"Sorry."

She fisted his shirt, needing to be as close to him as she could.

The nurse studied the monitors and because her vitals were starting to go back into the normal range, she held off on giving her a sedative. They were trying to avoid it due to the concussion.

"Shh. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

Johnny blew out a short breath. He hated that Evangeline is traumatized. "I'm going to go. Francis is outside."

They even had a female guard posing as a nurse. Jason made sure that the backup guards had backup. No one is coming near his girl again. He kissed her on top of the head and closed his eyes, thinking about how close they had come to losing her and how completely out of control everything was. Whoever did this is going to die a painful death.

"She's doing much better. We'll have to wake her up in an hour, so get some sleep."

Jason opened his eyes and slightly tipped his head and then tried to get some rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva frowned as her heavy lids resisted and didn't want to open. This was the third time they had roused her out of a good, deep sleep and she was tempted to ask for Jason's gun. Finally they sprung open and she answered a few questions and the nurse left. She moved her head and smiled when her cheek connected with his forehead, surprised that he was still zonked out because he had woken up every other time they have roused her.

"I'm awake."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said wearily.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"As if leaving was an option…"

She smiled. "What are you going to do when I have to pee?"

"I'll go with you."

"Uh, no you won't."

He frowned and slightly opened his eyes. "Why not? It's just pee."

"I'm not going to the bathroom in front of you, Jason."

"Too bad."

"No. A girl has to have some secrets."

He smirked. "No you don't."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! By the way, if you go to google and type kleinfeld bridal style 33465873(you'll see the 1st link below the ad) that is the dress I have in mind.

Chapter 17

Epiphany chuckled, making their eyes shoot to the doorway as she strolled in. "What?" she said to Jason who was frowning. "Continue, don't mind me."

Eva grinned.

"Like you've ever gone in front of your man," Jason said.

Piph rolled her eyes. "When you have a little, rambunctious boy you pee when you can. I drew the line at number two, but there were plenty of times I went while my ex was shaving or standing in the doorway. It really didn't bother me, maybe it's because I'm a nurse." She cracked up when she saw Eva wrinkle her nose. "It's an intimacy thing, but feel free to draw the line. If you're not comfortable, then don't do it."

"Did you ever think you'd be having this conversation this early in the morning?" Eva asked.

"You would be surprised how much is discovered before six a.m., especially with my fast and furious colleagues."

"Sounds like fun."

Epiphany disposed of the saline bag. "Trust me. I know far too much about everyone's mating habits and conquests. It's good blackmail material though."

Jason's left eye opened. "Do I need to worry about you now?"

"Who me? They will never find out from me that you're whipped."

"I think anyone who spends five minutes with us probably already knows that."

Piph is enjoying a relaxed Jason. "You haven't messed up her hair yet, right?"

Eva chuckled. "Yes, he has."

"Jason!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

Piph laughed. "Uh-huh. You must have dazed her if she didn't say anything."

"He is a really good kisser."

Jason groaned and buried his head against her neck.

"You can't hide from me. You're lucky I'm professional or I'd be all up in your business right now."

She could have sworn that Jason turned red.

"Besides, I already know you're a good kisser." She started to walk out.

"Who?" Jason said, lifting his head.

"Robin."

His eyes narrowed.

"Look, what happens at Jake's stays at Jake's."

He shook his head. "Women."

"Hey!"

"Not you, baby."

"Should I be jealous of Robin?"

"No. She had me when I was a boy, now I'm a man."

"You sure are…"

He made a mental note to do something nice for Epiphany for making his girl laugh. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I can't wait to go home and crawl into our bed."

"No crawling for you. I'll carry you."

She smiled. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Yes."

Patrick walked in. "Am I interrupting.

"Yes!" Jason said angrily.

Eva giggled. "No."

Patrick smirked and started going over her chart. "Everything is looking good. Besides being tired, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Well, I'm going to send you home in a few hours. You have to take it easy and I'll give you some medicine in case the pain gets too extreme."

"Okay."

"I'm sending a nurse in to get you out of bed. If you can tolerate getting up and walking, you can go home. How does your head feel?"

"It's a lot better."

"Good." He moved to her side and felt the back of her head. "The bump went down a little."

"I have a hard head."

He smiled. "Well, in this case, you should be thankful for it. Should I take care of that growth on your side?"

She laughed. "No, I'm rather partial to him."

Jason ignored him, used to Patrick's shenanigans.

"Do I have any restrictions?"

"No marathons and I suggest some hot baths, but Jason will probably have to help you get up and down."

"Okay."

"Take care and if you need anything after you leave, I'll make sure you get a card and you call me."

"Thank you Patrick."

"You're welcome."

Jason got up to use the bathroom.

"Should I come in with you?"

He grinned. "I don't know. I might get performance anxiety." The door shut behind him and a nurse came in.

"I'm going to get you up and then you can eat."

Eva groaned. "Fine."

Nurse Carla raised the bed and then lowered the rail. As soon as Eva tried to move, she yelped in pain and Jason was out of the bathroom in a flash.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but is in too much pain to speak.

He watched as she finally made it into a standing position, trying not to cry. It took everything within him to stop himself from going to her when she sucked in her breath and her lip trembled.

Finally, she took several steps, but she was exhausted. "I need to sit."

She is directed into a chair and Jason knelt in front of her.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Talk to me."

"I'm just so mad and it hurts." Every move is a reminder of what she had been through.

"I know. I'll help you."

"I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Then I'll pick you up and you can yell for me when you're done."

"Okay."

He carefully picked her up and took her into the other room and then lowered her to the floor. "You got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

He gave her a quick peck and then stood on the other side of the door.

Lisa walked in. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. I think she needs your help."

Lisa knocked. "It's me, Cookie. I'm coming in." She slipped inside and several minutes later Lisa emerged.

"She's really tired. Do you think you could bring her back out?"

"Of course."

He moved into the bathroom again. She is holding onto to the sink and he gently lifts her and then places her in the chair.

"Thanks for the lift."

Worry is written all of his face and she isn't sure she has enough energy to comfort him.

Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Lisa moved towards them. "Jason, why don't you see how long it will be before she is released."

He reluctantly stood and then left the room.

"What is going on with you?"

"I'm scared. I can barely walk. What if someone comes for me?"

"Baby, there is no way Jason is going to let anyone get near you again."

"He can't be everywhere. My memories of my wedding now will be tarnished because some asshole took my special day and ruined it. I'm terrified to go back there."

She took her daughters head in her hands. "Don't give them this much power over you. You can't let them win. When I saw you in that dress, I was overwhelmed by how perfect you look. They can't take that memory away. You have a man that would lay down his life for you. Let him take care of you. I think he needs it more than you realized because he's hurting too." She had been kidnapped when she was younger and some of the memories had come back while she lay there in the dark. It was weighing heavily on her.

"I know he is and I don't know how to fix it."

"You don't because he doesn't want you to. All he wants is for you to get better and rest. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

Jason almost slid down the wall. She is so scared and he just doesn't know what to do about it. Monica watched him from afar and the look of devastation on his face brought tears to her eyes. She quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her son into her arms and Jason held on for dear life.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you're going to make it through this. Evangeline is strong and so are you. Trust in that."

"I—this is so hard. I normally don't stay with someone because something always happens and they get hurt, but those women weren't Evangeline."

"I'm glad you found someone that you want to spend your life with. She's not going anywhere so don't push her away."

He met her gaze.

"I know you and that is what you do. This time, be there for her and let her be there for you."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll try."

She slightly smiled. "Good. Stick close to her at first. I know you want to go out there and find out who did this, but she needs to feel secure and you do that for her."

"Johnny is willing to help."

"Let him."

Jason expression softened. "Thanks for the good advice."

"I can't always promise it will be good advice, but when it comes to her I promise I'll try and steer you the right way."

For so long, he had pushed his mother away and now, he is just happy that they forgave each other. Seeing Evangeline with her family and how much the Quartermaines were rallying around him and the woman he loves opened Jason's eyes up and he wants more.

"Maybe you and Alan can come over for dinner in a few days."

"That would make us very happy. You just text me and don't worry if something comes up."

"Okay."

Lisa appeared in the doorway. "I'm going to go get her some real food."

"I can send someone," Jason said.

"She wants my cooking and right now, I'll do anything to put a smile on her face. I'll swing by later?"

"That will be fine." She walked away and Monica entered the room.

"Hello."

Eva smiled. "Hi."

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing well."

"Walking is hard, but I'm fine when I don't move."

"Or breathe?"

"Exactly."

"Well, you let Jason do all the heavy lifting."

"Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He will be. Fear does strange things to you and from what I understand, he relentlessly searched for you."

"I know."

"That messes you up a little, but he'll be fine because he loves you. Thank you."

Eva's eyes widened. "For what?"

"For giving my son hope for the future and loving him. Jason has been through so much and he deserves to be happy. I can tell how much he adores you."

Eva blushed. "I adore him too."

"Don't be afraid to lean on him. He likes being able to do things for people he cares about. And above all things, be honest. He hates lying."

"Thank you for saying that."

Monica patted her on leg just as Jason came back inside.

"The paperwork is signed. A nurse will come in and help you get dressed. Your sister is already at the penthouse."

"I really wish I could move fast right now."

"You get to ride out of here in a wheel chair, so that will help," Monica said.

"And I'll carry you upstairs."

She blew out a harsh breath when the nurse walked in. Jason gave her a kiss.

"I'll be right outside."

It took a while to get her dressed and into the chair, but she made it and Francis moved the car to make it easier for her to get to it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla opened the door to the penthouse and Jason gently put Evangeline down on the couch. She sucked in a breath and tried to get comfortable.

"Would you rather be in the bed?"

"I'll wait until mom leaves."

Jason sniffed. "Something smells good."

"Don't go into the kitchen. I already heard her cursing twice which means you need to go kitchen supply shopping."

Eva shook her head. "I'll make sure it's stocked."

Layla sat at the other end of the couch. "Chick flick?"

"Sure. I'll probably fall asleep anyway. Jason, if you need to go take care of business…"

He went over to his desk to look over some papers. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be." After thinking it over, he decided that Monica was right and he would stick by her.

They need to talk, but Eva figures they'll have plenty of time later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason leaned into the back of the chair. "That was so good."

Lisa smiled. "I figured you'd like it."

"What about me?" Eva asked.

"I already know that you're impressed with my cooking. I have to make Jason happy too."

Layla grinned. "Dad is going to be mad." Her mom's mac and cheese is his favorite.

"I can take some left—"

"Those leftovers are not going to leave this house," Eva said.

"I second that," Jason said.

Lisa shook her head. "Alright, but when he comes over here looking for some, you can deal with him."

"Jason has a gun. We'll be fine."

She chuckled. "Jason knows that he can't kill your father because I don't want to have to use my ninja skills on him."

Jason frowned. "You have ninja skills?"

She smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The girls laughed at Jason's expression.

"You guys ready for dessert?"

Everyone groaned.

"Alright, I can take it home to—"

"No! We'll take it," Eva said.

She went to the kitchen.

"Check her purse and any bags she's carrying before she leaves. I don't trust her."

Layla and Jason grinned.

No one spoke as they ate the decadent chocolate cake, they were too busy enjoying it.

"Lisa, thank you so much. That was very good," Jason said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

Eva and Layla rolled their eyes, making their mom chuckle.

"I have spoiled you girls for years, it's Jason's turn."

The wheels started turning and then Eva smirked. Convincing Jason to get her mom to cook what she liked for him was going to be a piece of cake.

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to.

Layla followed her mother into the kitchen to help clean up, so Jason moved closer to his girl.

"What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"The one where I know you were up to something."

She grinned. "I'll tell you later."

He nuzzled closer. "Do I need to try and persuade you to talk?"

"You can try."

He licked lips and inched his way forward and then Lisa cleared her throat and he froze as Eva laughed.

"I'm ready to go."

Eva's eyes snapped to her mom. "Come closer so I can pat you down."

Lisa chuckled. "I left everything for you and it's put away."

"Uh-huh."

"You are so silly, but I love you." She kissed her daughter and then touched Jason's shoulder. "Take care of her."

"Always."

She left and Layla sat on the other side of her. Jason had put a smaller dining table in the room to accommodate them.

"Can you tell me your evil plan in front of your sister?"

Eva nodded. "But, I don't think she'll want to be around for this."

Layla held up her hands. "I'll go find a movie."

"Spill it."

"Move closer."

He slid the chair and placed it next to her, but he is facing towards her.

She tugged him closer and then torridly kissed him before retreating.

Jason looked drunk with lust. "What was that for?"

"Will you do anything for me?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

She tried not to smile. "Well, you see now that momma wants to please you, she'll want to make your favorites."

Jason grinned. "I think I see where this is going. The question is what are you willing to do for me to make your favorites, my favorites."

"Anything."

He tilted his head. "Anything?"

She nodded. "You name it."

"I'm going to have think on that, but that hip rolling bounce thing you do will definitely be involved."

"Done, but only if you're handcuffed and blind folded."

Jason is already starting to get hard and he knows she can't do anything right now. "I have never done that."

"Don't like losing control?"

"Something like that."

"Will you consider it?"

"Why do you want me to be incapacitated?"

"Maybe I just want to have my way with you unimpeded."

He licked her bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth. "If you weren't hurt, I think I would have to take you on this table."

"Layla might not want to hear me scream your name, over and over."

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to drive me crazy."

"I'm willing to try."

He punished her mouth with a rough kiss and then peppered small ones around it and then moved down her neck.

"You need to stop because I can't finish this."

"I know, but I can't help but want you."

She closed her eyes as his lips sucked against her throat. "God, you're so hot."

He smiled against her skin before continuing. It was good to know that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "When you're not in pain anymore, I will make you scream my name over, and over." His sexy, raspy voice almost did her in and she shuddered.

"I need to get away from you."

He laughed because he had turned the tables on her. "Just remember, if you try to seduce me to get your way, two can play at that game." He didn't give a shit about the food because it is more important to be inside her.

She grinned. "I think I'm going to like this game very much."

"Me too." He stood. "Ready for the couch?"

She nodded and reached up her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for the comments! I appreciate that you take the time, especially when it's a small fanbase.

Chapter 18

Jason lifted her easily and then gently placed her next to her sister and put an ottoman under her legs. After seeing her grimace, he handed her some water and a pain pill. "Just for tonight."

She drank it and then ended up falling asleep half way through the movie.

"Did you want to stay in the room with her?" Jason asked.

"Do you have a king?"

He nodded.

"Can we put her in the middle?"

His brow quirked and Layla laughed. "I guess, but if she tries anything funny in her sleep, don't get offended."

She wrinkled her nose and it was his turn to laugh.

"I'm going to take her upstairs."

"Okay."

"Is there a television up there?"

He nodded. Johnny had a guard get one in case she wanted to stay in bed.

"Then I'll watch the rest of the movie up there and then you get some work done if you want."

"Okay."

After getting them settled, he grabbed some clothes to sleep in and changed before going back downstairs. Johnny knocked and then entered. "You decent."

"What's going on?"

"It's quiet. How is she?"

"Resting."

"Stan might be on to something. We don't think Tico Santi is his real name."

"Really?"

Johnny nodded. "All the signs are there if you look close enough. He's thorough, but Stan is better."

Jason smirked. "Well, once we know who we're working with, then we'll eliminate him. Do we know where he is?"

Johnny shook his head.

"What happened? We were tracking him."

"He got on a private plane and an itinerary wasn't filed right away and when it was, it was fake."

"So he has disappeared."

"Yes."

"And his wife?"

"She's with him."

Jason sighed. "Damn." He isn't one to involve woman and children, but considering that Eva was hurt, all bets were off.

"We'll find him."

"Just get me proof that he is someone else." He isn't going to start a war over theories."

"I will. How is she?"

"She's resting. I made her take a pain pill."

Johnny's stomach turned. He hated what she had gone through.

Layla ran down the stairs. "I thought I heard your voice. Am I interrupting?"

"We're done," Jason said. "You two talk. I'll go sit with her."

He disappeared and Layla jumped into Johnny's arms and passionately kissed him.

"Damn girl."

She grinned. "I missed you."

"Can you stay at my place tomorrow night?"

"If Vangie doesn't need me, I'm yours."

He kissed her again as she pushed him into a chair and straddled him. When she began to grind against him, he hissed. "Baby, you're going to drive me crazy." Layla is so full of life and fun. There isn't anything about her he doesn't like.

"I want you."

He growled and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."

His threat made her very wet and she nibbled on his earlobe. "Bring it."

"You're lucky I don't throw you against the wall and take you right now."

"Promises, promises…"

He began to tickle her, making her laugh loudly. The man is everything she has ever wanted which usually made her run, but for some reason, she doesn't want to. Noticing the way she is staring at him, like she wants to eat him, he blew out a harsh breath. "What?"

"I'm just really hot for you."

He stood with her in his arms. "That's it!" Moving to the stairwell he called up to Jason. "We'll be right back."

Jason chuckled, figuring that Layla is just as bad his sister.

Johnny unlocked the penthouse across the hall that they sometimes used for meetings. As soon as the door shut, he slammed her up against the wall and pushed up her shirt to grab her breasts.

"Johnny…," she moaned as he kneaded them.

"Too many clothes," he said before lowering her to the floor. They stripped as quickly as they could and then his mouth found hers again. When he finally sunk into her, they both cried out. He took her against the door, drilling into her as hard as he could and she yelled her encouragement before they both fell over the edge. She remained wrapped around him as he struggled to get his breath and then they laughed.

"Take me to the bathroom." They needed to clean up before they went back across the hall.

He carried her there and then the sight of her naked body stirred him again and he took her from behind as she gripped the sink. About ten minutes later, he felt her body jerk and then she shouted his name as her body smothered him and he came loudly as he continued to jar her body. It just didn't get better than this and he will make damn sure she doesn't go back to Paris; other than to pack.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla entered the room and Jason put his travel book aside and chuckled. "What?"

"Is Johnny glowing too?"

She grinned and slipped on the other side of her sister. "Jealous?"

"Not of Johnny, but…"

"Did she wake up?"

"No."

"Good."

"Just what are your intentions with my best friend?"

She laughed. "Do you really want to know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"I don't know, but I can say that I'm crazy about him."

"Knowing him the way I do, he wouldn't mind casual, but I can tell it's more with you."

"I hope so."

"He won't hurt you. Just know that he's a good guy and despite what we do for a living, it doesn't define us."

"I know. I would never judge you for that. It's just—I'm not good at relationships."

"Is it because you don't want to get hurt?"

"Mostly, but I think I'm also scared of losing myself. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

She rolled onto her side so she could look at him. "Do you get scared?"

He nodded. "Love is a risk and it's one I have run from for a long time."

"But your letting my sister in."

"Well, that started out as forced and then turned into something good. Maybe it was easier for me to want it because I knew the inevitability, but in the end I love her and I'm glad things played out the way it did."

She smirked. "I like you Jason Morgan."

He smiled. "I like you too. Besides, anyone who can make Johnny so frazzled is alright with me."

"He is so dreamy."

"Ugh! Now you've gone too far. I'm going to have to kick you out of my bed."

"Just how many women have you kicked out of this bed?"

"It's a new bed, so just you."

She laughed.

Eva's eyes flickered open and their eyes connected. "Didn't I just hear Jason?"

"Yes."

"Go back to sleep," he said from the other side of her.

A look of confusion flashed in her eyes making Layla burst into a fit of giggles.

"Jason has got some game getting sisters in his bed," Layla said.

Eva rolled her eyes and then closed them. "You just stay right there. I am the line."

"Relax sis. I already rocked Johnny's world, I'm tired."

"TMI."

Jason smiled. Her breathing evened out fast and he knew she probably wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning. Tossing his book onto the night stand, he shut off the light and Layla turned off the television. Eva slept soundly for the rest of the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason jumped when he heard Eva call out in pain. Layla is trying to help her stand. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed to rest."

He growled and got out of the bed and picked her up and then gently deposited her in the bathroom. "Call me when you're done. Should I run you a hot bath?"

"Sure."

He turned the water on and left.

"Nice bed head," Layla said. His hair was all over the place and he actually looked really cute.

"Why didn't you wrap yours?"

"Because you are not seeing me in a satin cap."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"I'll remember that the next time we have a sleep over."

He smiled and then ran back to the bathroom when he heard Eva call his name. When he opened the door and slipped inside, he gasped when he saw her body.

"I know it looks bad."

Her arm is bruised as well as the side she had fallen on.

"It should be gone by the wedding." At least she hopes so.

After kissing her reverently, he lowered her into the tub and made sure that she had everything she needed.

"I'm going to start breakfast. Have Layla get me when you're ready to get out."

"Okay."

He left and went downstairs.

"Can I come in?" Layla asked.

She arranged the bubbles around her and said, "Yes."

Layla sat on the floor in front of the sink. "I'm glad you found him."

"Me too. He's easy to love. Have you and Johnny talked about your relationship?"

"Not really."

"Don't you think it would help?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, but is it bad that I just want to enjoy it before the rug is ripped out from under me?"

Jason decided not to interrupt and then stepped back and went back downstairs. He definitely is going to have a talk with his friend later.

"Layla…"

"What? You know my history. I'm just not ready to define it."

"Okay, but I know you and you're falling for him."

Layla closed her eyes. "Damn, gorgeous on the inside and out, men."

Eva smirked. "I'm ready to kill whoever kidnapped me. They are ruining my action."

Layla chuckled. "To bad you're not like our old Barbie dolls. I could just pop your leg off and give you a new one."

Eva growled. "I don't want to even think about how many of my dolls you ruined pulling them apart. I swore you needed therapy or something."

"I always wanted to take everything apart."

"I'm surprised that you majored in business."

"Speaking of which, if I decide to stay around, I'm going to need to find a job."

"I can talk to Edward if you want. ELQ is a good company if you don't want to work for daddy."

"I hate taking handouts. I'll look on their webpage and see if they have any openings."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you're not just staying for Johnny. I'll be fine though. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but you need me and I kind of like being around. I'm going to have to find a place of my own if I stay permanently." The hardest part about living in Paris was that she really missed her sister.

"We can see what is open in the building."

"I'll talk to Jason after the wedding." Living with her parents did have some advantages, but she liked being independent. She had saved her money and had plenty to live on for a while. If she got desperate, she could break into her trust, but she had no desire to do that.

"Sounds good. Can you go get him?"

Layla stood. "Be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla hung out until after lunch and then went home.

"She seemed a little down," Jason said from his seat at his desk.

"I think our talk earlier was making her think about the future and she's a little scared about that."

"Johnny won't hurt her."

"She knows that on some level, but she has some baggage."

"I get it. I talked to her a little bit while you were sleeping."

"She'll be fine. Sometimes you just need a little time to process things. The Williamson women are thinkers."

She slightly smiled and he moved to her side and they kissed.

"How is the pain?"

"Tolerable."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Good. I have a surprise for you that should be here any minute."

She shook her head when on cue, someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened it.

"Hello Evangeline."

She smiled. "Hi Carol. How are you?" It is the lady from the bridal shop.

"I'm good and very glad that you are okay."

"I'm doing better."

She opened her bag and started taking out some magazines and then opened her laptop.

"Carol is going to work with you on picking your bridesmaid dresses and when it's time for your fitting, she'll come here and do it."

Eva couldn't believe him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. I'll be over here."

Carol smiled. "You have a good man."

"I know."

"Let's get started."

For the next hour, they weighed the pros and cons of short versus long and different colors, things Eva hadn't really thought about. At one point, they got Lisa on speaker phone and she added her two cents and helped her narrow it down to two colors and two styles.

She wanted Layla to give her opinion. "We probably should talk about bridesmaids."

"How many?" Jason asked once Carol left.

"Well, I don't have a lot of close friends. They've come in and gone for different reasons. I think that is why our family is close. A few times we were duped and others couldn't handle our lifestyle. So, I probably internalized a lot more than I should have."

"Trust me, I understand."

"So, Layla will be one of course and I wanted to know if you wanted me to include Emily and Brenda."

"Brenda?"

She playfully tapped his leg. "She's your best friend that is a girl."

He sighed. "I hate this stuff."

"I know, but even if she is self-professed, she clearly loves you and you have to honor that. I wish I had someone other than family I was that close too."

"Okay. Brenda can stay."

"Good. So, I'm guessing you'll want Johnny, Sonny, and Francis?"

"That's fine."

"Why don't you say much about Emily?"

Jason took a deep breath. "It was painful. I can't tell you how hard it was to watch her fall apart."

"How did he die?"

"There was a ball at Windemere. It's on an island close by. Anyway, we had an enemy named Anthony Zacchara. He was a nutcase and basically terrorized everyone that night. I made my way there and rescued Emily and unfortunately, he had cornered Nikolas and he was killed. Emily broke down and wouldn't let him go. It was pretty bad. We had to sedate her and she wouldn't eat and we thought she was going to kill herself."

Eva rubbed his back. "That sounds awful."

"It was. Lila decided to send her away to get help before we lost her. I think that was the only thing that saved her. After about six months, she wanted to go back to school so Edward pulled some strings and she's been in London ever since."

"Is she almost done?"

"Yeah. This is her last year. She's doing well, I almost don't want her to come back."

"Well, I promise you that I will be there for her if she does because she's family and family sticks together."

Jason averted his eyes.

"What?"

"You're just…"

"Opinionated?"

"That doesn't bother me."

"Wait until we get into our first fight."

He really doesn't want to imagine that because it will suck. "Thank you for saying what you did. Emily and I were always close and she's been gone so long that I miss her and want to fix that." It had been almost two years.

"She's nice. I don't think we'll have any problems being friends."

He put his arm around her. "I'm a lucky man."

"And I'm truly blessed to have you in my life."

"So, is there any other question that I need to answer for the wedding?"

"Well, what kind of cake do you like?"

He shrugged. "It's all good. Pick what you want."

"There's a cake specifically for the groom, so think about it."

"I like red velvet."

"Done. I just thought of something. We don't have a song."

Jason's eyes practically glazed over and she laughed.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"Now, I need to get back to work. We might have a lead."

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'll be posting every day this week and then will finish next week.

Chapter 19

About two hours later, Eva awoke from her nap with a scream and Jason ran to her from the kitchen.

"It's okay. I'm here."

She settled against him. "Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"When I was in junior high, I used to go away to a private Christian camp. I had a friend named Sonia and we never went anywhere without each other. One morning, I woke up and she was gone. I figured she just went to get something to eat, but after asking around, I found out no one had seen her. We looked everywhere and the police were called. We were all hustled into the cafeteria and our parents came to get us a week early. I was so scared."

"What happened to her?"

"My parents told me she had died from a fall. We moved to Pennsylvania shortly after and I never heard about it again. She was in the bunk a few beds down from me. It could have been me. I had nightmares for months." She didn't even want to think about what really ate her up inside about the situation.

"So, what happened to you at the bridal salon brought those memories back to you."

"Yes and Layla and I have been threatened before."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe that is partly why I never really made a lot of friends after that."

He kissed the top of her head. All he could think about was proving Tico was the one doing this so he could kill him for the damage he had done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks later, Eva was doing a lot better and almost felt like herself again and thankfully, her bruising was fading. Her nightmares had started to go away and she was careful, but she could move around a lot better. The only problem was Jason. With every day that passed, he became more and more obsessed with finding her stalker. Once she was more independent, he would leave when she fell asleep and come back very late. He was running himself ragged and she knew she had to put a stop to it before he imploded.

Francis had taken her to Jake's where Jason was having a beer with Johnny who had dragged him out for the second night in a row. It was what they used to do when things got tense and they needed to blow off steam.

Normally, she wouldn't be pissed, but they had been there for hours and she was home alone and she hated the stillness because she was so paranoid.

Jason looked up from his shot and was surprised to see her approaching them. "Is there something wrong?"

She picked up his beer and pointed to a table and Jason handed the pool stick to Johnny and followed, surprised when she slammed the bottle down on the table in the corner. "This needs to stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She waved her hand in front of him. You are barely holding it together and getting drunk is not going to help."

He sighed. "I'm just blowing off some steam."

"You're avoiding me. The question is why. What is going on?"

"Evangeline…" He is trying to spare her the details, knowing that she is already jumpy.

"No. You don't get to lie to me." She is in his face with her anger fully displayed.

"I haven't lied. Why are you doing this!"

She clenched her fist. "Do not yell at me!"

Exasperatedly, he plopped onto a chair. "What do you want from me?"

"I want answers. We are supposed to be partners. I need you to tell me what has been going on that is making you so crazy."

He shook his head.

"No?" she cursed under her breath. "This isn't going to work. If you aren't willing to be honest with me than what do we have?"

"I'm trying to protect you. There is a crazy person out there trying to hurt you and I'm barely sleeping because I need you to be safe."

"That's not good enough. I'm a grown woman and can handle it. What happened?"

He remained silent as he closed his eyes only to open them again when he heard her stomp and then groan. "Evangeline," he said jumping to his feet.

She put her hand up. "Don't touch me, not until you tell me what he did."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Jason backed down.

"Sit down. Please."

She sat across from him and watched him take a swig of his beer.

"Every day since you got out of the hospital, he has been sending messages. Some have doctored pictures where you're bloody or have bullet holes in them."

She gasped.

His fist pounded against the table. "I can't find out who it is and I'm losing my mind. There was never an intent on my part to lie, I just—"

"You wanted to spare me."

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head.

"Go on."

"We found out that Tico's real last name is Toledo."

She gripped the table as she reeled from the force of his words and her breathing grew shallow.

"You know that name?"

She nodded as tears came to her eyes. "It was Sonia's last name."

His mouth dropped open. "Your friend from camp?"

"Yes."

"We're going to your parent's house right now."

He helped her stand and then Francis drove them over there.

Once they had arrived, Clarence looked up from his meal and then incredulously watched as his very angry daughter picked up a steak knife and jammed it into the table next to him.

"Evangeline Williamson!" Lisa yelled.

Eva shot her a look and Lisa was shocked at the rage she saw. "What really happened to Sonia Toledo?"

Her parents stared at each other before Clarence finally spoke.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I need you to tell me what happened. I know you lied to me."

Layla is in shock as she watches them. She remembered how upset her sister was about her best friend's death, but she didn't understand why Eva is bringing it up now.

"Evangeline, it's complicated. We were just trying to protect you."

"Really? Because your protection almost got me killed!"

Lisa wiped away a tear. "I'll never forget the phone call that she was missing and that we needed to come get you. The whole time I was singing praises that it wasn't you."

"What happened to her?"

Clarence picked up the story. "She was raped, beaten, and hanged."

Eva almost collapsed and Jason eased her onto a chair.

"Cookie, we didn't tell you because we knew it would destroy you."

Eva's bottom lip quivered. "It was supposed to be me, right?"

Clarence sighed. "Yes. We had gotten several threats while you were away so I had increased your guards. It was just difficult to get them closer to you due to logistics."

"We had switched beds because I wasn't feeling well and that one was closer to the bathroom. She died because of me." Eva broke out in a sob and Jason went to his knees and held her as she gripped his shirt. "It was supposed to me."

He didn't know what to do and felt like shit that he had basically did what they had done and withheld information from her.

"Take me home. I can't stay here."

"Evangeline. You didn't need to live with that guilt. You didn't choose this life. It was chosen for you," Lisa said.

"She was my best friend! Her death changed everything and while I get your need to protect me, no one protected her. Clearly Tico, her brother, is trying to kill me to get revenge because let me guess, you covered up the mob connection didn't you?"

Clarence felt his stomach turn as he processed the connection. "Yes. I'm not going to apologize for protecting my daughter."

"Yeah well, you might not have one before too long because I can't even blame him for wanting to hurt us and now he is not going to stop until I'm dead!" She turned towards Jason. "Please."

Layla threw her napkin down. "Don't leave without me. I'm going to go pack a bag." There is no way she is leaving her sister alone after learning something so devastating.

Jason picked up Eva and walked to the car, the sound of Lisa's sobs followed her and he cautiously slipped inside. "Wait for Layla," he told Francis. Eva isn't crying anymore which scares him. "I'm so sorry that I did what they did."

"It wasn't exactly the same, but please don't do it again. I need you now more than ever."

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggled against him and then Layla got in on the other side and Francis eased the car out of the driveway.

Layla grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm so sorry." She got a squeeze in return. "But, I'm glad you didn't know."

"Layla!"

"No! You were young and there is no way in hell you would have handled that well and I could have lost you because of it. Eventually, they should have told you and that is where they went wrong. Right now, you are barely able to accept what happened. What do you think you would have done when you were twelve years old? I watched you be depressed and you were almost suicidal. You wouldn't eat for almost a week and that is when they decided to move. We had to give up all our friends. It was a giant shit show and you know what? If you had known that you were the target, can you honestly say that you would be here right now having this conversation with me?"

Eva started to sob, realizing how much her sister had suffered. Hell, they both had suffered. Layla had always been there for her after that. Before, she was an annoying little sister, but afterwards, she had become Eva's lifeline.

"Vangie, I'm sorry. You know I always have your back right?"

Eva nodded. "I'm sorry you suffered for me."

"I got over it. You were more important than anyone else."

Jason closed his eyes and then texted Johnny and let him know what happened. They needed to find Tico and he is kicking himself because if he had just told Evangeline when he found out about Tico's real last name four days ago, they might have a jump on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda walked into the penthouse. "Where is he?"

Layla pointed to the balcony. Eva had fallen asleep a half hour before.

"Jason, come back inside. Please."

He turned to look at her. "I'm fine."

"It's cold tonight."

"I said I'm fine!"

She glared at him. "Don't you yell at me! I didn't create this mess." Layla had called her to let her know what happened and to come over for Jason who was very close to a meltdown.

He averted his eyes. "Sorry. It's just fucked up right now."

"Talk to me."

He relayed everything from his prospective and then waited for her to speak.

"I know why you did what you did, but you know it was wrong, right?" Sometimes, he could be a little dense and she wanted to make sure that he understood.

"Yes. Eva made that clear."

"What happened to her friend was horrible and she's grieving all over again because she finally knows the truth. You need to be there for her when she wakes up."

"I will be. I just hate that I can't fix this for her."

"Are you doing your best?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all anyone can ask. Don't pull away from her or you'll never make it down that aisle in a few weeks."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "He's not going to stop unless I make him."

Taking a chance, she edged closer and touched him. "Come here."

Unable to hold his emotions in check any longer, he allowed her to pull him into an embrace and he clung to her.

She heard him slightly whimper and she almost lost it. Jason didn't cry. Now she knew he had been running himself ragged. Once he pulled back, he looked away and wiped at his face. "Will you please go lay down? You'll be no use to her if you're not on your game."

He nodded.

Grabbing his hand, she led him back inside and upstairs and tucked him in before sitting in the chair near the window.

"Stop thinking and let yourself sleep. Do it for her."

About an hour later, Eva walked into the room and their eyes locked for a second before she glanced at Jason who is sleeping.

Brenda walked over to her and gave her a hug and went downstairs.

Eva slipped into the bed next to him and he mumbled her name. "I'm right here."

"Can't lose you," he muttered.

"You won't." There was no way in hell that she was ready to die and if that meant putting off her wedding, then they would do it. She didn't want to endanger anyone else's life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and felt Evangeline resting against him. "You better not be Brenda."

Eva chuckled. Last night, she didn't think she would ever laugh again and he made her without even trying. "She left last night."

Her laughter was music to his ears. "I love you."

She wasn't sure that she'd ever get used to hearing that. "I love you too."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"And your parents?"

"I just need some time to process this and then I'll talk to them."

He kissed her forehead. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I'm trying not to, but it's hard. If it weren't for me, she'd still be alive."

"And you would be dead."

She let out a rough breath. "What are you going to do?"

"We've already been looking for him and we can't locate him. He has disappeared."

"So we're just sitting ducks."

"We're taking every precaution."

"I know, but that may not be enough. Do you want to call off the wedding?"

"Hell no."

"But we could be putting people in danger, just like Sonia."

He was quiet. She was right and he just wanted to do the selfish thing.

"Let's call everyone together tomorrow. In a way, I don't think that he necessarily wants to hurt anyone else. He could have done it by now to get to me and he hasn't."

"He could be lulling us into a false sense of security before he attacks."

Evangeline is tired of being scared. She wants to fight back and not let this man ruin her life. "My dad is the one that covered this up and stole his revenge. How do you know that he won't attack him?"

"Because, the greater punishment would be for your father to have to suffer like him."

"Oh."

Jason slid down so they were eye level. "I promise I won't be a jackass anymore."

She smirked.

"Thanks for putting me in my place."

"Feel free to do the same if I'm out of line."

"I'm not used to this."

"What? Honesty?"

He nodded. "A lot of people have tried to control me and have hurt me, thinking that I'm brain damaged so it doesn't matter."

Her hand lovingly slid against his cheek. "You're not damaged to me and I won't ever take you for granted."

He kissed her slowly, savoring it.

"Jason…" Her eyes swelled with tears. "Make love to me. I need to forget."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just take it slow."

She didn't care about the physical pain because it was much less than the ache in her heart.

His hand slid down her body. "We don't have to make love for you to feel better."

"But I want to. I can't explain how complete I feel when we do."

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still with me.

Chapter 20

NC-17

Eva shuddered when his thumb glanced against her nipple. "We'll have to be quiet. Layla is across the hall."

"I forgot. She went downstairs about a half hour ago. Let me lock the door." He got up and she immediately felt the loss.

He turned towards the bed and chuckled when he saw her whip off her shirt to give him better access. He did the same and quickly disrobed before hovering over her. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

"I will."

Slowly he circled her nipple as she clutched his hair. Her breathing started to change the more he teased her. "You're going to drive me crazy aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Jason…" His other hand had found her clit and he was purposely not rubbing it correctly.

He grinned at her impatience before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"We don't have that much time. She's going to check."

"Baby, just relax and let me love you."

She blushed and he continued to use his mouth to drive her insane. When his tongue finally licked her clit her body jerked and she cringed slightly.

"Eva."

"I'm fine, but I won't be if you stop."

They had missed each other so much. He continued until she was twitching beneath him and then he moved to her side. "Lay on your good side."

She turned and Jason put himself at her entrance and she moaned. "Please."

Slowly, he worked his way inside of her.

"So good," she moaned.

The pace was slow and tortuous, but she loved every minute of it. Usually, she liked it hard, but now she could hear his every whimper and pant and she loved the way he filled her up.

He kissed her shoulder as he made himself slow down and not jar her too much. After several minutes, he knew he was gonna burst. "Baby, come for me."

His hand slipped between her legs and she panted twice before clutching the pillow so she wouldn't scream. The orgasm shook her body several times before she felt boneless and relaxed. Jason pumped several more times before he started to come, breathing out her name. When he stilled and pulled out she rolled onto her back and kissed him properly. "That was so good."

"It's always good with you."

They smelled bacon at the same time and Evangeline grinned. "Layla is cooking. Let's go. I'm starving."

He chuckled. "Okay."

After cleaning up and getting dressed they went downstairs and Layla motioned for them to sit. She put down their plates and Eva stared at it and then back at her sister. "Mom was here?"

"Yeah. I hope you aren't mad, but you know I'm can't make it like she can."

Eva wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she was too hungry to dwell on it. She moaned when she bit into the grits. "So good."

Jason looked skeptical.

"You're never had grits before?"

"No."

"Just taste it. There's just butter on it."

He took a spoonful. They didn't taste bad, but he wasn't sure he'd want them again.

They chuckled.

"Have you had collard greens southern style before?" Layla asked.

"I don't know the style, but I've had them. Epiphany sent some in with Stan. They were good and I'm not really a vegetable kind of guy."

Sonny walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

Skye's eyes got big. "Grits?"

"Yup."

"Oh my God, I haven't had them in ages."

Jason handed her his bowl. "You can have them."

Skye rolled her eyes and sat. "You just don't know what's good for you."

He chuckled as he watched her devour them.

Sonny sat next to Jason.

"You guys are early."

"Sorry, we were already out."

Eva's head tilted.

"I thought we'd get everyone together to talk about the wedding."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it," Jason said.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Are my parents coming?"

"That's up to you."

She sighed.

Skye put down her fork. "Evangeline, I know that in your heart you know that Clarence did everything that went down because he loves you and wanted to protect you."

Sonny nodded. "I know you think you would have wanted the truth, and maybe that is true now because you're an adult, but you were just a kid then." Clarence had filled him last night. "He made sure the people who killed her were taken care of."

"Are you going to eat that?" Skye asked pointing at Jason's bacon.

"You can have it."

"I'm eating for two."

"I'm not judging you."

Eva was stunned. "He did?"

"Yes and he sent her parents money to pay for the funeral and therapy. There's something else."

"Sonny, maybe you should let Clarence tell her," Skye said.

Eva took a sip of some juice. "Go ahead. It's fine."

"Tico killed his father."

"What?"

"His mother kind of lost it after Sonia died and tried to kill herself, almost hurting Manuel in the process, so he killed her before she could take another child away."

Layla and Eva gasped.

"He had lost it after Sonia's death and ended up in the business. He became ruthless, so when Tico got older, he ended him and took over the business."

"So, the mother died because of all of this too."

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty. You just need to understand where he is coming from and just how lethal he can be."

"Please tell me that is it."

"That's all I've got." Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. He thought he would spare Clarence the conversation with his daughter. The man was already distraught enough as it was.

"I don't know what to do. I just—you could get hurt because of me." Eva lowered her gaze.

"Let's save that conversation for when everyone is around," Layla suggested.

She put her napkin down. That had ruined her appetite. The baby kicked and Skye's eyes grew big.

"Can I feel it?" Eva asked.

Skye grabbed her hand and put it against her side. "She's really jumpy today."

"It's a girl?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks man," Sonny said.

A few minutes later, they headed across the hall right as Monica exited the elevator. She hugged Evangeline. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

Everyone was waiting inside except for Clarence and Lisa.

"We want to talk about the wedding. As you know, there are a lot of security risks," Sonny said.

"I'm scared that because I'm a target, you'll get hurt in the crossfire."

Lila sighed. "I don't want you to give this up because someone is bullying you."

"I agree," Brenda said. "Don't let him ruin this."

Monica wasn't sure how she felt. Eva was right, it was a huge risk. "Evangeline, are you going to be too stressed to enjoy everything?"

She let out a harsh breath. "I don't see how I won't be stressed when I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Jason took her hand.

"But you don't want to wait, right?"

"No."

"I'll marry you right here, right now. We don't have to wait," Jason said.

She slightly smiled.

"Men…," Brenda muttered.

"What?"

"Maybe if you suggested that before I started falling in love with you, I'd agree, but now I'm looking forward to all the pomp and circumstance," Eva said.

"What does your gut say?"

"Screw him and let's move forward, but my head is screaming at me to stop before someone gets hurt."

Everyone was quiet and then Johnny spoke.

"I don't think he'll target the wedding or reception. This is personal. He wants her alone."

"He might even wait and try something on the honeymoon," Francis added. They would be more vulnerable.

"I hate this," Eva said softly.

"Jason, you'll do everything you can to keep us safe, right?" Lila asked.

"Yes, but I can't promise anything."

"We know," Brenda added.

"I'm willing to still go and considering I have a bun in the oven, that shows you how much I trust you," Skye said.

Jason averted his eyes, not wanting them to see the flicker of fear he felt about that responsibility.

"Are you all sure?" Eva asked.

Everyone said yes at once and Eva wiped a tear away. "Okay."

Lila clapped her hands together. "Splendid. Have you done a fitting?"

"Yes. They had to take it in a little, but not too much."

"Good. Emily is very excited."

Eva paled. "Emily…"

Jason knew exactly why she was freaking. After all Emily went through at the ball, they really didn't want a repeat of it. "We can give her the option to back out."

"I doubt that she will," Monica said.

"You let me speak to her," Lila said.

"Okay."

"Now, tell me about the bridesmaid's dresses."

The ladies huddled together and the men went into the kitchen to discuss a plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila walked into the Williamson house and followed Clarence into the dining room.

Lisa stood. "How is she?"

Lila sighed. "She's hurting and scared that someone is going to get hurt like Sonia did because of the wedding."

"Is there still going to be a wedding?" Clarence asked.

"Yes."

They both blew out a sigh of relief.

"You daughter has gone through so much the last couple of months. It's a lot to process and I honestly don't think she's trying to make you suffer. I'm sure you can understand the complexity of this situation."

"We do."

"Her focus right now is on preparing for the wedding and being there for Jason. This is a lot of pressure and he's exhausted. I don't know how you're going to fix this, but I'll think she'll speak to you before the ceremony."

Lisa was on the verge of tears and left the room.

Lila felt badly for them, knowing that they had been trying to protect their family and now the very solution they had come with was tearing them apart.

Clarence rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't think I'll say this to her, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I handled the situation the best way I saw fit, making sure that the threat was gone and that she wouldn't have to grow up blaming herself. You weren't there to see how truly devastated she was. It took a long time for her to get back to living instead of punishing herself for not dying. If she had known back then, I don't think she would have survived."

Lila paused to choose her words wisely. "I think we all underestimate just how strong our children are. I never thought Jason could survive what he did, but he proved us all wrong. I'm not saying you were wrong, but sometimes the lie hurts worse than the truth because it becomes a trust issue. You need to be honest with your daughter and let the chips fall where they may. She loves you, but she just doesn't like the choice that you made. Explain yourself and then let her tell you how she feels. If you lie or hold back, she'll know and then might not forgive you after all is said and done. Can you do that?"

"Of course, I love her and I don't want to cause her more pain."

"Good. Now, you just have to be patient."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Under any other circumstance, Tico's enemy would already be dead, but the Williamson situation is special. A long drawn out tortuous payment is called for. He had lost so much because of Clarence and Evangeline. Because of their existence, he was not only robbed of a sister, mother and father, but also of his revenge. At least he should have been given a chance to kill the men who had killed his sister. Sonia was a sweet girl. Since Tico was older, he didn't remember Evangeline. Of course he heard about her from his mom, but he had already moved out and had immersed himself in their business which was at the time legitimate.

When he accidentally stumbled across some details that led him to the discovery that the crime had been covered up, he needed money to make sure he could kill the sick bastards who had taken her which is why he took over the business. The more he uncovered, the angrier he got. While he was glad that Clarence had made the men suffer, he wanted that reckoning for himself. Slowly, he began learning all he could about the family, not wanting to miss anything. Evangeline is a beautiful woman and he has no doubt that his sister would have been too. She had lived with her mother, since they only shared their father, but she came to visit often and Tico was very protective of her and his mother treated the little girl like her own. As a result, as she got older, she spent a lot more time with them. When the news came that she was missing, his family was devastated. Clarence tried to protect his family and moved them away, but people talk and eventually the word got out about what he had done to cover the mob connection.

Pushing off the balcony wall, he returned to his bedroom. There is a lot of work to be done to make sure that Evangeline finally pays for her father's sins. First, he needed to check on his guy who had infiltrated the Corinthos/Morgan organization almost a year ago. Tico needed the final plan for the wedding so that he interrupted at the proper time. When Evangeline takes her last breath, he will leave the country and go into hiding with his wife. Manuel will run the operation until all threats are eliminated. In order to lesson his time away, Jason Morgan will have to die too and he already had a plan on how to make that happen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There were a lot of last minute details to be sorted as the wedding drew closer. Emily had agreed to attend despite the impending danger, because her brother means the world to her and she wants to heal the relationship.

Jason is drowning under the pressure of keeping everyone safe and Evangeline is doing her best to push down her fear and be his rock.

Edward is healing nicely and should be able to attend. No one wanted to miss out because it was a miracle that Jason had opened his heart to someone. Security is at record levels and everyone is on edge. Brenda had stepped up and spent a lot of time with Evangeline; getting to know her and letting her vent. There was one thing Eva needed to clear up and that is why she asked her parents to come by. It is time to have it out because she doesn't want it interfering with the wedding.

They sat and even though her parents were uncomfortable, the importance of making this right for their daughter had been weighing heavily on their minds.

"I want to preface this by saying that I get that you were trying to protect me, but lying about it has done so much damage to so many people. I really wish you had told me at some point. Hearing what happened in the middle of this nightmare is so very overwhelming. It should have been me."

"Evangeline! Never say that," Lisa said tearfully.

"It's the truth."

"No! That's bullshit and you know it!" Clarence yelled. "Dammit Evangeline. I love you with all of my heart. I won't apologize for protecting you. For whatever reason, you weren't in that bed and I have to believe there was a purpose to it. I hate what happened to her, but I won't be sorry that you were spared. I'm the one who has to live with the decision I made back then. Maybe I didn't trust you to survive it and that was wrong. Maybe I should have believed in you more, but I was scared of losing you. I remember how close you were with her. I made sure everyone involved paid for what they did to that poor girl after I got you out of that town. The only thing I did besides withholding the details was to pay some people off so they wouldn't tell the police the truth; so I could take care of it and avenge her!" He was practically shaking and Eva had started to sob.

"Clarence…"

"No. Evangeline, you were so upset over her loss that you don't even have close friends. What would have happened if I had let you find out the truth? What would you have done?"

She stood on wobbly legs as Jason ran down the steps and stopped at the bottom. It was hard staying out of it like she had asked because he knows the emotional toll it is taking on her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for your comments!

Chapter 21

Eva slowly breathed in through her nose and then let it out. "I don't know what I would have done, but knowing what she must have gone through when they were doing all those horrible things to her is killing me. She must have been so scared. I'm more upset about that than anything else. I know it's not your fault and Tico still might have tried to hurt us if you had just let the police handle it, but we'll never know. The only thing for certain is that she suffered while I was lying in her bed sleeping."

Lisa wanted to pull her into her arms. "Baby, we're so sorry. Please don't shut us out. That's all I ask. I don't think I could live with that."

Her red and puffy eyes shifted until they fixed on Jason and when her lip quivered he almost growled as he reached her in two steps and embraced her. When Eva's legs gave out, he picked her up and sat in a chair and held her.

Clarence moved towards them and got on his knees. "You were daddy's little girl. I doted on you and spoiled you like you were a treasure. I would die for you. Do you know that? I'm sorry for not believing in you. I'm sorry that she paid the price because of the business I chose to build. This is on me and I've never forgotten her. That is partly the reason for this merger; to keep you safe and make sure that something like that never happens again. I love you baby girl and you're killing me right now. I need us to be okay."

Eva opened her eyes and lifted her head and her gaze locked with her father who had tears in his eyes and she let out a sob and reached for him and he pulled her off Jason's lap and onto his as he rocked her and apologized for her loss over and over. Lisa and sat on the other side and hugged them both while Jason put his head in his hands. That is brutal and he just hopes that Eva truly understands. If it were his child, he would have done the same thing. Children deserve to grow up without the violence and shouldn't have to pay for their parent's choices, especially with their lives. It was why he always struggled with thinking about having a child. The danger is real and palpable.

Clarence slightly retreated so he could look at her. "Please say that you can forgive me."

"I love you. I'm upset and scared that this man is going to get to me. I forgive you, but do you understand why I'm mad?"

"Yes, I do and I'll work with Jason to figure out a way to protect you."

Jason stood and pulled her up and then did the same for her dad. Lisa hugged her daughter tightly, whispering in her ear as she comforted her.

"Can we talk about security at the wedding?"

"Yes. Let's go into the kitchen," Jason said.

Lisa sat next to her daughter. "I've been working with everyone to make sure things run smoothly."

"Thank you."

"Did you have your last fitting?"

"Yes. I lost a little weight, but they are handling it."

"You're nervous."

"I'm terrified. I feel like everyone's life is in danger and suppose they take Jason from me?" She closed her eyes as her mother's hand gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

"You have to try and have faith. I hate that instead of just being joyous about the occasion, you are fretting. I get why, but still."

"I'm trying not to dwell on it, but it's hard."

There was pounding on the door and then it flew open. Johnny stumbled inside and Evangeline got up and helped him into a chair. "Jason!"

He ran into the living and rushed to his friend's side. "Where are you hurt?"

"My leg. I think it has a piece of metal in it. A car forced us off the road about a mile away."

"How did you get here and who was with you?"

Johnny grew quiet and then looked at Evangeline. "John."

Her mouth dropped open. "Where is he?"

"Max dropped him off at the hospital and then we came here."

"Is he's alive?"

"Yes, but it's bad. We flipped a few times and he wasn't conscious."

Evangeline cut away his pant leg and grimaced.

"There's a doctor on the way," Max said.

"Can we get him into the guest bedroom?" Lisa asked.

Max got on one side and Jason on the other.

"And why didn't you stay at the hospital?" Eva asked.

"I didn't want to take the chance that they'd make me stay. We have too much going on."

"Do you want to go to the hospital or I can just find out how he is?" Clarence asked his daughter.

Jason appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

Evangeline turned to look at him.

"I'll take you," Jason said.

"Are you sure? It could be a trick to get me there," Eva said.

If the situation wasn't so dire, her comment would have made him smile. She was thinking very strategically and he liked that. "I'll be with you and a few guards. Knowing Tico, he probably thinks that we would just take John to a safe house."

"I'll get my purse."

"We can take her if you want." Lisa understood the awkwardness of the situation.

"No offense, but I don't want to let her out of my sight."

Lisa slightly smiled.

"Why don't you come with her for moral support?"

"I would like that." She appreciated the olive branch.

"I'll go check on what is keeping her."

He ran upstairs and found her in the bathroom. "You okay?"

Her hands were on the counter and she was leaning forward. "I'm just a little scared." Regardless of how things turned out, part of her would always love John.

He turned her around and embraced her. "I'll be right by your side."

"I think that is too much to ask."

"If Hannah got hurt, would you be there for me?"

She smirked. "You play dirty."

"Dirty…hmmm—we might have to revisit that later."

Her eyes filled with lust and then she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Come on. Let's go before I take you on this counter while your parents are downstairs."

He led her to the front door and they headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got to G.H., John's new girlfriend was sitting in the waiting room and watched curiously as Epiphany approached them.

"I suppose you are here about John?"

The model stood and moved towards them. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Evangeline said throwing her a little shade.

"You heard me. He's finally starting to get over you. Can't you just leave it alone?"

Jason can tell that this isn't going to end well.

"You have no right to ask me to leave. Regardless of the fact that John and I are no longer together, we will always have love for each other and care about one another. Since I'm not in love with him, you have nothing to worry about." With that she turned towards Piph. "How is he?"

"He's stable. I'm not going to lie, it was touch and go. He has a broken leg, ribs, and a serious concussion."

"Is he awake?"

"They just took him to recovery after repairing his leg."

"Can I see him? Please. I called his brother, but he was in surgery so I left a message."

"Follow me."

Jason grabbed her hand and they went to the room where he chose to stay near the door. Two guards, James and Marco are at opposite ends of the hallway.

John is still out of it from the drugs. "Evangeline."

"Hey." He is bruised and there is a cut on his forehead. She slipped her fingers under his hand. "I was worried." His eyes are barely slits and he is breathing erratically.

"Missed you."

"Your girlfriend is in the lobby. I don't think she likes me."

John smirked. "She's jealous."

"Why? You've moved on."

"No."

'What?"

He squeezed her hand. "I love you. Don't leave me."

"John?"

He had fallen asleep and she pulled her hand away and slowly turned to face Jason.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you heard what he said."

Jason shrugged as he strode towards her. "I can't really blame him. As long as he's respectful to you and doesn't try anything, I'm good. Do you want to stay?"

"No. I don't think we should for a lot of reasons. I'll talk to John when he's feeling better."

"Okay."

When they went back to the waiting room, the model stood.

"He passed out, but I do think he wants to see you."

The woman nodded and moved past them.

"Cold room…," Max muttered.

"How is he?" Lisa asked.

"He looks horrible, but he spoke to me."

"I'll give her a minute and then I'll go back there," Clarence said.

"Why don't you head home? I'll call you if there is a change," Lisa said.

They embraced and then Jason led her to the elevator and they got on.

"Did I ever tell you that I have an elevator fantasy?"

Jason smirked. "No."

"Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Right now?"

She chuckled. "No, but I was thinking you can make it happen at Harborview."

"I'll work on that. Your mother informed me that she's kidnapping you in two days and I'm not allowed to see you until the wedding the next day."

"It's tradition."

His brow rose. "Do I look traditional to you?"

She grinned. "It's one night."

"I don't want to sleep without you."

"Well, just think of how explosive it will be on our wedding night."

He kissed her.

The doors opened and Emily chuckled. "Get a room."

Jason smiled against Eva's lips. "What are you doing home?"

"Earth to Jason, you're getting married in three days."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Emily busted out laughing, never thinking her brother would quote her like that. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

They embraced.

"Did you come here to see Monica?"

"Yeah. Can I see you later?"

"It's crazy, but just stop by."

"Okay. Love you."

The elevator doors shut before he could reply back, so they made their way to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline let Emily into the penthouse. "Come on in. Jason will be here soon."

Emily handed her a gift and then moved past her.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, it's probably not what you think."

They sat across from each other as Evangeline opened it. She took out the small photo album and thumbed through it with a smile on her face. There are baby pictures of Jason and a few more from before the accident and then several additional ones after; some with a surprised expression when Emily caught him off guard. There are two of him on his motorcycle and one while he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. "Thank you. I don't even think I have a picture of us."

"Well, that will change, especially after the wedding."

"True."

"You probably have heard some things about me that give you pause."

"I know you had a rough time and that you're a lot better now."

"It was horrible. I kind of lost myself and my bearings. Nikolas always believed in me and supported my career choice. When all else failed, I used that to help me focus and get back on track. He was the love of my life."

"Is it awkward to be here for the wedding?"

"That's a fair question—maybe a little, but I'm so happy for my brother. I really wish I hadn't pushed him away."

"Is that partially why you wanted to be here?"

"Yes. It has been a long time and I miss everyone. After this semester is finished, I think that I should come back."

"Well, I know you probably have other girlfriends, but I want to be there for you. I don't have a lot of people around me besides my family and Jason."

"My mom filled me in on your situation and I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this right now. I'd like to be there for you too."

Eva softly smiled. "Thanks! I've been so nervous about Tico hurting someone I care about that it has been hard to sleep well or focus."

"Hopefully, we'll make it through without incident."

"Yeah. You have a final fitting tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. I don't think I've lost or gained, so it should be fine."

There was a loud noise from upstairs and Emily is shocked when Eva jumped up and ran, so she followed.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked as she hurried towards Johnny who is slumped against the wall.

"I had to use the bathroom and I got tired."

"Men," she said before putting his arm around her shoulder. Emily moved to his other side and they got him to the bed.

"Emily, this is Johnny O'Brien."

"You work with my brother, right?" He is definitely familiar, but Jason kept her away from the business as much as possible.

"Yeah."

Once he was propped up, Emily grabbed a bandage next to the bed and some antiseptic.

"You're bleeding."

She took off the existing bandage, cleaned him up, and then replaced it.

"Thanks."

"I don't mind the practice, but sorry you got hurt."

"Get some sleep. If I know you, tomorrow I'm not going to be able to keep you here," Eva said.

Johnny grinned. "Very true."

Layla rushed into the room. "I can't leave you for five minutes and look what happens."

"Hey, baby."

She clucked her tongue and then rushed to his side. She had been completing a task for the wedding and couldn't get good phone reception, but came back as soon as she could.

Emily chuckled and disposed of the old bandage and followed Eva downstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grabbed her hands so she'd stop moving. "Layla, it wasn't serious."

"You were run off the road and John is a mess. That could have been you."

"But it wasn't and I'm going to be okay."

Her head lowered and tears sprang into her eyes and Johnny was momentarily speechless. "Layla, look at me."

Slowly her eyes became visible and a tear rolled down her cheek and then she shook her head like she was shaking her feelings away.

"Whatever you are doing, stop."

She tried to stand, but he pulled her back.

"Layla, I'm not going to let you shut down. I know you're upset, but you know what I do and sometimes, I'm going to get hurt."

"I thought I could handle that, but now…" She had just almost lost her sister and now Johnny being hurt and John as well. It was too much.

"I can't lose you. Don't you realize that I'm crazy about you?"

Her mouth dropped open and then closed.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – NaxieFan48 – Thanks for the comment. If you're reading this, please try to comment from time to time and let me know what you think. I take a lot of time that I don't really have to write and it's nice to get feedback. It's the only thanks I get for doing this.

Chapter 22

Johnny wasn't playing. "You can't run and I won't let you. What we have is really good and I'm not just talking about sex. We get each other and I'm tired of being alone and watching everyone else's happiness. Be with me; stay in Port Charles and take a chance."

Several tears fell as she practically lunged for him as she embraced him. After a few minutes, he lifted her to his other side.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"I know, but no running."

"Okay. I'm crazy about you too and I've decided to stay. I don't want to be far from my sister or you."

"Thank you. I'm going to need your help in the morning. I can't be flat on my back. I need to help Jason."

"No!" Jason's deep voice filled the room. "You're not going anywhere tomorrow. We'll come to you. We'll put a table up in the room and Stan will come over and work out of here."

Johnny protested.

"I don't want to hear it. Your hurt and I can't afford to lose you altogether because you're stubborn."

Layla smiled. "Is it okay if I stay tonight?"

"Of course, you know you're always welcome here. Someone needs to keep him in line. I don't have the patience."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll check on you later."

"How is John?"

"He's hurting, but he'll be okay. Unfortunately, he's out of commission, so we'll have to make due."

Johnny nodded. It was an unfortunate loss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline pointed to the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

Jason was curious, but did what she asked.

After straddling his body, she smoothed some oil on her hands and began to massage his tense muscles.

"Mmmm, that feels great, but is that hurting your hip?"

"No. I'm fine." The only time it hurt her was first thing in the morning and once she stretched, it felt a lot better.

He closed his eyes and before long, he actually drifted off. She was shocked that he was allowing himself to relax because he really needed it. The last time she attempted this, he had jumped her. After she was sure he was really asleep, she slipped off of him and wiped her hands on a towel and then snuggled against him, feeling good that she had pleased her man in a different way.

Several hours later, she awoke when she almost came, and tried to figure out if it was a dream. Looking down their gaze connected and he grinned.

"Good morning."

Before she could reply, he attacked her clit and her body tensed right before she whispered his name and shattered.

Proud of himself, he continued to lap her up until he had his fill and then kissed his way up her body.

"What a way to wake up."

"I owed you for last night. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"It was my pleasure."

He eased his way into her body and they both groaned and as he found his rhythm, he focused on duplicating it with his mouth and kissed her senseless. As his hips swiveled and she wrapped her legs around him, he relished in the fact that they fit so perfectly. Before long, they went over the edge together.

"You okay?" has asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm better than okay."

"I just can't get enough of you."

God she loved how he felt nestled against her skin and the pressure of his body on hers. "You make me never want to get out of bed."

He shivered as her fingers lightly caressed his back. "Am I crushing you?"

"No. I like it."

He appeased her for a few more minutes and then slightly moved so he could bear some of the weight and then moaned as she lightly scratched his scalp. "Do you want me to cut my hair for the wedding?"

"You can get a trim, but I like it long. You're gorgeous either way, but I like grabbing it."

"So you can grab mine, but I can't grab yours?"

"Don't act like you have been refraining."

He grinned. "I can't help it."

"It's is a submission kind of thing?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe."

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Stop being so sexy. We have to get up soon."

He sucked on her neck.

"And no hickeys, we're getting married in two days."

"This wedding is ruining my mojo."

She laughed. "I'll make it up to you on our wedding night."

He muttered, but since his mouth was still against her neck, she couldn't understand what he said.

"What was that?"

"Round two?"

"You're insatiable."

"You taste so damn good."

She panted as he licked and sucked his way down to her breasts and teased them. When he rubbed against her leg, she couldn't believe he was already so aroused. God he knew where to touch her to drive her completely wild. The next think she knew, he had flipped her over and pulled her up so she was on her knees.

After lustfully gazing at her body for a minute, he teased her opening with his fingers and she gasped.

"Don't tease me."

"What do you want, Evangeline."

"You inside of me."

"Done."

With one thrust, he sunk into her body and it smothered his dick as he groaned. God, she is always so tight. Eva eagerly pushed back and they found a rhythm until he held her down and started to drill inside of her.

To keep quiet, she buried her face in the pillow and then she broke, unable to take the sweet torture of her man thundering in and out of her.

Jason felt her shake and a few strokes later, he joined her.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked.

"I really hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night before the wedding finally came and Eva got settled in her bedroom. Earlier, there was a rehearsal dinner and she already missed Jason and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle the next day. Smiling, as she thought about how against it she was in the beginning, she opened her phone and looked at the picture they had taken earlier.

"You've got it bad," Layla said followed by Emily who is also staying there. Instead of a bachelorette party out on the town, she is going to have a very small one at the house.

Brenda held up a champagne bottle as she pranced into the room. "Are you ready to party, ladies?"

Everyone cheered as Eva cracked up.

When Epiphany appeared in the doorway, everyone clapped.

"Now the party can begin," Emily said.

Eva's phone rang and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

She grinned. "Hey."

Noticing the look on her face, someone sprang into action. "Oh hell no," Brenda said before grabbing it. "Look, the strippers are here. We have to go."

Jason's eyes blinked a few times before he responded too late. "Brenda? Brenda! Son of bitch!"

Johnny chuckled. "I guess you've been told."

"Shut up and hand me a beer."

Johnny grabbed one from the cooler next to him. Francis, Sonny, Max, and Milo already had one.

"What has your panties in a bunch?"

"Brenda said the strippers were there."

Clarence chuckled from the doorway. "She is messing with your head."

The guys greeted him and he sat down.

"Is she okay?"

Clarence nodded. "Her stomach is upset, but I think that it's just nerves."

They were also staying in because of Johnny and the danger quota. Tico had just disappeared and no matter how many people they tortured from his organization, nobody was talking. Everyone is nervous

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Layla and Brenda did a shot as the rest of them looked on.

"Your turn," Brenda said.

Eva frowned. "My stomach is turning so maybe later."

They understood, but wished she would let herself go. Vicky and Danya walked in with presents and Eva got up and hugged them. She hadn't seen them since the dinner and it had been way to long. They had texted a few time, but that was it.

Brenda dialed her phone and put it on speaker. "Say hello to Skye everyone." She had been sick, so Sonny made her stay home.

"Hello!" everyone said.

"Hey ladies."

Brenda pulled out a box with papers in it. "We're going to play what would Jason do or say?"

Eva laughed. "How do you think of these things?"

"Stick with me… Alright, I think the bride should go first."

Eva rubbed her hands together and picked one and opened it. Her eyes grew big and then she cracked up. "Jason's black shirts have all mysteriously disappeared. All that is left in his drawer is a Hawaiian shirt and an ugly Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. Which would Jason wear?"

She thought for a moment. "That's easy, neither."

"You have to pick one," Layla said.

"He hates color, but I can't see him with the reindeer, so I'll go with Hawaiian."

Brenda pushed a button on her tablet to play a video she had recorded earlier.

"What kind of question is that?" Jason asked.

"Just answer it."

"No."

"Jason!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Neither."

Eva clapped. "Told you."

"Jason, you have to pick one. Don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could…I guess Hawaiian."

Eva stood and took a bow. "I know my man."

Vicky grinned. "Who is next?"

"I'll go," Emily said. She rummaged around in the box and pulled out a sheet and then snorted when she read it. "What is Jason's favorite word to yell besides Evangeline?"

Layla cracked up as her sister blushed.

"Hmmm. There are so many possibilities." Her fingertip tapped against her lips. "I'm going to go with Brenda."

Eva's brow rose and when Brenda played the audio of Jason yelling her name a gazillion times in exasperation, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Next!" Emily said.

"I want to go," Skye said.

"I'll pick for you," Eva said before grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to Danya who read it.

"What gesture does Jason do frequently?"

Skye grinned. "That's easy. He pinches his nose when he's frustrated or thinking."

Brenda pressed play.

"What do you mean a gesture?"

"You know, like I wave my hands around when I talk," Brenda said.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I guess I rub the back of my neck instead of strangling you."

"Ha! Wrong answer."

Jason glared at her. "Brenda, I think I know my own gestures."

"You constantly pinch the bridge of your nose."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Brenda!" He yelled before pinching his nose.

"Ha!"

They laughed.

"One more. Layla, you do the honors."

She picked a piece of paper. "Sonny, Brenda, or Johnny; if Jason were on a dessert island, who would he save?"

"Wow, interesting question. I'm going to go with Sonny."

"Danya?"

"Brenda, because it seems like the least likely."

"I'm going to go with Sonny too," Skye said.

"Johnny," Vicky said.

Emily shook her head. "Sonny."

Eva smirked. "I'm with Vicky. I pick Johnny."

Brenda's brow furrowed and she pressed play.

"What kind of question is that, Brenda!"

"Just answer it. You're such a pain in my ass."

He considered it for a moment. "Well, if I picked you, then I could feed you to the natives or trade you for something."

"You would pimp me out to natives?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're such a jerk."

"Survival of the fittest."

"Survival my ass."

He smirked. "If I pick Sonny, he'll make me run around and do shit all the time while he sips from coconuts, so he's out."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Do you want to live?"

"Don't threaten me. I'll tell Evangeline."

At the mention of his fiance's name, he smiled and the girls all said, "Awwww."

"I'm going to go with Johnny. He'll do what I tell him and he'd gladly pimp himself out to the natives."

Eva raised her hands in victory as Brenda poured some champagne and they made a toast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shook his head. Johnny is telling some crazy story about a fight they had gotten into in Venezuela.

"You should have seen him clear out the bar. He was a machine."

"Remember Sammy's bachelor party?" Francis said.

They all laughed loudly.

"The stripper popped out of a cake with an AK and we all thought it was a prop until she shot a bullet in the ceiling and robbed us," Johnny said.

"Who would have ever thought that the stripper would be packin'?" Francis asked.

"Certainly not Sonny, but he had no problem asking for her number before she left." Luckily, he was in the bathroom so he wasn't privy to the conversation.

Everyone cracked up.

"When he called the next day, it was the pizza place down the street," Max said.

Milo snorted and they all started laughing again.

"Alright, it's time for some poker. If you win the first round, you get to call your girl," Francis said.

Jason rolled his eyes, like they could stop him if he wanted too. "It's your funeral."

They got out the card table and Francis shuffled and then dealt some cards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time they all tired out, Eva had heard a lot of stories about her soon to be husband and she couldn't wait to see him. Her phone buzzed and she eagerly answered it. "Jason?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You okay?"

"Yes. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I let them win a few rounds."

"That was nice of you."

"I couldn't concentrate," he said knowing she is smiling.

"And why is that?"

"Cause all I could think about is our wedding night and your hot body."

She bit her lip. "If you keep talking like that, I might have to sneak out of here."

"Promises…promises. I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

He spoke to her softly until she drifted off and then ended the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After a whirlwind of activity, Layla helped Evangeline slip into her dress.

Lisa wiped a tear away. "You look so beautiful."

Her daughter grinned. "Is it time yet?"

Emily and Brenda laughed. "You have fifteen minutes."

Layla helped her put the veil on.

Lila clapped her hands together. "Perfection." She handed her something old. "These are the earrings I wore when I married Edward."

Eva gasped. "Lila, I can't take these. What about Emily?"

She chuckled. "Trust me. Emily will have plenty. This is to welcome you into the family."

She took the beautiful diamond drop earrings and put them on.

Her mother handed her a blue garter. "This is from our wedding. We had them throw a fake one."

She carefully sat on a chair and her sister helped her put it on.

A minute later, her father entered the room. "This is something new."

"Daddy…"

He smiled. "You both are my babies. A father can indulge on a day like this." He handed her a box and she quickly unwrapped it and gasped. "Oh my God." It is a beautiful diamond necklace that matches the earrings.

She asked him to put it on her and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you, daddy."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I so appreciate them. * Guest who wasn't sure about the chem. – I wanted to build on it instead of insta love. Glad you like it now. * jazphace – We shall see…. * Liasonisthebomb – Cross your fingers… * NaxieFan48 – Glad you like the questions lol. You guys are all hoping for the same thing lol. * Guest – Glad you like their chem. * Btw. Other Guest - Please don't ask for Liason fics on other fics I write. I mostly write for Liason and sometimes I need a break. You'll get one in a few weeks or so. I'm really busy right now because it's audit season.

Chapter 23

Jason let his mom finish with his tie and then he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, mom."

She grinned. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Lila entered the room. "Well, I hope you are because she looks gorgeous."

Jason smiled. "Dad, will you give this to her?"

Alan nodded as he took the package. "I'll see you out there."

"I'm so happy for you," Lila said. "Are you nervous?"

"Just about security." He was trying not to think about it, but that was hard to do when you're waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I know, but I have faith that you're going to say your vows and marry the woman you love without incident. You deserve that."

"You always see the best in me."

She squeezed his hand. "That's my job, to love and spoil you."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go make sure your grandfather is behaving."

"Is that even possible? Especially since you left him with Tracy."

She chuckled. "Trust me, he's on his best behavior because I promised him a piece of cake and since he's on that bland diet, I've got him right where I want him."

Monica smiled.

Johnny and Francis walked in. "You ready?"

"Yeah. How are things going?"

"The perimeter is secure. You ready to marry our girl?" Francis asked.

"Definitely."

"Let's do this," Johnny said.

Monica and Lila went to their seats and then the men headed for the vestibule.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline read the note on the package. "I love you so much. You're already my wife in my heart. See you soon. Love, Jason."

"He's going to make me cry." She handed the note to Layla who grinned and then slipped into the hallway.

Eva opened the package and gasped when she pulled the box open and saw the beautiful diamond tennis bracelet.

Clarence's brow rose. "He has good taste."

"Will you put it on me?"

"Of course."

He fastened it and then she looped her arm in his.

"I'm ready." She is more than ready to become Mrs. Jason Morgan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline glided down the aisle, her eyes locked on Jason who couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had spent years perfecting his glare and with glance, she had ruined his reputation, but he didn't care because he wouldn't trade the moment in a million years. When, after what seemed like it took forever, she finally reached him, all he wanted to do was press against her sweet lips.

Taking her hand instead, he squeezed and then rubbed it with his thumb as pastor spoke. As they recited their vows and pledged their love, their families looked on emotionally.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jason's eyes are filled with love as he closed the distance and their lips crushed together before he slightly deepened it.

Everyone clapped loudly as they broke apart.

"I love you, wife."

She grinned. "I love you too, husband."

They held hands as they walked towards the vestibule and then got into a receiving line. Several members of the families greeted them and slipped them envelopes.

"You look so beautiful," Skye said before giving Eva a hug.

"Thanks. You are glowing."

Sonny gave her hug and congratulated them.

Edward gave Eva a kiss on her cheek. "You're almost as beautiful as my Lila was."

Eva grinned. "How did you know I was shooting for that?"

He tapped the side of his head and then shook Jason's hand. "You're a lucky man."

"I know."

Lila hugged Eva and then Jason. "You make a very beautiful couple. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

Even Tracy gave Jason a hug and wished them luck.

Everyone waited patiently to get through the receiving line and then they hurried down the steps as everyone blew bubbles and slid into the limo. Max was standing by the door and James was in the passenger seat.

"I've been waiting all day to kiss you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

He plundered her mouth as his hand settled on her neck and then slid down and cupped one of her breasts. Her moan filled the car as he teased her. "I want you so bad. How about I pay off Max to take us home?"

She laughed against his lips. "And how are we explaining our absence?"

"Is it bad that I don't care?"

"You're very bad."

"Only with you. I'm so hard right now and all I want to do is make you scream."

She shuddered against him. "You need to stop." She slid away from him, making him glare.

"Hell no."

He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless.

"Jason…," she moaned. He is killing her. "You have to get out of the car in like two minutes. Do you really want everyone to see that there is a party going on in your pants?"

He chuckled. "Is that what they call it?"

"I could have said something dirtier, but I didn't want to encourage you."

He closed his eyes and tried to get his body under control. With her looking so beautiful, it is a difficult task.

A minute later, the door swung open and she slipped off his lap made her way to the door. Max helped her out and Jason took a deep breath and followed. For the next half hour, he posed for so many pictures, his face hurt. Edward told him it was because his face wasn't used to it and he should have worked out beforehand.

Finally, they made it into the reception hall and were announced and the festivities began.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason led Eva around the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," she said, surprised by his agility. Swaying back and forth was one thing, but they were covering some good terrain.

"I never said I couldn't."

"Now that I know you can…"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't mine trying to dance with you naked."

She laughed as she blushed, making Skye chuckle as she watched them.

"They are so in love," Lila said. She couldn't wait for her chance to dance with her grandson. After they finished all the special dances, she approached him. "May I have this dance?"

Jason smiled. "Yes." He carefully guided her as she grinned.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"It has been a great night."

"I'm so proud of you, Jason." When he averted his gaze, she clucked her tongue. "You need to learn how to take a compliment. Over the years, you have grown so much and now, you have a great woman by your side who I know will love you like you deserve to be loved. I'm so glad that you are happy and healthy. I love you."

"I love you too." Lila is a fixture in his life and she loved and nurtured him when he didn't even truly know what that meant. She always had his back and in turn, he came to love her and always had hers. He cherished this moment, knowing his grandmother was getting older and since he really wasn't a dancer, it would probably be the last one they shared.

A minute later, Edward cut in and he and Eva danced for a few minutes before he kissed her on the forehead and handed her off to Jason before he went to rescue his wife who was dancing with Sonny.

"I missed you," Jason said as he pulled her closer.

She smiled. "Not as much as I missed you."

"We're just going to have agree to disagree about that."

"Or we could argue and then have great make up sex."

He chuckled. "I'm in. I missed you more and don't even try to deny it."

The room filled with the high pitch of utensils and glass and they both smiled and he kissed her reverently.

"Is it time to leave yet?" he asked impatiently making her laugh.

"No. We still have to cut the cake and throw the bouquet and garter."

He groaned and she rubbed his back.

"Just know that I have something very sexy on under this."

His eyes darkened and he stopped their movement. "You are seriously trying to kill me."

Her laughed filled the air around them and she led him back to the table and sat on his lap. The dance floor started to fill and they watched Johnny and Layla dancing with a smile.

"How are your feet holding up?" he asked.

"Fine. I have flats on. Emily smuggled them in for me."

He would have to thank his sister. Epiphany approached them.

"Don't think you're getting out of dancing with me."

He shook his head. "Did you get my present?"

"I did along with the note. Thank you! I could use a weekend away. It has been a long time."

Eva smiled. Jason had told her about his plan. "If you want to steal him now…"

"Let's go, Morgan, and try not to grab my hair. I just got it done."

Jason chuckled. Just for that, he is going to dip her and make sure he grabs it as well. He stood and then lowered his wife who promptly sat again. Francis slipped next to her.

"Francis?"

"Yeah."

"Are you single?"

His brow rose and she is sure she saw fear, making her giggle. "Yeah. Why?"

"There are some very attractive single women here."

"I'm aware of that." He is curious who she will try and hook him up with.

"Lois Cerullo has barely taken her eyes off of you all night."

"Really?" He thinks she is hot, not to mention her eyes are gorgeous.

Eva nodded. "Maybe you should ask her to dance."

"I'm on it."

He left her smiling as he strode across the room. Lois is surprised, but very happy for the unexpected interruption and joined him on the dance floor. Ned, on the other hand, was not amused. Even though he isn't with his ex. anymore, the mob connection threw him.

Eva cracked up when Jason grabbed a handful of Piph's hair and then dipped her as Stan took a picture. When he righted her she couldn't stop laughing and he kissed her on the cheek and Alan took his place.

"You are smooth," Eva said before kissing her man. "You want to cut the cake?"

"Will it get us out of here faster?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it."

He was about to throw her over his shoulder. They motioned to Lisa and she let the DJ know.

They were nice to each other and sealed it with a kiss and about a half hour later, she tossed the bouquet and Layla caught it. Unfortunately for her, Johnny couldn't move that fast, and Jax caught it instead.

Jason called Max who was out front with the car. "Hey, slip around back and we'll be right there." He didn't want a lot of fanfare.

"Got it, boss."

Lila watched them sneak out the back of the building with a smile on her face as big as Jason's. They were starting their new life and she couldn't wait until Eva got pregnant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva, then Jason slipped into the already open limo and he shut the door behind him and it slowly took off.

Marco and Enzo, in separate cars, started to follow, but realized that something was wrong when their cars slowed to a stop and wouldn't go any further.

"Shit," Marco said before whipping out his phone, trying to call Max.

Francis made his way around the building to check the perimeter since people would be leaving soon and he found Max knocked out and with a dart in his neck. He texted the red alert code and the guards began locking down the building as Stan and Sonny ran into a room they had set up just in case there was an emergency.

Most were still oblivious and dancing, so he wasn't going to announce anything. A troop of guards were on the way to make sure everyone got out safely.

"Stan, where is he?" Sonny asked as his tech feverishly typed.

"Not far. They are on the outskirts of town."

"Jason will know something is wrong when it takes too long."

"I don't know about that," Johnny said. "He'll be distracted. I'm going to take Francis and head that way."

"It could be a trap," Sonny said. "Why would Tico want us to find him?"

"To find the bodies," Francis said softly.

"I think they used an electromagnetic pulse on the cars which is what disabled it. Unfortunately, they'll have to be towed so the computer can be reset."

They paused for a second and then ran outside and slipped into Francis's car, hoping they wouldn't suffer the same fate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason couldn't get enough of his wife's kisses and couldn't wait to get her out of the dress. When her hand slipped between them and brushed against his hard-on, he moaned her name. "Eva.."

"What do you want?"

"You—everywhere."

She giggled and then they hit a bump and could tell they were turning. When they heard the driver's door close, he slid her to his left and then the door swung open and Jason ducked outside and started to speak to Max and Tico hit him in the back of the head with a black jack.

Jason's body hit the ground with a thud and Evangeline opened the other door in a panic and slid out.

"Freeze," he said loudly.

She turned to face him, realizing that she probably didn't have long to live.

"Walk around the car."

She followed him and when she saw Jason lying there lifeless; she started to rush towards him, but was stopped by the coldness of Tico's voice.

"Don't. Leave him there or I'll end his life right now."

The glare on her face almost rivaled her husband's. He waved his gun for her to move further away from the car and then he grabbed Jason's gun from the back of his pants and stuck it in the back of his.

"Well, we finally meet again and that is a gorgeous dress. You're a lovely bride, but it's too bad the dress will soon be soaked in your blood."

"If it's my time to die, then so be it."

"I've lost so much because of you."

"I was a kid and I loved your sister. Do you really think I wanted my best friend dead?"

"No, but she died because she switched places with you."

Her eyebrows rose. "How did you know?"

"I interviewed some girls who were there. I would still have my sister if you hadn't of gotten sick."

"You don't think that I feel guilty about that?"

"Frankly, I don't care. This isn't about you. It's about Sonia. My life was ruined that day and you just went on about your life. It destroyed my family and my chance for a normal life. Your father will mourn you like I mourned her. Only then will he know some of my pain and realize what he sacrificed on behalf of business."

They were closer now and Eva decided that she really didn't have much to lose. When he reached to grab her arm she pulled him closer and rammed her knee into his crotch, making him drop to his knees and Jason's gun slid out from behind him. She ran towards it, picking it up right before Tico turned around.

She started to run and heard a gunshot and stopped and twirled around, hiding the gun behind the material of her dress.

Tico's gun was pointed at Jason and she knew that he had shot him and screamed, "No!"

Something changed inside her at that moment and she knew what she had to do. Her arm lifted and she clicked off the safety, just as Tico turned to face her, the gun recoiled as she pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest.

He fell onto the ground and she tried to shoot again, but the gun jammed. Catching a movement to her left, her hand jerked towards it and then heard her name.

"Eva! It's Johnny!"

She dropped the gun and started to run towards them and Francis watched in horror as Tico's head rose from the ground and he pointed his gun and started shooting in their direction.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Liasonisthebomb – lol. Every time it ends up being a cliff hanger when I do the word count, I chuckle because I can hear everyone groan in my head.

I tried to at least make it so they got a very memorable wedding and reception that was drama free.

Chapter 24

Johnny returned the fire and took Tico out and then watched as Evangeline fell into Francis's arms as she passed out and feared the worse. "Is she shot?"

Francis picked her up. "Do you see blood?"

He checked on her back there was none anywhere. Johnny shook his head. "Get her into the car."

Johnny made it to the limo as fast as he could, quickly checking Jason's pulse as another SUV with Sonny, Milo, and a couple of other guards came into view.

Francis took off, knowing that Johnny would get Jason.

"How is he?"

Johnny picked up the black jack which could cause a serious brain injury or kill a person. "He's still alive, but his pulse is weak."

"Get him into the limo."

A few guards moved forward and carefully placed their fallen boss on the seat. "I'll drive," Milo said.

Johnny slid inside and left Sonny to deal with getting a cleanup crew. He made a phone call and instructed a man to take out Manuel. There is no way they were going to wait around for him to avenge his brother. He will be dead before sunrise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis ran into the emergency room with Eva and she was quickly put onto a gurney and wheeled away. He called Lisa and Clarence and told them to get to the hospital and bring Monica and Alan. Jason was probably hurt very badly.

About fifteen minutes later, they rushed in just as Jason was pushed into the room.

"Is he alive?" Alan asked the paramedic.

"Yes, but he hasn't regained consciousness and his pulse is weak."

"Get him into bay three," Patrick yelled. He ordered some tests and then disappeared into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa hugged her husband. "This is really bad."

"I know."

Leo approached them. "She's awake and not physically hurt, just in shock and frantic about Jason."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes."

Monica slipped into her room.

"How is he?"

"Unconscious. They are doing tests and then we'll know more."

She started to cry and Monica held her.

"We just have to believe that he will be okay."

Eva looked down and realized something very important was missing. "My dress?"

"Don't worry. I had them put it in my office. You'll get it back." Her plan was to have it cleaned and box it for her.

"Thank you." The day might have ended tragically, but she is still hoping that her dressed isn't ruined.

Her parents entered the room and Monica stepped back as they embraced their daughter.

"It was awful. I think he shot Jason too. I tried to fight him and I even shot him, but he was still alive."

"Oh Cookie…"

"He went down and I thought it was over, but when Francis and Johnny got there, he started to shoot again and I think I passed out."

"That was a lot to deal with. It's okay," Clarence said.

"I was dizzy and then I woke up here."

"They are running tests. If anything is wrong, we will know soon," Lisa said.

Patrick approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have news about Jason."

"Is he okay?"

"It's not good. He's in a coma and was hit pretty hard and I'm trying to assess the damage."

"Was he shot?" Lisa asked.

Patrick frowned. "No. I checked everywhere and that was his only injury."

"I need to see him," Eva said.

"Give me an hour to get some tests done and we'll move him to the ICU."

"Thank you." Eva was barely holding her tears in.

Monica didn't know how she is going to tell the family who probably just arrived home, but that is what she needed to do, so she headed to the lobby and got Alan and they went back to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaine family gathered in the sitting room.

"Why do you look so depressed?" a slightly buzzed Tracy asked.

"Did something happen?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid Evangeline and Jason were ambushed on the way to the airport."

Multiple gasps were heard as she waited for that to sink in.

"Are they alive?" Lila asked.

"Eva passed out and they are giving her some saline and did some tests. Jason was hit with a club as he exited the car and is in a coma."

Lila put her hand on her heart. "He's going to make it, right?"

"I don't have that answer. Patrick is the best and is his doctor. We just have to wait."

"So he could forget us again," Edward said solemnly.

"I don't think this family can deal with that again," Emily said as she wiped a tear away.

"Can we see him?"

"I think that for tonight, you should stay here. I don't want to overwhelm Evangeline who is barely hanging on. Tomorrow, I think it will be safe to visit," Monica said. She hugged Lila who had started to cry.

"They were so happy," Lila said.

"I know, but hopefully this won't end badly and he'll wake up sooner rather than later."

"I hope so too."

"We're going to go back. Evangeline needs someone there who can get information for her."

"Tell him that we love him," Emily said.

Alan hugged her. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stay with you?"

She shook her head. "I'm upset, but as long as he wakes up, I'm good."

He looked over at Tracy who gave him a silent nod that she would look after his daughter.

The rest of the family watched them leave and no one in the room spoke as they tried to process it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Leo entered Evangeline's room. "May I speak to you in private?"

She nervously glanced at her parents before saying, "Yes."

Lisa really didn't want to leave, but she allowed her husband to lead her back to the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hope nothing. You're pregnant."

She gasped and tears sprang into her eyes. "Oh my God."

Leo slightly smiled. "I think you're only a few weeks, but I'm sure Dr. Lee can confirm that tomorrow."

"A baby?"

"Yes."

They hadn't even seriously discussed it. "Wow. Anything else?"

"You're anemic, there are ways to deal with that without drugs and you were a little dehydrated. I know the timing isn't ideal, but you have to keep your stress levels down and make sure that you eat and take care of yourself. I called Kelly and she called in some pre-natal pills that you can start taking."

"Okay." Now, more than ever, she needs her husband. "Do I have to stay here?"

"No. Once the saline is done, you can go, but I have a feeling you'll want to stay with Jason. I've already noted to make sure the room has a bed."

"Thank you."

Layla peeked in. "I have some clothes."

"Come on in. I was just finishing up."

Leo left and Layla placed the bag on the chair.

"Are you okay?"

Eva shook her head and tears started to flow.

Layla quickly embraced her.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. I don't even want to tell you yet, but just in case something happens to Jason, someone needs to know." She would be in no frame of mind if she has to deal with that.

"What is it?"

"I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Layla's eyes grew big. "No way!"

"I know. It's so crazy."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm shocked and trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Well, I think it's perfect. You and Jason love each other and now, you have a little family."

"He's in a coma."

Layla rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, but that man is not going to leave you without a fight."

Eva nodded and then laid back onto the pillows.

A nurse pushed John into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I heard that you were hurt and I needed to check on you."

She wiped a tear away. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm getting better. I should be going home in a couple of days." Eyes peruse what he can see of her body, making sure she really is okay.

She glanced at his leg. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much anymore. Where is Jason?"

"He was hit over the head and is in a coma."

John closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. You're supposed to be on your honeymoon."

"Hopefully, he will wake up and we can go soon."

"I hope you get your wish."

It still is a little awkward between them, but it gave her some comfort knowing that he is recovering.

"I'm glad you're feeling better and sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I got hurt because Tico is an asshole. That is not your fault."

She blew out a harsh breath.

"I should let you rest. Goodnight."

Once he left, her parents came back in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing serious. I'm dehydrated and need to eat more red meat. I'm good and I'm going to sleep in Jason's room tonight."

"We expected no less," Clarence said.

"You should go home. Layla will wait with me until his room is ready."

Lisa really didn't want to go, but she agreed and kissed her daughter goodnight. Once they were gone, Eva shut her eyes and drifted off under the watchful eye of her sister.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva wasn't prepared to see her husband hooked up to so many machines. She sat next to him and Layla stood behind her.

"Jason, you have to wake up. Please don't leave me. I'm carrying your child and we need you. I can't do this alone. Please."

Layla's heart is breaking as she listens to her sister beg. They had already been through so much and deserved to get a break.

Epiphany had heard about what happened from Stan and had decided to check on them. She read Eva's file and her eyes grew wide and she headed towards Jason's room.

"Evangeline, you need to rest."

Eva's eyes snapped up.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed."

She reluctantly let go of Jason's hand and then kissed him and allowed them to get her settled.

"A nurse will wake you if need be. I read your file and don't worry, it's confidential, but you need to get rest for Jason and this baby."

"Okay."

"I have a shift in the morning. Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

"No. I'm sure my mother will."

"Okay."

Layla kissed her one last time and went into the hallway where Milo and Johnny are standing. She ran into her boyfriend's arms and he hugged her tightly. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," she said.

"Alright, Milo. Watch them. If you need me, call. Enzo is in the outer hallway."

"I'm on it."

They left just as Eva drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't wake up for the entire day. Lisa brought some dinner for Evangeline and they held vigil.

Patrick said that Jason's brainwaves were changing and he thinks that Jason is trying to wake up, so she kept talking to him, hoping to reach him through the fog.

"You look tired," Lisa said as she studied her daughter.

"I've been taking naps." She did feel more exhausted than usual, but figured it was par for the course.

They passed the next hour in silence and then Jason's leg moved and Eva was out of her seat. Her hand clenched his and she started to talk to him. "Jason?"

When he didn't respond, her shoulder's dropped and her mother put a reassuring hand on her back.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Evangeline, you are one of the strongest women I know. Jason is going to need that strength when he wakes up. We'll all pitch in."

She blew out a deep breath and then kissed his hand.

A half hour later, he moved again.

"That's it baby, come back to me."

Slowly Jason started coming back around. Epiphany monitored his vitals and kept a watchful eye on Eva.

Jason started thrashing a little and mumbling.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

He muttered her name, like he was trying to get to her. She raked her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him and he settled a moment and then his eyes snapped opened and he grimaced at the light.

Lisa ran over to the switch and shut it off.

"Jason, can you hear me?"

Patrick moved into the room and Eva stepped backwards to give him some room.

Jason grew more upset and then his body sprang up and he yelled Eva's name. Patrick grabbed his arms and pushed him back and tried to talk him down.

Finally, Epiphany pointed to the other side of the bed and Eva hurried to his other side and grabbed his hand and spoke quietly.

"I'm right here and I'm so happy that you're awake."

He tried to calm his breathing as he stared into her eyes. "Love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

He could see she is stressed and tired. "Sorry."

"I'm fine."

Patrick asked him some question. "What is your name?"

"Jason Morgan."

"And what is her name?" he asked pointing next to him?"

"Epiphany. Her son's name is Stan."

"Good. And what is your father's name?"

"Alan."

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty-two."

Patrick checked his vision. "Do you have any headaches?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

He pointed.

"Is it sharp or dull?"

"Dull. Thirsty."

"We'll get you some water in a minute. Can you grip my hand?"

Jason squeezed and Patrick noted it wasn't really firm.

"I want you to rest and I'll come back later."

Piph put some water in a cup and handed it to him. "Small sips please."

Jason took a few sips and handed it back. "Tired." His head flopped to the left. "Eva. Need you."

She slipped off her shoes and moved next to him.

"Better."

Lisa smiled and tucked them in. "I'm glad you're awake. Get some rest. I'm going to go home and I'll let everyone know."

She left them and Monica moved into the room and watched them sleep for a while, feeling a deep sense of relief that her son had awakened with his memory intact. They still needed to do tests, but she was hopeful.

A few hours later, Jason woke up and watched Eva sleep. He is worried about her, remembering how tired she looked. Everything that happened was kind of a blur, and he is thankful when Johnny moved towards him.

"Hey. It's a good thing that you have a really hard head."

"Yeah. Can you tell me what happened?"

Johnny sat and didn't leave anything out. Jason was quiet afterwards, trying to process everything.

"And Manuel?"

"Handled."

"The wife?"

"I did some research and it turns out, it was an arranged marriage and she was not a fan and is with her family."

"Then it's over."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. He dealt in drugs, so it's nothing we want anyway. We also found out we had a snitch. He has been taken care of." He had tried to run, but Micah wasn't having it and chased him down.

Jason doesn't care about what happens to Tico's business, he just wants to make sure his family is safe and the thought that one of the guards had betrayed them really pissed him off. "Which one?"

"James. Everything else is quiet. What are you doing about your honeymoon?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

Lila entered the room. "Hello."

Johnny stood and offered her his seat and left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Grateful to be here mostly. I have a headache, but that's to be expected."

She took his hand. "Thank goodness you have a hard head like your father's."

Jason smiled as Eva stirred in his arms. Her eyes flickered open and when she saw Lila, she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's around nine."

She carefully slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"How is she holding up?"

"She looked exhausted last night. Hopefully, she is doing better today."

"Is everything safe now?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of last night." From what she understood, they had come close to losing their lives.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments and reading this story. We have come to the end of the road (cue Boyz to Men). I have another story partially written, but it will be awhile before I can get back into it and post. Sorry, just crazy busy right now, but I really enjoy Evason. They are my fave actually, so I'll write for them when I can.

Chapter 25

Jason received several visitors throughout the day, but mostly slept with Eva at his side. By the next day, he was itching to get out of there.

Patrick signed off on his papers. "Alright, you can get dressed. You know the drill. I think you should wait a week before flying anywhere, we simply can predict what your brain will do as it is healing."

Jason is disappointed, but understood. "Okay."

"Don't do anything too strenuous. I know it's your honeymoon, so I'm not going to restrict sex all together, but you need to be careful. Let her do the work."

Jason nodded.

"Congratulations. Call me if you have any problems."

"Thank you, Patrick," Evangeline said before looking at her husband and then laughing. "You are ridiculous."

The want and lust in his eyes were not lost on her.

"I can't help it that my wife is gorgeous."

"Well, it's not easy for me either."

Epiphany walked in. "Can you get dressed by yourself?"

Jason raised the bed. "I'm certainly going to try."

"No bending over, you'll probably get dizzy."

"Yes, mom."

"Boy, I am not old enough to be your mom."

Jason chuckled. "And I'm much too old to be called a boy."

Piph laughed. "Touche."

Evangeline helped him put his jeans, socks, and shoes on.

Jason pulled a tee shirt over his head and smiled.

Eva grinned. He is so damn cute and sexy when he is having thoughts.

Francis entered the room. "You ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Jason said.

Piph appeared pushing a wheel chair and he groaned. "You know the rules."

"I can walk."

"And you can pass out, or get dizzy and I'm not picking you up off the floor. Now, get into the chair, Mr. Morgan."

Eva tried not to laugh at the battle of the wills. "A hundred on Epiphany," she said to Francis who chuckled.

"That's a suckers bet."

Jason rolled his eyes, but he sat in the chair as Piph winked at Eva and then pushed him towards the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was mostly fixated on his wife who actually looked a little nervous and he couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, he realized they had been driving too long and peered out the window.

"Where are you going?"

Francis looked into the rearview for a minute at his inquisitive boss. "You'll know when I get there."

Eva smirked.

"Why is everyone getting all testy with me today?"

She rubbed his leg to take his mind off it.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he whispered, making her grin grow wider.

"Oh, I'll finish."

They pulled into the Quartermaine estate and Jason's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, hell no."

Eva frowned. "Francis?"

"Just slow your roll."

When he drove past the house, Jason's head tilted. They came to a stop in front of the guest house where a pleased Lila is standing.

Jason and Evangeline got out.

"What's going on?"

"I hope you are not upset, but since you couldn't go on your honeymoon yet, we brought your clothes here and figured it would be like a little vacation. Alice will be discrete and bring you food and she is the only one allowed over here for the next three days. Francis has already been given orders to shoot to kill."

Jason smirked. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but I thought you deserved some alone time. Between Alice and Francis, they'll be able to make sure that happens."

"Thank you," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

Eva gave her a hug. "This is perfect."

"Go inside. Your luggage is already in there and you'll find beer, wine, and a bottle of champagne on ice as well as snacks."

Jason grabbed Eva's hand and led her to the house. They walked inside with wide eyes as Lila locked the door behind them. There are candles adorning the living room and a sign that said Mr. & Mrs. Morgan hung against the wall. Soft music is playing and there is a picnic basket on top of a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace which is lit.

"This is perfect," she said before picking up a card. She opened it and it was signed by Brenda, Tracy, Monica, Alice, Lila, Emily, and Skye. "Love knows no boundaries and yet it fills our hearts and homes endlessly. While this may not be your ideal honeymoon, we really hope that you fill this place with love while you're here. Turn off your phones and go off the grid and concentrate on each other. You deserve it. Love Always, Lila." She put it down and hugged her husband. "Now, I really understand why she is so beloved."

"She's definitely a keeper, just like my wife."

They are slowly swaying to the music.

"You should sit down."

"In a minute." He is enjoying having her in his arms.

The song finished and they sat on the cushy nest of blankets and nibbled on some fruit.

"You can tell me whatever it is you're keeping from me now. Is it about shooting Tico?"

Her mouth dropped open. "No. I did what I had to do. I just didn't want to tell you in the hospital."

"And now?"

She shook her head. "I was trying to figure out how I was going to say it."

His brow rose. "Is this good news or bad news? Are you okay? Just say it."

She put her finger over his lips. "The doctors ran some tests." Her voice faltered and tears welled in her eyes, making Jason try to draw her closer, but she held out her hand. "I won't be able to get it out if you're holding me. Besides, I need to see your face."

Now he is thoroughly confused.

"I'm pregnant."

Jason blinked a couple of times and then closed his eyes.

"That was exactly my reaction."

His eyes snapped open. "Are you upset?"

"I—it was just unexpected and threw me for a loop. I'm scared and I wasn't so sure that you'd be happy about it."

He took the opportunity to pull her closer. "We're in this together and I'm shocked and scared too. I have so many things going through my mind, like protection and how happy Lila and my family are going to be."

"We'll do the best we can to protect our kids."

"Kids?"

"We can't have just one."

He smiled. "You're probably right."

She yelped as he made her lay next to him. His hand gently brushed against her belly before settling on it. "Thank you."

His eyes are so soulful and she can't resist tasting his lips. Jason moaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Pulling back, a devious smile lit up her face.

"What?"

She turned and grabbed a strawberry, taking a bite and then rubbed it on his lips and then licked them and sucked the juice off.

He growled and tried to flip her on her back, but she yelled, "No!"

His head tilted at her defiance.

"Patrick said I have to do all the work, so let me."

He laid on his back and she continued to tease him. Licking the juice off again before plundering his mouth. Jason is so turned on.

She dropped some of it into his mouth and watched him chew it and then grabbed a mango slice and teased him all over again. "Take your shirt off."

He quickly removed the offending garment and she swirled the fruit around his nipple and then followed the same pattern with her tongue before nipping it.

"God, baby, you're killing me."

She giggled. "Suck it up, Morgan."

"That's exactly what I want to do, but you put me on restriction."

She couldn't stop laughing at his expression. "Let me make it up to you."

"I guess."

She unbuttoned his jeans and then he helped her shimmy them off. His erection sprang up tall and proud and she smirked as she kissed her way down to it and then smeared some chocolate onto it.

Jason hissed as she eased it into her mouth and then licked and sucked it. It was sweet torture as she added some whip cream. "You are so paying for this at some point."

She chuckled. "Bring it."

He sucked in a breath when she suddenly deep throated him and then cursed.

She hummed and his hips bucked off the floor.

"Evangeline!"

Slowly she retreated until he slipped past her lips. "Yes?"

"Get up here, now!"

"You're so bossy."

She slipped next to him and Jason attacked her mouth, kissing her senseless until he finally let her come up for air.

"Damn baby…"

She grinned.

"You have way too many clothes on."

She stood and swayed to the music and did a striptease.

He grabbed a pillow from behind him to prop his head up and just took in the show. It seemed like hours before she finally got down to her underwear and then she turned and shook her ass.

"You're so hot."

She tossed her bra then bent forward to take off her panties and he groaned. Slowly, her hips rocked as she turned in all her glory.

He is so hard it hurts and he literally whimpered when she straddled him.

"What do you want, Jason?"

He smirked wickedly. "I want you to bounce on my dick."

His raspy and sexy demand made her bite her lip and she rocked her core against him several times, wetting his tip.

"Jesus Christ."

"He can't help you," she said before her body slowly swallowed up his huge cock as he cursed again.

Finally flesh met flesh and she fell forward, landing on her hands as he started to pinch her nipples. Her hips undulated a few times, burying him further and then she bounced her pelvis and he almost came on the spot.

Jason was making noises she had never heard him make before as she continued to use shallow bounces to drive him wild. He sucked a breath between his teeth and yelled her name and when her hand slipped down to touch herself, he was goner and just gave into the sensation, coming so hard that he thought he was going to pass out and she kept the movement going until she fell forward as an orgasm rocked her body.

Jason moaned as he still twitched inside of her. "That was so good."

She smiled.

"Did it hurt your hip?"

"No. I'm back to myself again."

"Good."

The fire was keeping them warm, but Jason is hungry.

She glanced at the clock behind them. "5:00."

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Stay here." He got up and went into the kitchen and found a note from Alice to take out a dish from the fridge and put it in the oven for thirty minutes."

He peeked inside and groaned.

"What?"

"Sonny made us manicotti."

"Yum."

He followed the directions and set the timer and laid next to her again. "This is perfect."

"How's your head?"

"No headache. I think you fucked that right out of me."

She chuckled. "I aim to please."

"Oh, you did more than please me."

His fingers skirted over her skin, making her shiver. "I am so in love with you."

Her head popped up. "The feeling is definitely mutual."

They kissed and then she sighed. Who would have thought that a business merger would have resulted in her finding the love of her life?

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm so grateful we found each other."

"If I had known you were what I was missing, I would have done this a long time ago."

"Me too."

They rested until the timer went off and then she threw on his shirt and he pulled on his briefs and they fed each other dinner before taking a nap. For the next few days, they made loved, talked, slept, and ate, both ridiculously relaxed until it was time to go and then they headed back to the penthouse. Several days later, they boarded a plane to a private island and Jason was really feeling the whole relaxing plan, especially due to the fringe benefits. Life was good for the newlyweds and two months later, they announced the pregnancy to their families.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward made a toast to the newlyweds, making it known that they wanted a grandchild soon and was surprised when Jason chose to speak. They were celebrating the birth of Skye's baby, Adela Rose Corinthos, who has beautiful brown eyes and full lips. She is a flirt and Skye blamed that totally on her father. Lila had invited Skye to help her at the foundation and the two had grown closer.

"As the godfather…"

Johnny snickered and Jason rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, as the godfather, I just want to say that I have the cutest godchild on the planet, but she is going to have some competition soon. Since my child will have Quartermaine, Williamson, and Morgan genes, I'm sure he or she will win."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Are you pregnant?" Lisa asked. How had she missed the signs?

Evangeline grinned. "Three months."

Layla hugged her. "Congratulations. I'm going to be an Auntie."

Lisa hugged her next and then Jason. "Do you have morning sickness?"

"Nope."

"That runs in the family. I didn't have it with either of you."

"I'm very grateful you passed it on."

Edward clapped as he grinned at the news and Lily just shook her head. He looked like a crazy person. She hugged her grandson.

"You just made me very happy."

"I knew you would be."

"I'll try to reign Edward in, but no promises."

Jason chuckled, not even the thought of Edward and his evil plans for Quartermaine domination could ruin this moment. "I have some duct tape with his name all over it."

She giggled. "Take pictures, we'll hang them over the mantle."

Clarence and Sonny congratulated the couple and then Jason was handed Adela who smiled at him.

Eva couldn't wait to find out what they were having. Jason looked so cute holding a little girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason nervously played with the ring on Eva's hand as Kelly turned on the monitor to the ultrasound machine.

"Alright, there is your baby," Kelly said as she pointed. "Hopefully, it won't hide this time."

Jason closed his eyes as he listened to the heartbeat fill the room. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"We have a winner."

His eyes snapped open.

"It's a boy."

Jason grinned. Everyone had said Evangeline was going to have a boy because she was big.

"And a girl."

"What!" they yelled at the same time.

Kelly chuckled. "Your little girl was hiding."

Their mouths are hanging open and Kelly couldn't resist and snapped a picture which woke them up.

"Twins?" Eva said.

Jason skin is flushed and he felt like he had a tie around is throat because it is so constricted.

Kelly frowned. "Is he having a panic attack?"

"If he isn't, I probably will."

Kelly grabbed Jason's face. "Breathe Jason. Don't you pass out on me. That's it, nice deep breaths."

Jason tried to concentrate on her voice and when he was breathing more easily, Kelly stepped back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive."

She printed out two pictures. "This means we're in a whole new ballgame. I had a suspicion, but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Was it because I'm as big as a house?"

"You look beautiful, but yes, you did appear to be further along."

"That's doctor speak for my patient is turning into a walrus."

Jason looked at Eva like she was crazy. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you are still as sexy and hot as when I first met you."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "You have lost your mind."

Kelly turned so they didn't see her laughing.

"Baby, you know you still drive me crazy."

"You knocked me up with twins, Jason. Who does that to someone they love?"

He laid several kisses on her hand. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Kelly's pager went off. "I've got to go. Schedule your next appointment before you leave and Evangeline."

"Yes?"

"Try not to be so hard on him. He can't help it if he has super sperm."

Jason groaned and Eva bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Look at me."

His eyes slowly rose to meet her gaze.

"I'm not upset with you for having super sperm."

"Really?"

"No, but we need to get the construction workers to finish our house before these children are born."

"They promised me two months." Jason had bought some property and they had designed the house together.

"Did you glare?"

"Yes."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Good job, baby. I love you."

"I love you more."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held his daughter, Kyla as he gently rocked her. It had been a hard delivery and Eva was knocked out. His son, Jaden, is lounging in a bassinet next to him. "

"You are so beautiful, just like your mommy."

Lila slipped next to him. "Oh Jason, she is just perfect."

He handed her over and then picked up his son.

Lila sat in a chair and spoke to her great-granddaughter. "Hello, beautiful. You have so many people that already love you and want to spoil you. There will never be a day that goes by that you won't know that." She kissed her gently on the forehead. "I think I'm in love."

"I won't tell Edward."

Lila giggled. "Are you kidding me, he'll be just as bad."

"Did someone mention my name?" he whispered.

Jason shook his head and handed his son over and then moved to the bed and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Love you," she muttered.

"Love you more."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two years Later

"Honey, can you pick that up for me?"

Jaden handed his mother the spoon.

"Thank you, baby." She rubbed her swollen belly and sighed. Jason had knocked her up again and thankfully, it isn't twins.

Layla gently lowered herself into a chair. She is seven months pregnant, only a month behind her sister. They had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon after a very small wedding. Johnny handed her a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Where is Jason?"

"He's in the house playing with Kyla and Adela."

Layla chuckled. "They have him so wrapped."

"Ain't that the truth."

"They are really cute."

"True. We make beautiful babies," Eva said as she patted her belly.

"Are you sure there aren't twins in there?" Johnny asked.

Eva shot him a look. "If there are, then you'll have to find yourself a new boss."

"Now you know you love yourself some Jason."

"Don't make me get up."

Lisa clucked her tongue and handed Eva some fruit. "Johnny, don't mess with a pregnant woman, especially when she has a weapon in her hand."

He rolled his eyes. "It's a spoon."

Eva smirked evilly and Johnny's head tilted as he considered what she could possibly to do him with it.

"Are you messing with my woman?" Jason asked before giving Eva and then her belly a kiss.

"Yes, he was, baby."

"Just for that, you're naming your child after me."

"Oh hell no," Johnny said.

Jaden ran over to him and climbed into his lap.

Layla chuckled. Eventually, she would give birth to a girl they named Maya and Eva would have another little boy named Jack.

Emily eventually met another doctor and they married and had a little girl. Brenda married Jax and they had a girl followed by a boy. Francis and Lois tied the knot and were doting godparents to Jack. Life was good for the Morgan family. They thrived and were very happy, surrounded by loving family and friends.

The End


End file.
